Harry Potter and the Founder's Prophecy
by Great Marauder1
Summary: **Not a Story Update. Just a Note** COMPLETED! Follow Harry Potter through sixth and seventh years, filled with Romance, Adventure, Prophesy and some Order!!! I am bad at beginnings, but it does get better..... - h/hr - My first fic.
1. Not so awful summer with the Dursleys

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends, Ms. Rowling does.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fic. Please let me know of your opinion and I shall try and improve. I did borrow some original ideas from several great writers around this archive, only to improve upon them. I do not mean any disrespect to them. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 1: Not so awful summer with the Dursleys  
  
She walked towards Harry through shadows of trees. Breeze touching her body gently... robes flowing graciously around her... Something about her tantalized Harry. Something that captivated him, made him unable to even blink.He wanted to touch her revel in her smile and kiss those tender lips..closer she came and She felt so.so.familiar.  
  
'I know her.' wondered Harry as she walked into light. And then it struck. "Hermione!" gasped Harry.  
  
* * *  
  
"HARRY..." yelled Vernon. Harry snapped from his dream, walked down the stairs cursing Uncle Vernon.  
  
"What are you doing on the bed so long boy!" thundered Vernon. "Time to make some breakfast!"  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon!" drawled Harry in a monotonous voice.  
  
He is very used to this. If there is any advantage living with Dursleys for Harry, it is cooking. They made him do all the house chores, clean dishes and of course, cook.  
  
Harry made pancakes with eggs and bacon, placed them in all the plates. He walked with his breakfast out of the house, into the backyard and sat on a low hung branch of the old Oak tree that sheltered Harry so many times. Something hit Harry's head and he grabbed it involuntarily to find Pig in his hands with a letter.  
  
"Ron!" Harry nearly shouted as if he has arrived to see Harry.  
  
Harry!  
  
Hope the muggles are not giving too much trouble. Everyone is doing well here in Romania. Blimey! I forgot to mention that we went to see Charlie and his girlfriend Anne. Mum is not too happy, but she'll get over it. Dad is very happy as she is a muggle born and you know dad!  
  
I really wanted to invite you to Romania, but it seems like Dumbledore didn't approve it. So, I will see you on September 1st at king's cross.  
  
Take Care, Ron.  
  
P.S: I will get in touch back on your birthday.  
  
Harry smiled and pictured Ron jumping around a dragon. Bringing him back to reality was sound of something rush past him and felt Hedwig soar on to his lap.  
  
"Hedwig!" exclaimed Harry. Though he is living with his only living relatives, he considered Hedwig as a true companion.  
  
"What have you here?" he grabbed a letter from Hedwig's leg.  
  
The letter has a very tidily written name of "Harry Potter" on it.  
  
"Hermione.." muttered Harry happily. Though he did not want to make it obvious, Harry is really happy to hear from her.  
  
Dear Harry!  
  
Hope your holidays are going on well. Mine aren't any interesting. I want to invite you to stay with me for the last few weeks before we go back to school. I already have got Dumbledore's permission for this. He thinks that you are safe at a muggle residence. This however did not stop him to put wards around our house.  
  
Whether your uncle like it or not, we will pick you up on July 25th at 11:00am.  
  
Lot of love, Mione.  
  
P.S: Guess what, I am a prefect. What about you and Ron?  
  
Harry smiled, "that is a surprise!" thought a bit sarcastically. But he was really happy to go to Hermione's place. Though he was not sure of spending a week as he doesn't know the Grangers, the thought of Hermione's company helped him to feel better.  
  
Unknown to anyone, Harry started to develop feelings for Hermione since their fifth year. He doesn't want to reveal them as he was scared of breaking their friendship. He constantly dreamed of being in her arms and nothing but her company would bring him real happiness.  
  
He was very jealous when Ron asked Hermione, but kind of happy but a bit guilty for feeling happy when they decided that they don't match together as they fought all the time. The more he suppressed the feelings fearing rejection, the more they grew.  
  
He wasn't even sure that Hermione would reciprocate the feelings. She thinks of him as a great friend, but if it just stops there...Harry couldn't think more. He just want to enjoy her friendship as much as possible before either she finds someone or resents him for having such feelings, both resulting in breaking his heart.  
  
'Obviously potter! She doesn't really think of you anything other than a friend. Get a grip!' he told himself. Still deep inside he still believed he had a chance..  
  
Sighing deeply, he walked into the house and into the kitchen only to see a horror stricken face of aunt petunia and a furious uncle Vernon.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wha.what did I do?" asked a startled Harry, not clearly without any idea of what happened.  
  
"Not you boy! This doesn't concern you" fumed an angry Vernon and walked out into the living room with Dudley.  
  
Harry looked at aunt Petunia, she is still furious. Looking into her hands did Harry realize what the fuss is all about. She had a gold necklace with a small pendant that is broken, apparently mishandled by Vernon or Dudley, from the way she was looking at the living room. Harry remembered her proudly saying that it was from her mom, and was passed through generations, something like a legacy.  
  
Harry felt bad for her. 'They do make my life a living hell, but hey! She is you aunt' an inner voice told him.  
  
"Aunt Petunia! Err...um.if you don't mind, I can fix it!" Harry waited for the bomb to explode, involuntarily wincing.  
  
She still looked shocked and grieved, but simply handed over the necklace to Harry.  
  
This surprised him. But he overcame the surprise and took out his wand. He was given permission to use magic, a result of the events happened after the third task in fourth year.  
  
"Reparo!" muttered Harry, instantly fixing it and making it look like new.  
  
Petunia gasped, sure is happy. She didn't say anything but her eyes showed the appreciation.  
  
Harry simply shrugged and walked back to his room. He sighed and reclined back on his bed. His life..so many problems.so many puzzles.  
  
'Why can't I be normal? I mean, happily playing with parents, growing up in life' thought Harry. He was very upset over events happening in his life. He dozed off to sleep in his thoughts.  
  
There were death eaters everywhere. They were killing people without mercy. There was death mark in the air and a big building crumbled to ruins.  
  
"Harry!" someone called his name. He opened his eyes shaking, to see sunlight from dusk around.  
  
'I must have slept long and another nightmare.' thought Harry.  
  
He looked up and found Aunt Petunia standing at his doorway.  
  
"Aunt Petunia!" Harry gasped. She never came into his room. She'd typically yell from outside. 'This is strange' he thought.  
  
"Thank you for fixing it Harry. It meant so much to me. My mother gave it to Lily.." she paused " and she gave it to me before she left to Hogwarts".  
  
"Oh!" stuttered Harry.  
  
"thinking about her, I was mean to you and I am sorry about it. It was just that when Lily refused to help our mother recover from cancer, I got mad at her and I took it on you. I hope she forgives me."  
  
Harry forgot to breathe. 'Is this a dream?' He couldn't believe his aunt apologizing.  
  
She continued, "Harry! When your parents died, there were several things recovered from the house and I placed all of them in an old trunk in our basement. They belong to you" she gave him a chain with two keys on it.  
  
Harry couldn't utter a word. He was shell shocked about the turn of events. Aunt Petunia was never so good to him not to mention talking about his mother.  
  
Petunia stood there for a moment and spoke slowly. "Let me know if you want anything!" and she turned around to leave.  
  
Harry broke out of his trance immediately and stuttered "th.thanks! Aunt Petunia!"  
  
"Wait! Can I go spend my last month at my friend's place?" quickly added.  
  
"Sure!" Petunia smiled and left him alone in the room.  
  
He looked at the keys once again. He wanted to wait till night to escape Dudley.  
  
Harry heard a rustling of Hedwig flying inside and he gladly accepted the package. It was Daily Prophet he subscribed. Hedwig brings it every evening. He opened the newspaper only to be shocked from the news.  
  
Death eaters have attacked the Salem institute of Magic earlier today and 200 people died, mostly muggle borns and half wizards. The ministry of magic is in touch with its American counterpart and it requests order in the community. This is a second attack in the week, the first being an attack on Durmstrung, killing a few students and professor Karkaroff...  
  
"We are doing everything we can to control the situation. We will soon catch the culprits" addressed Minister Fudge.  
  
Harry shook his head. His dream did come true again and Fudge is behaving like a fool again, not accepting Voldermort's rebirth. He was also surprised that he did not see the vision of attack on Durmstrung.  
  
He sighed and thought about his friends. Sure, Ron would be terrified about his dreams, but Hermione would ask to write to Dumbledore immediately.  
  
He decided to write to Dumbledore if he had any more visions. 


	2. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends, Ms. Rowling does.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fic. Please let me know of your opinion and I shall try and improve. I did borrow some original ideas from several great writers around this archive, only to improve upon them. I do not mean any disrespect to them. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 2: Discoveries  
  
The rest of the evening was dreadfully slow for Harry and finally when it was late enough, he walked slowly without making any sound.  
  
Years of sneaking into kitchen like a cat for food trained him to walk in the house as he would in a landmine filled area, without making a creek.  
  
He unlocked the basement door and closed it behind him. Switching on the light, he realized that he had never been into the basement in his life. It was always locked as if a big secret is stashed inside.  
  
Harry found his way around and walked past carelessly thrown furniture towards a medium sized trunk at the corner of the room. He was kind of thrilled and scared to see the contents inside.  
  
'It's all right! They are probably just some memoirs' thought Harry.  
  
He opened the trunk and found various things like some books, photo albums, some gifts and notebooks. The albums has pictures of his mothers family, her school days from Hogwarts with his father, Sirius, Remus and Peter along with two other women unknown to him, all laughing for a picture. Others included several pictures of snow fights, ball dances etc.  
  
Harry felt his vision grow blurred. Rubbing his eyes he realized that his eyes are filled with tears. He kissed his parents in the album and kept it aside. He took other things aside to pick up some books. The first one is "Hogwarts: A History".  
  
'Just like Mione!' smirked Harry. Then there was "Hogwarts: Secrets revealed".  
  
'Wow! Hermione would be thrilled. This can be a good gift for her'  
  
There was a book on "Ancient Magic". He put it aside.  
  
Then there was a dusty, old book in the bottom. There was no title. The pages are empty too. He opened the front page of the book and saw a small note.  
  
"This book can only be opened and read by a wizard chosen by Elements."  
  
'What does that mean' murmured Harry and continued reading.  
  
"Place your palm on the top of the book and say 'Revealo Elementals' to see if you are chosen"  
  
Harry looked around and hesitatingly placed his palm on top and recited "Revealo Elementals" and immediately bright light spread around the book and dulled out in a few seconds.  
  
Harry slowly opened the book and gasped as the whole book is filled with lots of magical incantations.  
  
Harry was very thrilled. He grabbed all the books and albums and went back to his room. He hid them in the loose floorboard under his bed. He took the last book and started to read it.  
  
"There are several kinds of magic. Elemental magic is one of them. Using this magic the wizard can control and use the elements Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Time and Life. Not all wizards can control elements and not all chosen ones can control all elements. The only known wizard to control all elements was Merlin.  
  
This book is divided into five sections, one for each element. When using these elements, the wizard will be exhausted quickly. So it is better if the elements are practiced in the order of Air, Water, Fire, Earth, Time and Life in that order of their difficulty.  
  
Each of the elements can be controlled to be used for destruction or construction and other normal usage apart from being able to summon the respective guardian to do things that are otherwise difficult to achieve."  
  
Harry paused.  
  
'At least the next few days until I see Mione won't be boring.." He chuckled.  
  
He wanted to see what other books are too. He picked up "Ancient Magic" and started reading introduction chapter.  
  
"This book is forbidden in the year of 1840. Only a trained auror or an unspeakable employee can possess this book. If you are none, please return this book to the department of magical artifacts as soon as possible. If you are the owner, please tap the book once and say the password to open it. If you cannot open in 3 attempts, this book will return to the unspeakable library section"  
  
Harry is in a fix. He doesn't know the password.  
  
'What could it be?' he pondered. As the book belonged to his mother, he thought of trying. Harry tapped the book and said  
  
"Lily", nothing happened  
  
"James" nothing happened  
  
Harry blamed himself for wasting 2 attempts without thinking properly. Now he is left with the last chance. 'Ok!' he thought.  
  
"Prongs" he said hesitatingly, bracing for the book to disappear.  
  
But the book gave a familiar glow and opened up.  
  
"Phew! That was close" exclaimed aloud.  
  
Harry read a random page.  
  
"Ancient magic is not prevalent in the world as very few exist of its knowledge. This gives immense power to the Wizard or Witch. This book covers Light magic, Necromancy, Wandless Magic and other ancient spells, which cover various shields, hexes and enchantments." and so it went.  
  
'Wow! This is so cool' thought Harry.  
  
He reclined on his bed thinking. He should read these books as well as next year's books to make sure that he is well equipped when he faces Voldermort. He cannot let any of his friends to be put in danger. His thoughts caught on with Hermione again.  
  
'I am going to have an interesting time' smiled Harry and slipped into slumber.  
  
* * *  
  
There were shouting, crying and misery everywhere. There were dead bodies lying around. Voldermort cackled with laughter and continued killing people around. Soon the whole place is filled with death, destruction and mayhem.  
  
'Potter! You are next!' he shouted before disappearing.  
  
Harry woke up startled sweating profusely. He gazed at the clock, which read 06:00 am in the morning. He immediately sent Hedwig to Dumbledore explaining his dream. He only hoped it wouldn't come true.  
  
'I can't let anyone get hurt anymore' he thought determined.  
  
He wanted to strictly follow the schedule he thought out. He dressed up in shorts and t-shirt and started to warm up and took off for a jog. He ran around 2 miles before heading to the community gym where he worked on some weights. On his way back, he stopped at Mrs. Figg's house (whom he discovered to be Arabella Figg last year), had a filling breakfast and hearty chat about his parents and marauders.  
  
He wanted to tell her about the things he discovered but his instincts told otherwise. She is a great godmother and she loves him very much, but he is worried that she would tell Sirius and he would prohibit him to read the books saying they might be dangerous. After breakfast and a brief hug, he came back to Dursleys and took a shower.  
  
The Dursleys are not bothering him anymore, probably Petunia told them off. Harry was glad as it gave him more time to practice.  
  
He started off with Elemental magic. He read the book very carefully and took his wand out. Harry decided to start with Air element first.  
  
"Aeris Aperio" and he felt light breeze blowing around setting things all around.  
  
'good' Harry thought.  
  
"Aeris Effero Elatum" Harry felt like a tornado blowing across the room. Except for himself, he saw everything being lifted in the air and was moving in the direction of his wand waved.  
  
'mmh.so using this spell I can move things with air.' he thought. He cleaned up.  
  
He quickly got over Air, Water and Fire in about a week. He could easily control air, water and Fire also summoning their guardians.  
  
Accidentally he also burnt some furniture making Vernon furious, but petunia kept calm. Dudley was totally scared. He actually saw Harry summon Water guardian from a glass of water. After a week, Harry was completely able to even summon Earth guardian without much trouble. Time element took quite some effort, but he finally mastered it too.  
  
'Now I can play with time without a time turner!' chuckled Harry  
  
The Life element turned out to be more troubling and perplexing. According to the book he would be able to recreate body parts, even create life and resurrect the dead, as long as their body is not destroyed. However, it would certainly make him loose a great deal of his own energy, however powerful he is. He learnt all the spells but thought not to use them.  
  
"Ancient Magic" has more interesting things. There is Necromancy, Light magic and some dark curses that couldn't be detected and shields that are very strong. There are methods of doing wandless magic, shape shifting, telepathy, Psychokinetism and various other things that are not known to many wizards.  
  
Harry started learning various ancient curses and shields and started practicing wandless magic. It took a lot of his energy as he was supposed to concentrate very hard. By the time he could levitate objects he faced a big problem. He was feeling weak very often and Dursleys can't help him on that. Sure Petunia is nice to Harry, but she is still not talking to him that much. She would not blame him any more for things that happen while he is around.  
  
Harry didn't have a choice. He walked up to Arabella's house and had to tell her.  
  
"Arabella! I have something very important to tell you. But you must promise me that you wouldn't tell anyone, not dumbledore, not even Sirius."  
  
"Why? What happened Harry?" Arabella asked concerned.  
  
"First please promise me" Harry insisted.  
  
"Ok! Harry. If you insist" Arabella finally gave in.  
  
"Aunt Petunia allowed me to look at some things that belonged to my parents and I found a book about Ancient magic" he paused. He does not want to tell about other books.  
  
"Anyway. They seem pretty safe. I am practicing some wandless magic"  
  
"Oh! You are. But Harry! It takes almost several years for someone to actually be able to do it. Do you know?" gasped arabella.  
  
"Here, let me show you" Harry smiled and levitated a pillow with his hands.  
  
"My.It is very surprising that you could do it in a few weeks" said arabella trying to overcome her shock. Her face slowly grew stern.  
  
"But I insist you come and train in my supervision and you don't have a choice harry" with a finality in her tone.  
  
Harry gulped but was relieved that she allowed him to practice. He was still uncertain.  
  
"What else? Is there a problem?" asked Arabella curiously. "It's just that I am getting weak after I do it and I don't know what to do" admitted Harry.  
  
Arabella smiled. "I know you will. I can make you a potion that will help you everyday. Alright?"  
  
Harry beamed "thanks Arabella. You are the best" and hugged her making her very happy.  
  
"It's nothing Harry. I am happy that I can help you as your godmother" 


	3. To Grangers Residence

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends, Ms. Rowling does.  
  
Author's Note 1: This is my first fic. Please let me know of your opinion and I shall try and improve. I did borrow some original ideas from several great writers around this archive, only to improve upon them. I do not mean any disrespect to them. Thanks.  
  
Author's Note 2: Some dialogues and incidents seem to be a bit out of place. Actually, I plan to write a prequel to this story. (Sounds farfetched.huh?)  
  
SEW2100: Thank you. That was my first review and a good one too (. The story only gets better from here. Thanks again for the review.  
  
Chapter 3: To Granger's residence  
  
3.2.1.then it sunk in.  
  
"WHA.WHAT? MY GODMOTHER?" shouted a shocked Harry.  
  
"Harry! Calm down. I wanted to tell you, but Dumbledore wanted to really make sure you were prepared for it. Living so close to each other, he didn't want anyone get suspicious about our relationship. Please don't be angry!" Arabella concluded.  
  
"Oh!" was all Harry could say. His thoughts stormed his brain. He was happy, yet sad and also a bit upset.  
  
"I am not angry. It's just a shock. I wish you trusted me more." Whispered Harry.  
  
"Oh Harry! I do. But I cannot override the judgment of Dumbledore" replied Arabella sorrowfully.  
  
Harry thought for sometime. "Don't worry Arabella! I am happy for you. I mean, I couldn't ask for a better God Mother than my mom's friend. Can I?" smiled Harry.  
  
"Thank you Harry! I am glad you are happy. I am really sorry for keeping from you." Arabella hugged Harry.  
  
"Wait a minute! If you are my godmother, that means Sirius and you?", Harry said, thinking out loud.  
  
"Yes Harry! We were going out at Hogwarts. We decided to get married the day after Halloween. But.", Arabella couldn't continue. Tears started flowing from her eyes.  
  
Harry just held her hand and wiped her tears.  
  
"Do you trust Sirius, Arabella?" asked Harry. Arabella understood his question.  
  
"Harry! I am probably the only one who believed he was innocent. I waited for him for so long. Thank god I spent my time in your care. Otherwise I would have gone mad." Sobbed Arabella, like a little girl.  
  
Harry consoled her for some time. He was really happy. He felt like his family is full, for the first time in his life.  
  
"I will take care of you Harry. Come what may! You have me and Sirius", promised solemnly. Harry's eyes were filled with tears. He held them back with great effort.  
  
"I don't remember my mum." He looked at her. "I am glad that I have one to talk to" completed Harry making Arabella grin wide.  
  
"Now! We have some training to do, right?" smiled Harry. Arabella simply nodded.  
  
So it went on. Harry would practice elemental magic and some Ancient magic at home before going to Arabella's house to work on wandless magic and Dueling concepts.  
  
Arabella would help him with the potion to get his strength back as well as make him duel her with all sorts of curses and shields. Harry would often surprise her using a shield or curse from the Ancient magic book, but lie that he read them at Hogwarts library.  
  
"Come on Harry! Shield it" shouted Arabella. She was constantly shooting curses at a very fast pace for the past hour and not one single curse hit Harry.  
  
Arabella smiled at him and wanted to test him finally. She tried the strongest legal pain curse on him "Crucio Phantomas". Harry felt almost like cruciatus curse, pain spreading all over his body. He didn't know how to stop it. So he closed his eyes and started to feel that it is not real and concentrated on fighting it off. After a few seconds, he didn't feel anything. Opening his eyes he was shocked to find Arabella still pointing her wand at him.  
  
Arabella almost fainted when Harry was standing there emotionless. She was hesitant to use the spell, but now she was sure Harry is no ordinary wizard.  
  
"Harry! How.how did you do it?" asked a bewildered Arabella.  
  
Harry just shrugged "I just thought it is not real and tried to push it away"  
  
"No harry! Probably not even dumbledore can stop it. Come with me" Arabella dragged a protesting Harry into another room with a lot of brewing potions.  
  
She forced some blue colored potion down a defiant Harry's throat. Before Harry could say anything he fell on the couch and slept for a few hours. Harry woke up groggily and found Arabella smiling at him.  
  
"That was excellent Harry!" praised Arabella  
  
"Alright! Can I go now?" asked Harry dully. "Oh! I forgot. Hermione is picking me up tomorrow. I am going to spend next month at her place before heading back to school. Are you returning as DADA teacher?" queried Harry.  
  
"Maybe or maybe not Harry. Keep in touch. I have several important things to do. Have a good time at your friends house." Arabella smiled.  
  
Harry didn't understand. 'What is she smiling about?'  
  
Next morning Harry packed all his stuff cleaned up his room and waited for Hermione. Metallic silver Volvo V70 stopped in front of the Dursleys and the bell rang at exactly 11:00 am. Harry ran and opened the door to find Hermione standing in her pale blue jean shorts and light yellow T-shirt. She had her hair done in a ponytail.  
  
"Hi Harry!" she jumped on to Harry and enveloped in a bear hug laughing.  
  
"WOW Mione! I need air" gasped Harry though very pleased by the contact.  
  
"My God! Mione you sure have changed" Harry mused blushing Hermione to the root  
  
"Ready to go?" chimed Hermione. Harry nodded and walked with his trunk.  
  
He saw Hermione's father standing next to the car and Harry extended his hand "Hello Mr. Granger! I am Harry Potter"  
  
"Hello Harry! How are you? Hermione told a lot about you. Let me help you with the trunk"  
  
"Thank you Sir!" replied Harry and got into the car with Hermione. She immediately started rambling about how she spent her time and what she wanted to show him all the way.  
  
'She is gorgeous' thought Harry.  
  
Hermione paused for a second. 'He sure did grow up into a very handsome and sexy.get a grip Hermione' scoffed Hermione  
  
"Oh my god Harry! I am sorry. Am I all ready boring you with my blabbering?" asked a sad looking Hermione.  
  
"Not at all Hermione. I like it all you are telling me. I am enjoying" smiled Harry.  
  
"Thank god" and she continued her rambling.  
  
They reached Grangers residence. Hermione's parents are dentists and their house is a 2-storied building with a good backyard. Mr. Granger helped Harry's trunk and as they walked to the door Mrs. Granger was standing at the door smiling at Harry.  
  
'Hermione got her hair from her mother' noticed Harry.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Granger. I am Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you" shaking her hand.  
  
"Hello Harry! Nice to meet you too. I've heard so many good things about you. Hermione always talks about you. Come in and make yourself at home" Mrs. Granger led Harry into the hallway.  
  
Harry was quite overwhelmed by the hospitality of Grangers. He was very timid. Hermione was holding Harry hand all the time showing him their house and giggling once in a while at Harry's bewilderment.  
  
"Harry, this is your room make yourself comfortable. I will come back in a few minutes" Hermione left.  
  
Harry looked around. The room has light blue color with a big bed and mattress matching the surroundings. There is also a reading table and another door that opened into a bathroom. Harry's trunk and hedwigs's cage were already placed by the Reading table.  
  
'Wow' Harry mused. He walked in staring at the neat room and started sorting his stuff around.  
  
Downstairs.  
  
"John! He seems to be very polite and shy. Isn't he cute?"  
  
"He sure is nice." Nodding Mr. Granger  
  
* * * Mrs. Granger looked from the kitchen window and found Harry and Hermione going around the house, into the backyard talking. Once in a while Hermione would poke Harry with her elbow and snigger. It's like she is making fun of him and he just stands there either smiling back or simply pouting with mock anger only to be consoled playfully by Hermione.  
  
'They look perfect.for each other' smiled Mrs. Granger inwardly.  
  
Later that evening all four of them sat around the dining table. The Grangers are all talking but Harry just sat there silently looking at all of them. He would join their laughter once in a while but otherwise he kept to himself.  
  
"What happened Harry? Are you not comfortable?" asked Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Oh No! Mrs. Granger. It's just that.I never sat at a dinner table. I always ate in my own room." Said Harry a bit remorsefully.  
  
"What? That's horrible Harry. Why wouldn't your uncle and aunt allow you?" asked Mrs. Granger rather commiserated.  
  
"Oh! They only hate me for what I am.a wizard. But that's Ok."  
  
"Harry! It's very nice of you to accept and not react to that. I appreciate that!" Mr. Granger spoke sincerely.  
  
"Did you have a computer Harry?" asked Mrs. Granger trying for a light talk.  
  
"Um.no Mrs. Granger! Actually I didn't even have a room to stay till my second year at Hogwarts" replied Harry a bit ashamed and bit his tongue for mentioning it.  
  
"What? Where did you sleep?" asked Mrs. Granger feeling for the boy.  
  
Harry sighed and blamed himself for starting with it.  
  
"Actually, I practically lived in a cupboard under the stairs. Later I got to live in a room that was locked from outside by my uncle all the time" Harry felt even worse  
  
Mr. Granger understood that this not going to be a happy discussion. Thinking of changing the subject, "Hermione! You always talk about your school. Why don't you tell us about yours and Harry's experiences from earlier years?"  
  
"Oh Dad! In our first year, Harry saved me from a 12 foot mountain troll."  
  
"Hermione! You did tell us in your first year holidays, dear" smiled Mr. Granger.  
  
"Oh!" blushed Hermione. "In second year, remember I told you that I was sick, it was actually...well.I was petrified by a basilisk from our school underground."  
  
"What.what is a Basilisk?" asked a worried Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Oh! It is a 30 foot snake with a very venomous poison and her looks can kill people when stared at." concluded sheepishly.  
  
"Hermione! Why didn't you tell us?" Mr. Granger said with an admonishing tone.  
  
"Dad! Don't worry. The school nurse cured me"  
  
"But how can the students be safe when there is a snake, not to mention a huge one with looks that can kill?" asked Mr. Granger worriedly.  
  
"Dad! Don't worry. Harry killed it during our second year" said Hermione smiling.  
  
Mrs. Granger awed at Harry.  
  
'This boy killed such a powerful snake?' she wondered.  
  
Without caring for their reaction, Hermione continued.  
  
"In our third year, Harry and I saved Harry's godfather.which I already told you. But did I tell you that Harry fought with Dementors to save all our lives?"  
  
"Now! What are Dementors?" asked a baffled Mr. Granger.  
  
"They are foul undead creatures that suck the soul out of a person and even some of the most powerful wizards cannot fight them" finished a proud Hermione.  
  
By now both Grangers are slightly sweating.  
  
'This little boy did all of that by his third year?'  
  
"Hermione! Thanks for telling me. I will never be on the angry side of Harry", said a shocked Mr. Granger.  
  
"Not to mention that last year he defeated wizards 2 years older than him and fought that You-know-who .right?" asked a tensed Mrs. Granger.  
  
By now, Harry is as red as a tomato. Hermione quickly realized what's happening with him.  
  
"Oh! Dad.Mom. Please don't treat him different. Harry hates being recognized as special. He just wants to be Harry" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Oh! We are sorry Harry. It's just we were amused and surprised at the sudden discovery. Want to have some dessert?" Mrs. Granger quickly changed discussion.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry. She was relieved to find Harry relax a little and become normal again. "No thanks! Mrs. Granger" he replied coolly.  
  
"Come on Harry! I will walk you back to your room" said Hermione smiling.  
  
Harry wished goodnight to Grangers and went to bed almost immediately. Sometime in the middle of the night, He felt some sound of clicking and then his mattress sunk as if someone climbed in.  
  
"Hermione!" he gasped as she snuck into his bed.  
  
"Shhh! I couldn't sleep. Maybe I can sleep well here. You wouldn't mind do you?"  
  
From her words Harry felt like she is not going to take "No" for an answer.  
  
"Ok!" he nodded and went back to bed. She happily snuggled beside him and placed her hand on his chest.  
  
'Wow! He sure did fill in during summer. I mean his body feels great.' heat flushed all over Hermione. Harry's thoughts were very much similar. He felt tingling sensations all over his body at her touch. But he was determined not to react for that would give away his feelings. Calmly, he took her hand into his hand. Contended, both drifted to sleep immediately.  
  
* * * Every day Harry and Hermione would eat breakfast together, then sit and do some homework. They'd talk about several things and go around the house doing different chores. After lunch, they both would sit down and read for their next year. Harry was the one who really wanted study hard, much to Hermione's happiness. They would do some dueling together (Harry would teach Hermione) and then go for a swim or a walk around the neighborhood or do some shopping. Hermione was surprised to see Harry be so adept and more advanced than her in dueling.  
  
"Harry! Where did you learn all those powerful shields? You don't even seem to be tired after casting them!" asked a visibly shocked Hermione.  
  
"Err.Mione! I was practicing every day. Do you want me to teach you too?" asked Harry expectantly.  
  
"Sure!" Hermione grinned wide and nodded fervently.  
  
* * *  
  
July 31st arrived quickly...  
  
Harry had gifts from Ron, Sirius, Hagrid and even Dumbledore. Though Sirius was proved innocent in Harry's fifth year, much to the efforts of the trio, he still didn't settle down and is currently searching for a house to live in. Dumbledore however, convinced the Auror department and got him a job with Mad-eye moody, who was earlier forced out of retirement.  
  
Hermione secretly warned her parents and they had a party in their house. Mrs. Granger baked a wonderful cake and they all had great time going to London for an opera.  
  
All through the day Harry was wondering about what Hermione is going to give him and why she had not given him yet? He however decided to keep quite.  
  
After dinner both Harry and Hermione walked back to their bedrooms. Harry stopped and kissed Hermione on the cheek and wished her goodnight. Hermione tugged his shirt and dragged him into her room.  
  
"Potter! Did you think I would forget your gift?" asked with a smirk.  
  
"Well, what do have for me?" asked Harry smiling.  
  
"Here you go!" Hermione hugged him tight, gave a deep kiss on his cheek leaving Harry flushed red and handed him a small package.  
  
It was a small jewel box. Harry opened it immediately and found a golden chain with a griffin as a locket.  
  
"Wonderful Hermione" Harry thanked placing it around his neck. What he missed is that there was an inscription behind the griffin saying 'H/Hr forever'  
  
Harry hugged Hermione and later both went to bed (ah.separately)  
  
* * *  
  
One month almost passed on.  
  
Every evening Harry would also jump in and help Mrs. Granger with her work in kitchen despite protests of Hermione.  
  
"Harry! You are a guest here. Just relax." Hermione dragged him out into the living room hissing.  
  
"Hermione! As much as I am a guest, I would like to be of some help. I don't want to sit there doing nothing. It would be rude." Harry protested.  
  
"But you are not sitting idle. You were helping me duel and read books. Isn't that enough?" squeaked Hermione.  
  
They walked away bickering all the way into Hermione's room.  
  
'He is so sweet. He wanted to help me. How many boys are so considerate?' an amused Mrs. Granger thought.  
  
Upstairs.  
  
"Harry! What is it with you and work? You are not at Dursleys anymore. You are supposed to have fun" Hermione said accusingly.  
  
"Hermione! I am having fun. Besides it is good to help and spend some time away from those regular things I do all the time." 'Oh no! what did I say' thought Harry  
  
But Hermione caught up fast. "What do you mean some time away? Don't you like spending time with me? If so potter, I am not interested in wasting my time with you too. Now please leave me alone" ordered a livid Hermione.  
  
Before Harry can protest, he was pushed away from her room and the door was closed.  
  
'Oh dear! Now what do I do?' a visibly exasperated Harry walked back to his room.  
  
Hermione didn't come out of her room for the remaining evening. She didn't even join them for dinner. Harry had to tell Mrs. Granger about what happened.  
  
"Don't worry Harry. Let her come out on her own accord. We know her. Let's finish our dinner. She normally would sneak into kitchen for dinner late in the night, after a tantrum" Mrs. Granger suggested.  
  
"No Mrs. Granger. I am not hungry. I had a heavy lunch" Harry lied.  
  
Despite several protests from the Grangers, Harry bid them goodnight and went back to his room. He is very unhappy for upsetting Hermione.  
  
'You shouldn't have said that, you prat!' he blamed himself. Thinking hard, he sunk into the bed and before he knew he slept.  
  
Sometime in the middle of the night, Harry woke up with someone sitting next to him on his bed. He squinted his eyes and sat up to see Hermione with a very angry face.  
  
'Oh god! Did she come here to beat me up?' he wondered with fear.  
  
Before he could run, Hermione pulled him holding his shirt close to her. "Why didn't you eat dinner? Are you crazy. If you are mad at me, yell at me. But do not miss dinner" Hermione nearly shouted.  
  
"What! You are the one who is mad at me and now you are yelling at me. I didn't do anyth." before Harry can close his mouth, Hermione pushed a big sandwich into his open mouth but pulled out after a bite making sure not to gag him.  
  
"Shut up and finish this sandwich. I made it for you" ordered Hermione.  
  
Harry was partly cowered but very happy that she is back on talking terms with him.  
  
He didn't speak a single word and quickly finished the sandwich along with some orange soda, being very silent like a frightened kid.  
  
"Now. Sleep." Hissed Hermione making Harry quickly dig into the bed.  
  
Hermione also slipped into the covers along with him.  
  
"Hermione. Are you sure."  
  
"Shhh! Never do such things again. Understand?" warned Hermione. She leaned in and kissed Harry on his cheek. Unseen by Harry she had a contended smile on her face as she snuggled closer to Harry.  
  
The Next day, forgetting all their fights, they both busily got ready for Kings Cross.  
  
* * * 


	4. Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends, Ms. Rowling does.  
  
Author's Note 1: This is my first fic. Please let me know of your opinion and I shall try and improve. I did borrow some original ideas from several great writers around this archive, only to improve upon them. I do not mean any disrespect to them. Thanks.  
  
bNOTE:/b " " - normal talking. ' ' - thinking  
  
Chapter 4: Back to Hogwarts  
  
On September 1st Harry and Hermione along with her parents went to Kings cross station. Grangers hugged both the kids and wished them good luck for the 6th year. Harry and Hermione went onto the platform and onto the train quickly trying to find Ron. He is nowhere to be seen. After sometime when the train was moving Ron came into their compartment, grinning madly.  
  
"Why are you grinning like a fool?" asked Harry  
  
"Nothing" said Ron dreamily  
  
"There is something and tell me what is it?" pressed Harry  
  
Hermione is looking surprised at Ron. He is still dreaming.  
  
"LAVENDERAGREEDTOGOWITME" blurted very quickly  
  
"What?...Oh great Ron. Congratulations" Harry shook hands with Ron. But Hermione didn't understand a bit.  
  
"What is it Ron? I didn't get it" she was curious to know what's going on.  
  
"Oh no! No second chance." Smiled Ron and as she looked at Harry he smiled and shrugged with a helpless look on his face.  
  
"Fine. If I am not so wanted, I better keep to myself." And she huffed past them outside despite the boys protest.  
  
Ron and Harry ignored it and started playing exploding craps.  
  
After what seemed like a few minutes, a shocked Hermione walked in with confusion written all over her face.  
  
"What is Hermione? Something wrong?" asked a worried Harry.  
  
"It's Malfoy! He..", she was cut off by Ron "Did he say anything to you" building up rage.  
  
"No! I mean, I ran into him and he looked sorry and apologized me. He was also addressing me with my last name. After that he didn't look at me in the eye. I warned him but he didn't reply." A still puzzled Hermione replied.  
  
"Maybe he is up to something?" suggested Ron  
  
"I don't know Ron" shrugged Harry.  
  
Finally they gave up and Hermione started to read Hogwarts: a History as usual, but Harry opened up a book of Ancient Runes and started reading it, much to the shock of Ron.  
  
"Harry!...are you ok? I mean, what did Hermione do to you while you were there?" asked a bewildered Ron ignoring glares from Hermione.  
  
"Nothing Ron. I just wanted to make full use of my last 2 years at Hogwarts. Be prepared for you-know-who, just incase."  
  
But Ron is still shocked and thought he would go mental if he stayed there long. He excused himself to find Ginny and the twins and walked out. Hermione laughed and settled herself besides Harry, obviously impressed by both his attitude and proud for rubbing on him.  
  
"Harry! What are your plans for this year?" asked Hermione playing with his fingers.  
  
"Hmm...I am going to drop Divination and take up both Ancient Runes & Arithmancy"  
  
"Wow Harry! That is great, I mean, I will help you Arithmancy as you are 2 years behind" Hermione hugged Harry and smiled.  
  
After an hour or so, both felt really tired and leaned onto each other and dozed off.  
  
Ron, Ginny and the twins came in only to be surprised at the scene. Hermione is leaning her head on Harry shoulder while Harry is resting on her head. She is also holding his hand, intertwining her fingers.  
  
"Aww...isn't that cute!" sighed Ginny, waking up both Harry and Hermione. They quickly detached and composed themselves.  
  
"Guys! How long were you here? And why didn't you wake me up?" questioned a puzzled Harry.  
  
All of them smiled coyly at Harry and continued to pack their things and change into robes. Hermione and Ginny went into the toilet and changed into their robes.  
  
After wishing Hagrid the trio along with Ginny got into a horseless carriage and headed to Hogwarts. Harry was very happy to see Hogwarts. It's like being home again. Ron spoke thoughtfully.  
  
"Don't you find it a little odd? I mean Malfoy didn't even come and bother us?"  
  
"Oh! Shut it Ron. Let's just enjoy our time this year", suggested Hermione.  
  
All four got down and walked into great hall. Once seated, the first years walked in, ushered by McGonagall. The hat had a new song, which they all enjoyed and the sorting finished rather quickly.  
  
Gryffindor got 7, Slytherin got 9, Hufflepuff got 8 while Ravenclaw got 7. Dumbledore hushed everyone by standing up for announcements.  
  
"Welcome everyone for another wonderful year at Hogwarts. I am sure you will fill your empty brains and walk down the path of good. First and foremost, the forbidden forest is restricted to all the students. No student should walk at night after 10, without being accompanied by a prefect, Head boy or girl or a professor."  
  
Dumbledore paused smiling.  
  
"On a happier note, we are going continue having a dueling class along with DADA. And I am happy to welcome professor Remus Lupin to teach the class, while Arabella Figg will continue with the regular DADA."  
  
Everyone clapped loud, with the Slytherin being the faintest and Gryffindor, the loudest. After the noise subsided Dumbledore continued.  
  
"And for the most important event: mumble jumble"  
  
With that all the tables were filled with food and everyone started to discuss about the new announcements and eat their food.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron waved to Lupin and Figg who smiled back. Harry grabbed chicken with rice and garlic potatoes, Hermione nibbled on some turkey with vegetables while Ron filled the plate with whatever he could.  
  
Ginny choked back a laugh when she found Ron struggling to swallow something hard. "Ron! You disgust us. Chew your food before swallowing"  
  
"Sorry! Very hungry." he grinned back with his mouth full.  
  
"Excuse me. Are you The Harry Potter?" asked a tentative first year to Harry.  
  
"Here we go again", mumbled Harry stifling a laugh from Hermione. "Yes, and please call me Harry. I am no different from you. And to tell you the truth, I was more scared than you were, for my sorting event." Whispered in the boy's ear making him grin and shake his hands.  
  
Harry and Hermione being prefects ushered the students to their respective dormitories. Once done with the formalities, they sat on the couches in the common room. Ron, Lavender and Ginny were seated across. Ron and Lavender were smirking at Harry and Hermione. They know that the Gryffindor prefects loved each other. It's just that they were stubborn at admitting their feelings that made Ron surprise or say annoyed sometimes.  
  
"Harry! What are your plans for this year mate" asked a curious Ron.  
  
"Well! We have Quidditch to practice for. Ron, it's great that you are keeper. Apart from that we have our Marauder gang to pull off pranks on stupid Slytherins" Harry chuckled with Ron.  
  
"No Harry! You are a prefect and you should set an example to young Gryffindors. What if someone catches you? You will loose more points for Gryffindor" Hermione in an admonishing tone.  
  
"Mione! Calm down. I am setting an example for Gryffindors to learn and fight Slytherins otherwise they will ride the kids all the time. As far as catching me is considered, they are yet to meet their luck.don't they?" smirked Harry.  
  
Hermione already was a bit weak in her knees for Harry calling her like that nodded to what ever he said feeling a bit dazed. They all chatted a while and then went to bed.  
  
The first week was nice as the classes started without any problems and Harry was getting along surprisingly even with Snape. Partly because, Snape when tried to embarrass Harry found that He was very good at Potions, decided to leave him alone. But unknown to many, Snape admired Harry, almost from their first year. But According to him, I"if everyone pampers him, it would get onto his head and eventually he would be a worthless git"/I and so he started being harsh with Harry.  
  
Hermione is very proud of him. She was surprised when Snape nodded to Harry's potion without remarking. "See. If only you study a bit, you'd a be adored by every teacher."  
  
"Mione! Stop it. You are making me feel bad. I don't want to be adored by every teacher. Everyone can do that to you. Besides, how will I pull pranks then?" asked a visibly careless Harry.  
  
"Whatever. You are now coming with me to the library and no arguments" insisted Hermione and literally dragged him to the library despite Harry's protests.  
  
Harry and Hermione sat opposite to each other. Harry started reading about Potions while Hermione read about Animagi. However, she couldn't really concentrate on the book. She started glancing at Harry and observed his facial features. Whenever Harry glanced at her, she would quickly get back to her book.  
  
'Why is she peaking at me? Does she like me?...or is there something on my face?' Harry thought.  
  
'Why doesn't he look at me? Am I that ugly?...or is he really interested in that book?' Hermione thought.  
  
However, their trail of thoughts was immediately disturbed by a familiar voice.  
  
"Well, let's see. Famous Harry Potter and his girlfriend how touching." it was Malfoy. He did not have the dripping sarcasm in his voice anymore. It's more sort of forced comment, which Harry realized immediately.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy!" Harry asked coldly.  
  
"Potter! I need to talk to you..alone" Malfoy spoke seriously, glancing towards Hermione.  
  
Harry thought for a second and nodded to Hermione. She reluctantly walked away towards the entrance and waited outside.  
  
"What is it Malfoy?" Harry asked again.  
  
"I am only here to tell you to be careful in the first Quidditch match against Ravenclaw.." Malfoy tried to remind Harry about the change in match up.  
  
"Why do you care?" asked Harry with the same coldness.  
  
"I...Let's just say that I do care Potter. Don't even ask why, it is immaterial to you. But if I were you I would be careful" Malfoy repeated this time.  
  
"What should I be careful about?" asked Harry, trying to get more information.  
  
"Unfortunately I do not know.Harry. I managed to overhear this conversation and thought it is important for you to know." Malfoy stood up and walked out.  
  
As he came out, he faced Hermione looking at him piercingly.  
  
"Don't look at me like that Granger. I didn't do anything to your precious Potter." smirked Malfoy and walked away.  
  
Hermione quickly walked in and found Harry deeply thinking.  
  
"Harry! What happened? What did Malfoy talk about?" she questioned eagerly.  
  
Harry broke his thoughts and explained everything to Hermione. She shrugged and looked at him worried.  
  
"I don't know if Malfoy is up to something or what he told is true. But oh...Harry, be careful." Said a worried Hermione.  
  
"Don't worry Mione! I will be careful. What really confuses me is that he called me with my first name", said a surprised Harry.  
  
Harry is really busy. He is a prefect, Quidditch captain, had extra classes and was practicing dueling.  
  
The team now comprised of himself as seeker, Ron as keeper, Ginny, Colin and Leah as chasers and Seamus & Dean as beaters. Ron would come up with brilliant strategies and undertake training sessions as well.  
  
On top of these, Hermione dragged Harry to library every evening and Ron was getting frustrated.  
  
"What the hell is going on Hermione? Why don't you let Harry have some fun? How come you always boss him around?"  
  
"Ron. Don't be a stupid. Harry has to work hard. He needs good grades. I am not bossing him and I am one of his best friends. Actually, you should also start joining us" crossed Hermione.  
  
"Oh dear! Let me live mum. I don't want to cross you ever" Ron ran out of the portrait leaving Hermione laughing.  
  
* * *  
  
"Harry! Can I ask you something?" asked Hermione hesitatingly, closing her book.  
  
"Sure Mione! Anything" replied Harry.  
  
"You said you learnt some stuff during holidays. Can you teach me?" she asked  
  
Harry was surprised 'teaching Hermione Granger, wow!' he laughed.  
  
"What are you laughing at" she playfully slapped his shoulder.  
  
"Nothing. I thought there isn't anything that you should learn." chuckling.  
  
"Oh! Now you want to make fun of me too. I am so mad at you Harry Potter" Hermione pouted with fake anger.  
  
"I am sorry Mione! I will make up to you. I promise!" pleaded Harry.  
  
'Oh! I can't resist when he calls me with that name and his beautiful eyes, I can stare into them forever...', sighed Hermione giving up.  
  
They started meeting every night after dinner in an empty classroom in the fifth floor where normally none of the students walk around.  
  
IOn the third meeting./I  
  
Hermione shouted all the curses she knew. But Harry stood there smiling, shielding all of them without any effort. Hermione shouted "Inflamare" and shot a gust of flames at Harry and Harry said something making a gush of water sprouting out of his wand stopping the fire.  
  
"Harry! What is that?" asked a surprised Hermione.  
  
"Oh! Nothing Mione. Are you tired?" asked Harry smirking.  
  
Hermione put up a stern face and started attacking him, all the while surprising in her mind and Harry not even sweating to stopped all her curses.  
  
"Harry! You are supposed to attack me. I should learn to shield too, remember?" shouted Hermione.  
  
"Ok!" accepted Harry. He merely sent a Jelly legs curse breaking Hermione's shield and making her legs wobble and fall on the ground.  
  
"How?...what...?" Hermione was shocked that a simple curse broke her shield she thought was strong.  
  
Harry ran to her and tried to check if she is Ok. "Mione! Are you ok?"  
  
Hermione looked up at him coyly and said "so typical of you Potter. Always caring about me" she smiled and yelled "Expelliarmus", making Harry's wand slip into hers and throwing him 5 feet.  
  
"Hey! You cheated me" accused Harry.  
  
"Give up? I win anyway" she shrugged smiling at him.  
  
"No! I do not give up. Let's continue" Harry defiantly stood up.  
  
"But Harry. You can't do much without a wand" Hermione hesitated but when she found that Harry wasn't moving and stood in an attacking position, she thought, 'Why not just finish it up' and shouted "Petrificus Totalus" at Harry.  
  
Harry mumbled "Aegis" and waved his hand to bring a powerful shield around him deflecting the curse, shocking Hermione. He immediately yelled "Expelliarmus" and waved his hand at Hermione and she flew 15 feet while her wand reaching Harry. She fell, luckily on a cushion of carpet in the corner.  
  
Harry ran up to her. "Hermione! Are you alright?" Harry asked worriedly.  
  
Hermione was still in shock. 'Harry can do wandless magic and he can do some other things..that....wait a minute! it's elemental magic. Yes, that's how he summoned water' She finally pulled through the puzzle.  
  
She looked up to his worried face. "Harry why didn't you tell me that you knew Wandless and Elemental magic?" sternly crossing her hands.  
  
Harry stood still. He knew that Hermione is smart and she can put 2 and 2 together. But he didn't realize she'd figure out so fast.  
  
'Damn! Why do I give in like that?' thought Harry. He is a bit scared now.  
  
"Hermione! I am going to tell you about thi.", he was cut short immediately by Hermione.  
  
"Harry! I am your best friend and why do you want to hide things from me? Do you know how dangerous it is to practice this kind of magic without help or supervision? I thought you knew me better and told me. I could have helped you", mumbled Hermione with a bit of shock, anger and admiration.  
  
"Hermione! Relax. I always wanted to tell you. I also wanted to surprise you. I always thought you as my best friend. Actually, you were much more to me."  
  
'Oh no! what did I say' suddenly adjusting his throat he continued.  
  
"I mean, you were there for me from the day one. I owe you a lot. But please do not take it the wrong way. As of helping me, I am sure I couldn't find anyone better than you. But Arabella helped me through the learning".  
  
Hermione's face lit up for the first few sentences, but dulled later and certainly her face fell when she heard the last sentence. She wanted to be there for him when he wanted and help him through. She wanted to be that someone who he relied upon and took the help from. Now, in one summer, Arabella took her position from her. Hermione felt really miserable.  
  
Harry thought that she is still mad at him. He walked closer and held her hands.  
  
"Hermione! Please don't be mad at me. I never intentionally did it. I meant what I said".  
  
Hermione looked into his eyes.  
  
'Oh! Those green pools'  
  
How she longed to be immersed in those. She almost leaned for a kiss. Harry's mind is running fast. He wanted to kiss her so bad. He looked into her brown eyes and lost in time.  
  
'Control Hermione! He is your best friend for god's sake. You will only destroy your beautiful friendship. Atleast that's the best you can get from Harry.'  
  
"Oh...ok!" Hermione recovered quickly leaving a disappointed Harry behind.  
  
"I am sorry I reacted too much Harry. You are my best friend and we helped each other from our first year. I was only worried about you".  
  
I'Damn! I love you Harry and I can't say that to you.'/I Hermione screamed in her mind. 


	5. Revelations, with Ron?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends, Ms. Rowling does.  
  
Author's Note 1: This is my first fic. Please let me know of your opinion and I shall try and improve. I did borrow some original ideas from several great writers around this archive, only to improve upon them. I do not mean any disrespect to them. Thanks.  
  
Gotcha, with the title! My thanks to all the reviewers. You guys have been great. This means a lot to me.  
  
Met19 : I just plan to make Malfoy, good. There is a story with him that made him to think of joining forces with Harry. Don't worry...there are enough villans.  
  
Light : Thank you!  
  
Kailey : Thank you!  
  
Sew2100 : Thanks a bunch, for the advice. I just learned to do some "Hangers" from all of your comments...(smile.smile)  
  
Jibrille : I know what you mean. I hate to disappoint you. Here you go. Thanks again.  
Chapter 5: Revelations... with Ron?  
  
Harry and Hermione walked back silently. They both were tensed of talking to each other.  
  
'I should have kissed him. How cute he looks in that wild hair. Oh! I wish he just holds me in his hands..wait! What's happening to me? Am I so out of control? I got to stop this. I almost destroyed our friendship.' Thought Hermione.  
  
She couldn't walk with Harry without touching him.  
  
"Umm..Harry! I forgot my wand there. You go ahead. I will catch up" saying, Hermione ran back without waiting for Harry to talk back.  
  
Harry sighed and walked back to his dorm dejected.  
  
'I almost kissed her and might have made her mad at me. I would have lost her friendship. What can I do to make her at least look at me like more than a friend? Maybe, I am not good enough for her. I can't even express my love to her. Some Gryffindor I am....'  
  
Deep in his thoughts, Harry didn't see a rat scuffling behind a statue....with a silver paw!  
  
"Harry!" yelled Ron running after him, yelling him to stop.  
  
Ron had to overtake him and shake his shoulders to wake Harry up from his thoughts.  
  
"Where were you? I was looking for you all over the place?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry didn't want to tell Ron about his training of Hermione.  
  
"Oh! I was visiting Dumbledore. I was talking about a dream I had over summer" quickly covering it up.  
  
"What happened to you Harry? You look a bit shaken?" asked Ron concerned.  
  
Before Harry could say there was nothing, Ron saw something bothering him. He was like that from a few days. But today it was worse.  
  
"Harry! You are hiding something. I am one of your best friends. Tell me what's bothering you? Shall I call Hermione?"  
  
That last sentence jolted Harry to reality. "NOO! Not Hermione" he almost shouted with fear in his eyes.  
  
"What happened between you and Hermione? Why do you not want to talk to her? Did you two fight?" asked Ron shaking Harry.  
  
Harry shook his head in response. He was scared, he would say something.  
  
"Oh! You don't want to share this with Hermione.."  
  
Ron thought for a second. 'The way Harry looked at Hermione during feast!!'  
  
Slowly, a smile dawned on his face.  
  
"Wait a minute! You like Hermione...don't you?" startling Harry.  
  
'Damn! Ron is smart' thought Harry. But he wouldn't give in.  
  
"What do you mean? Of Course I like her. She is one of my best friends Ron", replied Harry defiantly.  
  
"Break it out Harry. I mean, you like her 'like that', don't you?" smirked Ron.  
  
Ron is surprisingly smart sometimes. But Harry still wouldn't give in.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about Ron!" still resisting.  
  
"Come on Harry! Everyone knows it. Ginny also told me about how you look at Hermione. Even Slytherins know it." smiled Ron wide. His revelations are taking a very good effect on Harry. He was squirming uncomfortably.  
  
"Ron you are nuts. Guess you were dreaming very much." Denying with all that he got.  
  
"You like her!"  
  
"I don't"  
  
"You do"  
  
"I don't"  
  
"YES"  
  
"NO"  
  
"You do"  
  
"Oh! Shut up Ron" Harry shouted out of frustration.  
  
"Harry! I often hear you talking in your sleep about someone, name starting with 'H' and ending with 'E'. I knew it, but thought that it was a normal dream. Your behavior is confirming it. Come off it now. It will only make you feel better." Throwing his last stone at Harry.  
  
Harry forgot the fact that Ron would never wake up, even if hippogriff's run around him. He just couldn't take anymore. He needed to let it out to someone!  
  
"Ok! Ron. But you must swear. You should tell no living soul."  
  
Ron nodded eagerly.  
  
"I think I love.her"  
  
Ron grinned ear to ear. "I knew it.I knew it" he started shouting.  
  
"Knock it off Ron. You don't shout it for the whole school!" hissed Harry angrily.  
  
"Oh! Sorry mate! Did you tell her." Asked a relieved Ron.  
  
"No! I am not sure she'd love me back. I mean, I am her friend and she already dated Krum before and then you... She might not even be thinking of me. I will only end up ruining our friendship." Replied a sorrowful Harry.  
  
Ron felt bad for his friend. "Come off it now Harry. For someone like you, you are very thick sometimes. Hermione wanted to be noticed by us. That's the reason she went out with Krum. Second, I asked her out, true, but I realized that she likes you. You were too much of a git to give in. But she, I think she thinks a lot about you. She was used to talk about you all the time." Ron paused.  
  
"So! Are you not mad at me?" asked Harry hopefully  
  
Ron understood what Harry meant. "No mate! Not at all! We are better off as friends." Replied Ron happily. Harry was still doubtful about Hermione liking him.  
  
"Who do you think she ran to, when we broke up?" asked Ron trying to prove a point  
  
"Me. But she did because I am her friend. I am only scared that I wouldn't even be that if I tell her about my feelings." Replied a worried Harry.  
  
"Oh! Harry! How would you know that she wouldn't like you if you don't open up? Besides, I have a strong feeling that she does like you. But it's your war Harry. I can only help you. You know, make your move Mate!" patted Ron.  
  
"Thanks Ron! I really appreciate that." Nodded Harry.  
  
"Now. I guess she is in her dorm. Just go to her and talk to her. Tell her your feelings. You should do it sooner or later. Don't wait till it is too late!" encouraged Ron.  
  
"OK Ron! Please hold other girls from entering the dorm. I will be back in a sec" ran Harry.  
  
* * *  
  
"Master! I have great news regarding Potter." Hurried Wormtail.  
  
"What is it Wormtail and it better be good", sneered Voldermort.  
  
"Potter seems to like his mud blood friend. He always spends time with her." Said Wormtail, praying this information would satisfy his master.  
  
"hmm! Just like his father. You will live for this information, wormtail. Now, it is time to strike, where it hurts....ha.ha.ha" his laugh cackled all over the area, scaring animals around.  
  
He suddenly stopped.  
  
"Lucius!" he yelled.  
  
"Yes! Master!" Lucius stepped forward fearfully.  
  
"Is your son ready for induction?" asked Voldermort expecting a Yes.  
  
"Master! Forgive me...He will need more time. He doesn't really understand your power", stammered Lucius fearing the consequences.  
  
"Lucius...Lucius! You disappoint me. You did a big mistake of failing to get Potter to our side. Now, you make a second mistake of failing to convince your son. What am I to do with you?" thought Voldermort mockingly.  
  
"Forgive me Master! I will not fail this time. I have a loyal recruit from Hogwarts. I will use this person to bring my son to you" quickly completed Lucius.  
  
Voldermort who was about to put Cruciatus curse on Lucius, stopped. He looked at him for a few seconds and finally nodded in approval.  
  
"I am giving you another chance. However, I have a plan" and started discussing a plan to hurt Potter....bad.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry was all charged up to admit his feelings. But the closer he got to the girl's dorm, the weaker he got. Just as he entered the dorm, he felt totally scared.  
  
'What if she hates me? What if she loves someone else? Damn.." muttered Harry.  
  
Hermione's bed had curtains drawn close. Though he couldn't see through the curtains, he could make it out that She is curling in the bed, under her covers.  
  
"Mione!" started Harry shakily.  
  
No reply came back.  
  
"I have been thinking for a long time, about you. You have been a great friend and I am glad that you were. Every day of my life, since our first year, you were there for me and helped me. You were there for me even when Ron was against me. I can't really thank you enough." He paused.  
  
"Mione! I..I think I love you!" finished Harry holding his breath.  
  
"Mione!" called Harry trying to listen for any reply.  
  
There was no sound at all. Instead she turned wildly under her covers.  
  
Harry got confused. She is supposed to yell at him or throw things at him.  
  
'I shouldn't have even started it. If only I had a chance, I would have ran back all the way to the lake and hid under the water', huffed Harry.  
  
He slowly approached the bed. Before he could pull the curtains...  
  
"Harry!"  
  
A/N : know what I mean? "CliffHangers" are good. But they are bad if there is a lot of delay. I will be fast, I promise. 


	6. Midnight Encounters

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends, Ms. Rowling does.  
  
Author's Note 1: This is my first fic. Please let me know of your opinion and I shall try and improve. I did borrow some original ideas from several great writers around this archive, only to improve upon them. I do not mean any disrespect to them. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 6: Midnight Encounters  
  
Harry whirred back. Hermione is standing at the door. Confused, Harry pulled the curtains only to find Crookshanks coming from under the covers.  
  
Harry sighed a huge relief. 'I LIVE!' he yelled mentally.  
  
"What are you doing here? Who are you talking to?" asked Hermione surprised.  
  
"I...I was just trying to remind you about dinner. I thought you were on your bed." Stuttered Harry.  
  
"Oh!" mused Hermione. She was sure he wasn't telling the truth.  
  
She however did not want to press any further.  
  
"Let's go then", she led him down to the great hall.  
  
Harry walked behind her quickly and found Ron and the table waiting for them. One quick glance explained everything to Ron. He sighed, shaking his head. He had some other thoughts bothering him.  
  
"Hey Harry! Did you notice Malfoy receiving mail in the morning from a bird that doesn't belong to the school?" asked Ron in a very hushed voice.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"Anyway, I heard him telling his goons to not wait for him after dinner as he needs to meet someone!" whispered Ron so that only Harry and Hermione can hear.  
  
"Really! He might be meeting someone, maybe a Voldermort's goon. We should stop him if he compromises the school security Ron!" said Harry eagerly.  
  
Hermione looked at them worriedly, but didn't say anything.  
  
Both thought for a while and slowly ate their dinner. As Ron was eating he felt someone watching him and looking up to find Lavender Brown stealing glances at him.  
  
Ron smiled back and started eating again. He again looked back and found her talking animatedly with Parvati.  
  
'She sure is beautiful..wait Gorgeous..that blonde hair....blue eyes and She herself is...what the crap is wrong with me? Am I also in love?...ahhhh' Ron shook his head out of frustration.  
  
"Are you Ok Ron?" asked Harry and Hermione in unison.  
  
Ron quickly nodded his head and concentrated on his dinner. Then he looked at Hermione. She is nibbling her food, with a close watch on Harry. Harry is also trying to eat his food while his eyes were drifting towards Hermione.  
  
'Prats! Why don't they just realize?' pondered Ron.  
  
They didn't talk much during the dinner. All three stood up and walked towards the entrance of the Great hall and coincidentally Malfoy reached them at the same time. Suddenly an idea flashed in Ron's mind. He purposefully tripped and fell on Malfoy, almost knocking him onto the door.  
  
"Uh!.Sorry..didn't see that coming" apologized Ron.  
  
"Watch where you are walking Weasley. You might rub on someone...." drawled Malfoy with a less than normal tone. Soon the trio walked towards Gryffindor common room.  
  
Once settled in the most reclusive corner of the room, Hermione started to lecture.  
  
"What's up with you Ron? You tripped intentionally, didn't you?" asked a suspicious Hermione.  
  
"Ta! da!" Ron flashed Malfoy's letter from earlier to Harry.  
  
"You got it? Great nick Ron" shouted an elated Harry.  
  
"What's going on Harry? Ron! Are you nuts nicking Malfoy's letter? Somebody tell me what's going on?" demanded Hermione.  
  
"Calm down Hermione! We observed Malfoy getting mail from birds that do not belong to the school and we presume that he is planning to be or meeting a death eater. We just wanted to find out for real and Ron came up with this wonderful job" complimented Harry making Ron bow a little, smiling smug.  
  
Mr. Malfoy!  
  
Meet me near Herbology class after 11:00pm. I have an important message for you. Fail and the consequences will be dangerous.  
  
F.D.E  
  
"What does F.D.E means anyway" asked Ron thinking hard.  
  
"Maybe, Fellow Death Eater?" wondered Harry.  
  
"That's right Harry! It fits. We have to find out why they are meeting!" said Ron.  
  
"I am not sure that is a good idea. You are not going to follow him are you?" asked a hesitating Hermione.  
  
Both Harry and Ron smiled wide confirming her fears.  
  
"Oh! Harry...Ron! Please don't do such stupid things. You can be in great danger as well as put our house in danger, incase anyone sees you" begged Hermione.  
  
"Hermione! That's what Invisibility cloak and Marauder's map are for" crossed Ron earning a glare from Hermione.  
  
They acted as if they are studying till every one went to bed. Once the common room is devoid if everyone but them, Hermione started again.  
  
"Harry! You are not going and that is final." Decided Hermione.  
  
"What...who are you to decide for Harry? He can think for himself. Besides, you need not accompany us....Harry! Why don't you say something?" shouted Ron who was very upset over Hermione's bossiness.  
  
"Um.Hermione! Don't be mad. Ron is right. We have to find out Malfoy's motives. You know we will be perfectly safe with the map and cloak. I promise to be back before it is late....Ok?" Harry pleaded Hermione for permission.  
  
'Oh Dear! They are behaving like a couple.' Smirked Ron. Before Hermione could talk against Harry's pleading Ron jumped in.  
  
"Hey! Why do you plead her? She is not your wife..." winced Ron as both Harry and Hermione threw a death glare and Ron.  
  
"Err..sorry! Let's go Harry" trying to change the topic. Hermione who is totally red with Ron's words couldn't say anything.  
  
"Please....be careful....Harry" stammered "and you too Ron" added as an afterthought.  
  
They nodded and stepped out of the common room quietly. They walked slowly in the cloak not wanting to trip on the cloak. However, the cloak covered them completely. They waited patiently near the Herbology classroom for 15 minutes.  
  
"Do you think he would come here?" whispered Ron.  
  
"Silence Ron. It was written in the letter. Wasn't it?" Harry whispering back.  
  
Ron silently nodded, but had his doubts. They were wiped away as the sound of someone walking near by alerted both of them.  
  
From the shadows Malfoy walked in. Both were surprised to see Malfoy being a little afraid and hesitant as he approached a death eater coming in from the other side.  
  
"How did you get here? There are supposed to be wards around this place", questioned Malfoy with a low voice.  
  
"I apparated into Hogsmeade Mr. Malfoy and walked from there. Anyway, down to business. I have orders to tell you that you have been selected to be a death eater and serve our lord.....", he however was cut off by an angry Malfoy.  
  
"OUR! Be careful what you speak of. I don't serve any lord. I don't intent to become a death eater. Go tell my father that. I want to live the way I want." Malfoy putting a defiant face.  
  
"If so, remember that you will feel the wrath of Dark Lord. He will conquer Hogwarts and soon the world. You don't want to be on his wrong side by being friends with those pathetic muggle lovers." Warned the death eater.  
  
"Look. I will do what I want. Don't you dare talking about my friend. As for my fate, I am willing to die for my friend than be on the wrong side with her. You can go now. You have no more business here." Spat Malfoy.  
  
The death eater hissed some rude words and left quickly. Malfoy stood there still thinking deep. He slowly turned and walked off.  
  
Both Harry and Ron were shell-shocked. They didn't know that Malfoy's has a good side. He not only does not want to go onto the dark side but also willing to do anything for his friend. This was too much for them.  
  
After what seemed like 10 minutes Ron spoke.  
  
"Harry!.Harry!" whispered loud waking Harry from his thoughts.  
  
"Did you hear all that. I can't believe what Malfoy spoke. I mean his good side of it." said Harry walking back.  
  
"Me too. I wouldn't have believed if you told me. But this is something." Replied Ron.  
  
"Who do you think is his friend, he is so defending of?" asked Ron.  
  
"Don't know Ron. I bet the person is more than just a friend, from the way he was defending the girl." Replied Harry thoughtfully.  
  
"GIRL! What makes you think of that?" asked Ron.  
  
"You git! He said 'on the wrong side of her', didn't he?" said Harry smiling.  
  
Ron simply nodded his head. They failed notice another cloaked shadow step into light and walk in the opposite way.  
  
They were discussing who the muggle loving girl can be that is friend with Malfoy and they walked into their common room.  
  
Hermione was waiting for them in the room. Ron saw her and thought that this would be a perfect chance to get them spend sometime together.  
  
"I am feeling very tired. I am off to bed." Ron quickly walked leaving a surprised Harry behind.  
  
He sat down on a couch near fire and explained everything to Hermione. She listened intently and finally spoke.  
  
"Harry! I think I know who that person might be. But I need to confirm before I come out with a name." Said Hermione.  
  
"Let me know when you do. I am off to bed too" yawned a tired Harry.  
  
'why doesn't he just hold me and kiss me?' thought Hermione dejected.  
  
Harry started walking as if he might fall asleep on the stairs. Hermione shook her head and kissed Harry on his cheek and went into her dorm.  
  
Later that night, Harry woke up almost petrified from a nightmare. His whole body was covered with sweat and he was shivering from cold. He slowly walked down the stairs to go and sleep on a couch in front of the fire.  
  
The same night, someone walking tip-toed, went into the owlery and mailed the events that happened that night, including Harry and Ron's eavesdropping, to the Malfoy manor.  
  
Half an hour later.....  
  
Lucius Malfoy received the owl. He smiled evilly upon reading it. The letter was terse and said:  
  
**I am ready for the dark mark. No one should know about it. I will wear a cloak over my head and be there on time.  
  
**Malfoy 


	7. Quidditch Mishap

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends, Ms. Rowling does.  
  
Author's Note: I tried not to drag the story. But, soon it would become serious and so I thought of having some fun stuff. Please let me know if I am out of zone, anywhere.  
  
Paul Frederici: Sure, you can use my story anyway (except changing the pairings...)  
  
sew2100: Thank you.  
  
Bullet: He is a powerful one (ask Voldermort). I won't tell you all right away. But it sure will be interesting. Thanks for the feedback.  
  
Hollywoodgurl: Please be a little more patient. There will be problems. I am H/Hr ship lover myself. So trust me. Thanks for the review.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
Chapter 7: Quidditch Mishap  
  
Hermione couldn't sleep. Her head was totally filled up with their earlier discussion. She suspects it to be Ginny.  
  
Ever since she was assigned with Malfoy to help her with potions, her behavior changed towards Slytherins. She is civil and surprisingly friendly with Malfoy. She didn't give much of a thought, but now things are getting somewhere.  
  
'It is too much to believe. But it can be.can't it? I mean, the way the exchanged looks in the great hall.the way they face each other silently in the corridors, the way Malfoy volunteered helping Ginny with potions. it fits, but.' Hermione still had her doubts.  
  
Suddenly Lavender mumbled something about Ron being too cute, in her sleep and Hermione giggled. She sighed as her sleep drifted away. Maybe she could just sit near the fire and read something. She walked into the common room only to find Harry sitting in front of the fire.  
  
"Harry! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep?" asked a worried Hermione.  
  
"Um..I was having nightmares Mione!" replied Harry slowly.  
  
Hermione's heart felt for Harry. She knows how his nights are disturbed by those nightmares and how he longed for love to help his life. She quickly sat beside him and enveloped him in a hug.  
  
"What is it about Harry!" Hermione wanted to let Harry speak about it so that it would reduce the pain.  
  
Harry didn't speak for a minute. When Hermione insisted again, he spoke slowly.  
  
"I see..I see you dying, Mione" Harry couldn't say more.  
  
Hermione head felt dizzy. 'He is having dreams about me?'  
  
"I couldn't see it Mione. I don't know what I would do if something happens to you" Harry responded, very concerned.  
  
Hermione smiled. 'He really cares about me' she pulled him closer.  
  
"Don't you think about it Harry. We are at Hogwarts. Nothing will happen to us. Now sleep like a baby" Hermione politely ordered only to be accepted immediately by Harry. He slept in her lap and cuddled. Hermione playfully rubbed his cheek and pushed his bangs on to his head, rubbing his scalp. Harry drifted into sleep in her caring lap.  
  
Hermione's thoughts swirled around him all through. How she loved taking care of him, how she adored him, how she longed for his touch.  
  
"Nothing will happen to us Harry!" she whispered in Harry's ear as she kissed his cheek.  
  
Harry lightly smiled in his sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
At the same time, elsewhere in the dungeons...  
  
"You are taking a big risk. You can be caught" whispered a boy.  
  
"May be. But I couldn't wait to know what happened" replied a girl.  
  
"I denied it" shrugged the boy.  
  
"Oh! Thank you very much" hugged the girl  
  
"Anything for you" smiled the boy, leaned forward and kissed the girl passionately.  
  
After a few minutes, the sixth year Slytherin sent the fifth year Gryffindor off to her tower.  
  
* * *  
  
Saturday came very quickly. The first Quidditch game of the season with Gryffindor playing Ravenclaw put up as much thrill as any other. No one knows why there was a change in the match up, but everyone accepted it.  
  
"All right! What ever we have thought and planned over past 3 weeks is going to be put to test today. Let's rock" said Harry after discussing tactics. The team roared in unison and walked on to the field.  
  
The quaffle was released followed by the snitch. Immediately Ginny unleashed her fury on the Ravenclaw team. She was one of the best chasers Gryffindor ever found and she is scoring at will. Ginny was lightning fast and very agile. On the other hand, Ron is keeping with utmost defiance. None of the chasers of Ravenclaw could go past him. In no time the score read Gryffindor 110, Ravenclaw 0.  
  
Harry started looking around for the snitch. Cho was just following him. Harry got an idea. He was toiling with a move, but never practiced it. He wanted to test himself to it today. He saw the snitch grazing the field and he shot down. Everyone locked their eyes on Harry as Cho followed him closely. Everyone thought he was trying to to "wronski-feint", but Harry shot straight down at a very high speed, vertically making everyone gasp out loud. Cho was scared of following him at that speed going vertical to the ground, but she did follow him.  
  
Harry went straight to the ground and just before he might crash, to everyone's horror, he pushed the broom, instead of pulling it, making the broom go parallel to the ground, but in reverse direction, himself hanging upside down. Hermione winced and closed her eyes, praying that he wouldn't crash. Cho had no clue of what's going on, tried to stop but ploughed into the ground.  
  
Harry immediately rose up in the reverse mode and caught the snitch, which was rising up in the air. The whole schools went up in a roar. Harry did something no one did in the history of Quidditch, The "Reverse Wronski- Feint".  
  
Elated, Harry rose up in the air 20.30.40 feet waving the snitch. Suddenly, out of nowhere there was a lightning bolt striking his broom and it broke in the middle. Harry started falling all the way.  
  
Harry totally lost orientation as he fell down. He could see the ground approaching very quick. Suddenly he slowed down as someone shouted a spell. However, it didn't stop him hitting the ground forcefully, making him unconscious.  
  
Harry slowly woke up. Squinting his eyes he saw Hermione sleeping in front of him tears dried on her face. She woke up to his movements and immediately jumped on him.  
  
"Oh! Harry! You are alright. I was so worried. " she hugged him tight.  
  
"Uh...Mione. I am ok." Harry assured feeling very heavy  
  
Hermione looked up worried, but smiled.  
  
"Harry! You were brilliant. I couldn't believe you did that feat. But you were unconscious for a full day" Hermione briefed him.  
  
"Oh! I missed the celebrations" Harry sighed.  
  
"Don't worry. You are safe and that's what matters. Besides, you think we would celebrate without our star seeker?" Hermione smiled beautifully.  
  
'Oh! How beautiful is she' Harry gazed at her.  
  
"Harry! Professor Flitwick repaired you broom. It is almost new again" showing his broom.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Finally! you are up. There seems to be a visitor for you" Madame Pomfrey made him sit up.  
  
Harry saw Malfoy walk towards him.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry asked with a hint of anger.  
  
"Harry.it is Malfoy that slowed down your fall." Hermione filled him in.  
  
"Oh.th.thanks Malfoy!" he stammered.  
  
"Don't bother Potter! I am used to your swearing. That was an excellent feat. I don't think even professional players can pull that." Complimented Malfoy.  
  
Harry simply nodded accepting it.  
  
"Besides, I told you to be careful and I perfectly knew that you wouldn't care about my warning. So I had to keep my wand with me and it helped" finished Malfoy seriously.  
  
"Why are you here?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
Malfoy sighed. "I am getting bored Potter. No one to bother anymore. I wish you are back soon" he smiled making Harry smile back at him. Harry understood the lightness in Malfoy's words. He also realized that Malfoy is trying to be nice to him, probably trying to be a friend.  
  
Malfoy looked at him again. "Get well soon Potter! I think Granger can take care of you, personally." he laughed earning a glare from Hermione.  
  
He quickly walked out.  
  
"Harry! I still doubt him. Do you think he did something to you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No Mione! It takes a lot of dark magic to do such a powerful hex. Even though we assume his intentions are not good, he couldn't have done such a thing. Also, it would make him suspicious. Malfoy is up to something, though nothing dangerous" Harry mused.  
  
Ron, Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Colin and Leah ran in shouting.  
  
"Harry! That was bloody brilliant mate! I never saw something like it." Patted Ron while Ginny, Leah hugged him.  
  
"Silence everyone. Another sound and I will throw everyone out", warned Madam Pomfrey.  
  
They all nodded, congratulated Harry once again and left.  
  
Hermione sat with him for the rest of the day, helping him.  
  
* * * "So, nobody suspects you at school, right?" asked Lucius Malfoy sternly.  
  
"No one! Everybody thinks I am normal and harmless." Replied the person, a little pale in the face.  
  
"Ok! Now, hood up. I made all the arrangements. Let's get you your mark of the Dark Lord." Ordered Lucius and apparated along with Malfoy.  
  
* * * A big Dog walked into the headmaster's office.  
  
"Ah..good to see you Sirius" smiled Dumbledore finding the dog turn into a man.  
  
Sirius wished Dumbledore. "What is the matter, Professor?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Sit down Sirius! It is about Harry", said Dumbledore.  
  
"What about Harry? Is he in trouble?" asked Sirius quickly.  
  
"Calm down Sirius. Nothing like that has happened. Now, Arabella spoke to me earlier and she tells me that Harry has become an excellent dueler, thanks to her training. She also told me that Harry simply fought off Cruciatus curse" he paused  
  
"Cruciatus curse? Who put it on him?" asked Sirius worried.  
  
"Nothing to worry Sirius. Arabella put the "Crucio Phantomas" curse to test Harry and he simply stared at her, absorbing all pain. This does inform us something", said Dumbledore thinking.  
  
Sirius simply nodded.  
  
"We need to train Harry. Remus, Arabella, Severes and occasionally me will train him. I need you to keep in touch with him occasionally to make sure he is psychologically doing well. I will inform Harry about the training." Said Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius simply nodded and rose up.  
  
"I found out that the Dark Lord has a new spy at the school. He is planning something tricky to hurt Harry", revealed Sirius.  
  
"We shall take care of such things Sirius", assured Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius left turning back as a dog.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day Harry woke up early. He didn't feel anything related to the injury after coming out of infirmary. He took a shower and sat in the common room to do Transfiguration homework.  
  
'Writing two foot essay on Animagus! I bet Hermione did four feet...' thought Harry.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione called from across the common room.  
  
Harry looked at her and beamed. 'She looks gorgeous.' he thought.  
  
Hermione ran towards him and slumped near him, falling almost on to him.  
  
"Do you know this is a Hogsmeade weekend?" Hermione asked Harry smiling  
  
"No!" Harry shook his head surprised. 'When did they announce?' he thought.  
  
As if reading his thoughts, "They will announce tonight at the dinner. I overheard McGonagall speaking with Dumbledore." Hermione completed a bit excited.  
  
"Um.Harry!" she spoke again slowly.  
  
Before she could say something Ron, Lavender and Ginny ran to them.  
  
"Darn.I missed the chance", she mumbled herself.  
  
All five left for breakfast. Hermione wanted to ask Harry as date to Hogsmeade. She thought of asking him during breakfast. Hermione picked up bacon and eggs.  
  
"Harry! Team meeting at nine!" shouted the Ron, reminding Harry of their Quidditch team meeting. They just started their practice sessions.  
  
Before Hermione could say something, Harry ran off with his toast.  
  
All through the day, Hermione couldn't dare asking Harry as either they were in a class or surrounded by people. She sighed and simple waited.  
  
That evening: "Harry! Hermione! Let's go for dinner" Ron practically dragged both of them along followed by Lavender and Ginny chatting.  
  
Dinner went very quickly. Hermione was sitting across Harry, to her disappointment only because Ron quickly sat next to him.  
  
She glared at Ron for beating her, but he was too busy ramming ham into his mouth.  
  
As they finished their food, Dumbledore stood up and the whole hall went silent.  
  
"I want to let all of you know that this weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend for all third years and above. I hope everyone likes it" he smiled to the clapping of everyone.  
  
The whole Great hall rose into a loud murmur. Most of the students are busy finding their date. Hermione decided she would ask Harry in the common room. Finally, everyone rose to walk out to the dorms.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Someone shouted Harry's name. As he turned around he found Cho trying to walk towards him. Hermione was very upset. She looked at Harry and to her horror, found him smiling at Cho.  
  
'No! Please don't ask for a date...please don't..' prayed Hermione in her mind.  
  
Though Harry is no more having a crush, she is scared that Cho might ask him to the Hogsmeade trip.  
  
"Hi Harry!" Cho beamed  
  
"Hello Cho!" Harry smiled back.  
  
"What are you doing this weekend? Do you have a date? Can I go with you?" Cho asked smiling sweetly.  
  
Hermione felt like jumping from Astronomy tower.... 


	8. Attack at Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends, Ms. Rowling does.  
  
Author's Note: Please let me know if I am out of zone, anywhere.  
  
Hollywoodgurl: Here, had your wish. But wait, it gets better a while later. The more the wait is, the sweeter the story becomes...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*  
Chapter 8: Attack at Hogsmeade  
  
Before Harry can reply, Cho spotted Hermione and smiled at her.  
  
"Hermione! How are you?" she wished, not so happily.  
  
"Fine! Thanks" replied Hermione a bit weak.  
  
"I don't see anyone asking you for a date. Don't worry, you will find someone, maybe Neville or Colin can go with you" Cho added sarcastically.  
  
Harry frowned. He didn't like it a bit.  
  
"Actually Cho! I asked Hermione to go with me and I am going with her", replied Harry smugly.  
  
"Oh!..Well. Let me know if you change your mind", said a visibly shocked Cho and left them. Hermione was surprised as well. 'The Harry Potter wants to go with me'  
  
Harry silently walked towards the entrance followed by Hermione.  
  
"Harry.are you sure about what you said?" asked Hermione hopefully.  
  
"I wanted to ask you properly. I just couldn't see her making fun of you like that", said Harry but he misread her confused face.  
  
"What.Oh.I am sorry Mione. I understand if you don't want to go with me", said Harry slowly. Her mind on the other hand was jolting with fun.  
  
"Oh no! I would love to go with you", grinned Hermione. Harry beamed at her.  
  
"Great! Let's have some fun", said Harry holding Hermione's hand. They both walked towards the common room with beautiful thoughts in their minds.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry and Hermione walked into the common room. Ron was waiting for him.  
  
Hermione couldn't control her blushing.  
  
Harry walked towards Ron who was sitting in a corner while Hermione ran into her dorm.  
  
"Hiya! Harry. Who are you going with?" asked Ron curiously.  
  
Harry blushed furious red before blurting out "Hermione", very slowly.  
  
"What? Who is it? I can't hear you Harry!" mocked Ron.  
  
Harry glared at him, but joined in the laugh.  
  
"What about you?" asked Harry controlling his smile.  
  
Ron looked at Lavender near by. "Who else but princess Lavender!" said Ron proudly, making Lavender blush red.  
  
Harry nodded and left to his dorm.  
  
* * * "Harry! Get ready quickly. The carriages would leave in five minutes." Yelled Ron.  
  
"I am ready Ron. Hermione is not yet. Why don't you start with Lavender and we can meet in the three broomsticks?" sighed Harry.  
  
Ron nodded and ran towards waiting Lavender.  
  
After a few minutes, Hermione came out of her dorm. She looked breathtaking. Harry just stared at her, his mouth left ajar.  
  
"Harry! Stop staring", blushed Hermione.  
  
"Oh! Sorry! But you are breathtaking Hermione", complimented Harry.  
  
"Why! Thank you. You look dashing yourself", said Hermione making Harry go red.  
  
"You could have come out a few minutes earlier. Ron and Lavender were waiting for us", remarked Harry.  
  
"Well! I kind of wanted to be late", said Hermione smiling.  
  
"You are evil. You know that. Your mind works brilliant", smiled back Harry.  
  
"Thanks hero! Let's walk to Hogsmeade" taking Harry's hand.  
  
They had a pleasant walk towards the village. They spoke of several things ranging from Quidditch to Voldermort.  
  
At three broomsticks, all four had butter bears.  
  
"Harry! Why did you walk from the school?" asked Ron innocently.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't even know why he wanted to walk all the way. Hermione on the other hand seemed to know everything. She was blushing again.  
  
"Ron! Where is Ginny?" asked Harry trying to change the topic.  
  
Ron fell for it much to the relief of Harry and Hermione.  
  
"I don't know. That is weird. She didn't come to Hogsmeade either. May be she didn't find anyone." Said Ron thinking.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other shrugging. After finishing, they walked out into the village to go to Zonkos.  
  
Suddenly, there were shouts and screams as ten death eaters apparated into the street.  
  
"Ron! Hermione! Lavender! Run inside." Shouted Harry.  
  
Ron and Hermione stared at Harry like he is mad.  
  
"Don't even think about it Harry. We are not leaving you", replied Hermione adamantly.  
  
Harry didn't have time to react. He shouted, "stupefy" at one of them, stunning him and yelled "petrificus totalus" one another.  
  
Hermione meanwhile disarmed one and Ron did for another. Lavender was having her fun by throwing "rictasempra" curse at a death eater.  
  
Suddenly one of the death eaters hit Ron with "expelliarmus" disarming him and binding him with ropes. Harry turned to Ron and removed the ropes. Hermione and Lavender were dueling with other two. Hermione had to help Lavender as well.  
  
Sneaking from behind, one of the death eaters, shouted "Morsus Manus" at Lavender making her cry out in pain clutching her legs and she let go of her wand. Hermione was furious. She immediately yelled spells at a very quick rate.  
  
"Inversio"  
  
"Reversio"  
  
"Caligo"  
  
"Morsus corpus"  
  
making the death eater howl in pain and daze and finally become unconscious.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry summoned air guardian to throw one off his feat, while Ron disarmed another. Hermione spelled "Reducto" making a huge blast and rendering the rest of the death eaters unconscious.  
  
Soon, aurors popped everywhere and arrested all the death eaters.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Are you and your friends alright?" enquired the leader.  
  
"We are all fine" nodded everyone.  
  
Hermione helped Lavender and Ron towards a carriage and hopped into another with Harry. On their way back, Harry pulled a package from his cloak.  
  
"Hermione! Here..." and handed his gift to her.  
  
"Oh Harry! You don't have to", said a surprised Hermione and opened the package to find "Hogwarts: Secrets Revealed" book. Her face lit up bright. Opening the cover, she found that the book belonged to Lily Potter. Hermione had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you Harry! That is so nice of you" and hugged him.  
  
"Anything for you Mione" whispered Harry wishing her embrace to last longer. Hermione wished Harry wouldn't end it either and sat there holding him tight. After a few minutes and only after arriving at the school, they reluctantly separated and walked back, holding hands together.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco and Ginny walked hand-in-hand around the village. They both used Velius potion to hide their identities. Infact, they passed Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lavender a couple of times. By the time they came to three broomsticks, they saw aurors all over the place capturing death eaters.  
  
They both started walking back to school so that they wouldn't attract much attention. After walking for sometime, Ginny seemed to remember something and her face paled.  
  
"Draco! I heard from my father that there had been another induction into you-know-who's ranks. Is it true?" asked Ginny.  
  
Draco understood what she meant.  
  
"Gin! I swear it's not me. In fact, that night I was in Slytherin common room." Replied Draco assuring Ginny.  
  
Ginny nodded. After a pause, she asked again.  
  
"Draco! What happened during holidays? Why were you so upset and silent when the term started?" asked Ginny.  
  
Draco looked intently into Ginny's face and decided to open up.  
  
"Gin! After my fourth year, my mother explained me a lot of things about my father, You-know-who, James and Lily potter and others. It made me realize that I have been wrong all along. But my father would kill me if I change. So I had to put up the mask of "evil Draco" during last term. But during summer..." Stopped Draco.  
  
Ginny held his hand and pressed, assuring him. He took a breath and continued.  
  
"My father killed my mother", he couldn't continue. Ginny immediately held him and hugged him.  
  
Draco broke up and started crying. Even Ginny didn't see him in tears anytime during their friendship.  
  
"The one person who loved me is no more. She left me Ginny and all because of my evil father..." bellowed Draco. Ginny hugged him close and hushed him.  
  
"That's not true Draco. She is in your heart and that is what is important. As for loving you, I am here. Never forget that", smiled Ginny.  
  
"Oh! Ginny! What would I do without you?" hugged Draco.  
  
"Like I would ever let you alone.." whispered Ginny into his ear.  
  
Draco smiled to her through tears and whispered, "I love you Gin, always!" and Ginny happily replied, "and I love you Draco, forever!".  
  
Their lips locked fiercely.  
  
A cloaked figure watched them in disgust from behind a bush.  
  
"Just wait for a few more days. All will be resolved in time dear", smirked the figure and walked towards Hogwarts. 


	9. Secret Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends, Ms. Rowling does.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to all my reviewers. You're Cool!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
Chapter 9: Secret Training  
  
That night Harry was asked to meet Dumbledore after dinner.  
  
Harry walked past the gargoyle statue and into the headmaster's office.  
  
"Harry! How are you doing?" smiled Dumbledore.  
  
"I am Ok Sir!" replied Harry.  
  
"Harry! Insight of the recent attack, I want you to be more prepared. I want you to train harder and practice under supervision." Paused Dumbledore  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"I asked Sirius, Remus, Severes and Arabella to train you. Please keep this a secret. Not even Ron and Hermione should know about this for now." Said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry didn't like the idea of hiding things from Ron and Hermione. But couldn't argue with Dumbledore. He agreed and so the training started every other day in a week.  
  
* * *  
  
However hard he tried, Ron and Hermione got suspicious about his activities. Hermione in particular was grilling him with questions about his nighttime strolls. His training was very much exhaustive but coming along just fine. He learnt to be a Golden Gryffin animagus with Sirius, Learnt Dueling with Snape & Dumbledore, Wandless magic with Arabella. However, he practiced Elemental magic alone. He also learnt to wield a sword with Remus.  
  
"Come on Potter! You're like a girl playing with her comb", yelled Snape. He wanted to push Harry's ability to handle defense. Snape, Remus, Arabella were yelling all curses possible at Harry together and Harry is holding a blue shield that might crumble anytime. It has bee a month and they thought it is time to train Harry for the worst.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry felt the shields lowering, immediately muttered a spell under breath. Suddenly, he got an idea and muttered "Contego Inversio". His blue shield disappeared and another Red colored dome appeared all over the three aggressors making their curses ineffective. They were surprised and started to throw everything they can, but none of them escaped the Red shield encapsulating them. Harry smiled at them and shouted "Expelliarmus", disarming them.  
  
All three were shocked at his magic. Harry waved his hand and the shield was gone.  
  
"Harry! That was brilliant. How did you do that ancient shield spell?" asked a shocked Remus. Arabella was even more surprised. Snape peered at Harry without any expressions and said, "That was awesome Potter" and walked to drink some water.  
  
After a small break, Dumbledore joined them and all four started attacking Harry.  
  
Harry dodged most of the spells instead of wasting his energy. Though he could counter many of Remus, Arabella and Snape's spells, Dumbledore started hitting him with several spells. He couldn't even control Dumbledore with the ancient spells he learnt.  
  
Finally, not being able to handle anymore, Harry summoned the air guardian, which lifted Dumbledore and threw him a good 10 feet away.  
  
Everyone else was shocked.  
  
'What was that? Did Harry do what I think he did?' everyone thought.  
  
Dumbledore simply smiled.  
  
"Harry! That was splendid. When did you learn elemental magic?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Err! During the summer professor" replied Harry sheepishly. He felt guilty for not telling Arabella, Sirius and Remus.  
  
Understanding Harry, Arabella simply smiled at him making Harry feel comfortable.  
  
"That was Air guardian I believe?" asked Dumbledore getting a nod from Harry.  
  
"What other elements did you master?" questioned interestingly.  
  
"All of them Professor, though I didn't test the life element" replied Harry, shocking the rest of the people in the room.  
  
Dumbledore thought for a while and he quickly summoned a spider from the corner.  
  
"Harry! We have to test your capability with Element of Life NOW!" he ordered.  
  
Dumbledore muttered "Avada Kedavra" under breath and the spider lay dead.  
  
Harry walked forward and placed his wand at the spider and muttered "Liberio Diutinus" and a bright blue light passed from his wand that made the spider spring back to life. Everyone including Dumbledore gasped.  
  
Harry felt really weak. He almost fell down when Remus caught him.  
  
"Harry! Take rest tonight. Let us meet tomorrow after your training. I have something important to tell you", said Dumbledore before making Harry drink a potion that made him stronger.  
  
"I think I can find my way Professor", said Harry before walking to his common room. Rain or shine, he did not want to stray from his schedule. He walked out towards the Shrieking Shack.  
  
Before they can say anything, Dumbledore silenced them and asked for a meeting the next day with Harry.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was very concerned. She found Harry coming back very tired, occasionally with some bruises and he would spend more time in the library researching odd books from the restricted section than spend time with her and Ron. Her feelings towards Harry are multiplying, day by day, but she doesn't have the strength to confront him. At the same time, she couldn't imagine Harry not reciprocating her feelings. So she kept them to herself.  
  
Finally, Hermione decided to follow him one day. She took Harry's invisibility cloak (Ron and Herself has complete access to Harry's stuff) and walked along with Ron. After following him for a while, they found that he was going into the dungeons. He met Remus, Arabella and Severes and started fighting all three. Hermione and Ron were surprised to find Harry beat all of them with ease; sometimes using wand and sometimes not.  
  
After a few minutes, he continued fighting with Dumbledore along with others and did incredible magic that threw Dumbledore away. Hermione saw the awesome display of bringing the spider back to life. Ron was shocked. Meanwhile Harry thanked them and walked out towards the shrieking shack. Ron and Hermione ran after him, in the cloak. Making sure that no one was around, he went inside very quickly. Ron and Hermione were not sure to follow him. They finally gave up and decided to wait outside. Ron slowly fell asleep while Hermione waited tired. After what seemed like an hour, Harry walked out visibly exhausted from his practice of elemental magic.  
  
Hermione whispered Ron to wake him up. That noise caught Harry's attention.  
  
"Hello! Is anyone here?" Harry called out.  
  
Both Hermione and Ron were frightened that they would be caught. They slowly backed off into the forest as Harry tried to walk towards them to check out. Ron and Hermione ran into the forest thoughtlessly to avoid Harry and Harry tried to follow the sounds of their footsteps. Harry just walked a deeper into the forest to make sure there was no one suspicious around.  
  
Ron and Hermione had no choice but to stay there rooted. Harry walked around aimlessly and a sudden noise made him alert while stopping Ron and Hermione dead on tracks.  
  
There was a big wolf staring at Harry from the bushes. From the looks of it, the werewolf is very hungry. Ron and Hermione were terrified. Of Course, they are wizards, but they never faced a hungry animal, not to mention a werewolf till then.  
  
Harry however was not even fazed. He just smiled at it and immediately changed into animagus form of golden Gryffin. An amazingly majestic lion stood there. The werewolf was terrified and ran away into the forest. Ron and Hermione were stunned.  
  
'Harry is an Animagus?' they were both shocked to find that. Recovering from the shock both of them walked out of the forest and walked into their common room. Oblivious to the spying, Harry walked into the common room and found both Ron and Hermione glaring at him.  
  
"What is it guys? You didn't go to bed yet?" asked Harry feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"Why did you do it Harry? Why did you? We are your friends Harry. And you don't even care as much as we do for you. I thought we share everything. But unfortunately we are not as good as you. You don't trust us. You go do things and not even tell us", Hermione shouted, shocking both Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hermione! Look if it is about the training, I am really sorry. I wanted to tell you guys from day one, but Dumbledore made me promise not to tell anyone. You don't know how bad I felt. Please.Ron.try to understand me" Harry pleaded.  
  
"It's Ok mate! Even though I was mad at you, I understand why you did it. Don't bother about it. See you tomorrow" Ron gave a nod and walked away.  
  
Harry turned towards Hermione, but she immediately punched him in the stomach and stormed into her dorm crying, leaving a perplexed Harry in the common room.  
  
* * *  
  
Far away in the Malfoy manor, Lucius Malfoy stood listening to another person draped in a cloak.  
  
"Has it gone that far?" asked an angry Lucius.  
  
The cloaked person simply nodded.  
  
"Alright. Let me think over it. I will owl you soon about what you should do. Till then keep your 'good' mask up and stay friends with them.' Ordered Lucius.  
  
* * * In Dumbledore's office, all the members of the Order of Phoenix were present.  
  
"Albus! If what you are saying is true, then we must find them and train them to be ready for the events to come", said a tensed McGonagall.  
  
"Minerva! Finding others is something he must do. But, yes, we shall train them." Said Dumbledore. He then looked at Snape.  
  
"Severes! Any news that could be concern?"  
  
"Albus! There is going to be a ceremony of induction tomorrow night. Another Slytherin is joining their ranks. Voldermort is keeping the identity secret. He is suspicious of his own death eaters." Said Snape without any expressions.  
  
Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Another innocent soul sold to the dark side. Any news about further attacks?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"He is planning something. He doesn't trust me as much as he trusts Lucius. I am not yet aware of their plans. I will let you know, hopefully before something goes wrong", nodded Snape.  
  
* * *  
  
Next morning during the breakfast, McGonagall walked towards Harry.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Please meet the headmaster after dinner tonight in his office" she told him. Harry nodded to her.  
  
Harry looked at Ron, who was on talking terms with Harry and looked at Hermione. She is simply staring at her food.  
  
Harry walked towards her to talk about it and Hermione stood and walked away. Ron patted Harry on his back as support and walked to go for his classes.  
  
All during the classes, Harry was pre-occupied with his thoughts of Hermione.  
  
'Why is she so mad at me? I did apologize didn't I? Oh! Break it Potter. Maybe she loves you and hates you for hiding such dangerous details.or maybe she doesn't care.' he didn't realize that the whole class is laughing at him.  
  
Startled, he looked at McGonagall who was staring back at him.  
  
"Mr. Potter! If you want to dream, please do so in your dorm. Not in my class" warned Professor. Harry mumbled an apology.  
  
Hermione looked at him surprised. For a moment there was concern in her eyes. Soon her eyes became cold and she turned away. Harry sighed and looked back at the professor and started making notes.  
  
During charms, he almost slept. Professor Flitwick is a kind one.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Are you alright?" asked curiously.  
  
"Um! Sorry professor! I was a little tired", mumbled Harry.  
  
Other classes were similar. During Potions however, there were no mishaps, as Harry knew that Snape wouldn't let him live if something like that happened.  
  
Ginny ran all the way to the common room to find Ron and Harry. She found them sitting in the corner doing some homework, a bit away from Hermione. She gasped for breath and handed the daily prophet to Ron and Harry.  
  
Breaking News:  
  
There was an attack on the Ministry of Magic and minister Fudge was killed!!! 


	10. The Prophecy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends, Ms. Rowling does.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you guys! As the next chapters have a lot of action, I thought of not testing your patience anymore. Hail Harry & Hermione. Enjoy!!  
  
takari4ever7 : You got it!  
  
solar : Here you go!!  
  
sew2100 : When did I even say so? But I guess now everyone knows its not Draco.(or maybe not!!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*  
Chapter 10: The Prophesy  
  
Ginny ran all the way to the common room to find Ron and Harry. She found them sitting in the corner doing some homework, away from Hermione. She gasped for breath and handed the daily prophet to Ron and Harry.  
  
Breaking News:  
  
There was an attack on the Ministry of Magic and minister Fudge was killed. A dark mark was found hovering over the ministry. The whole ministry is under panic. However, the panel decided to have someone they can trust to be the new minister.  
  
Despite numerous followers, the election council rejected Lucius Malfoy and elected Arthur Weasley as the new minister.  
  
"Dark times like these, need good measures to protect the innocent and protect we will", said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Alright Ron!" patted Harry and Ron went all red. Soon the whole Gryffindor came around and congratulated Ron, Ginny and the twins. Hermione wished Ron but did not speak to Harry.  
  
During dinner, Hermione sat next to Ginny away from Harry and Ron. Harry looked at Ron who couldn't say anything. Even he didn't understand why Hermione is so mad. After all Harry did apologize and it was not his fault that he hid the facts.  
  
After dinner, Harry dully walked towards headmaster's office and stopped at the gargoyle.  
  
"Pepper Mints", muttered Harry to walk onto the staircase and then into Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Harry! How are you feeling today?" wished Dumbledore.  
  
Breaking his thoughts Harry looked up to see all the members of the Order of Phoenix seated around smiling at him.  
  
Sirius walked forward and hugged him tight.  
  
"Alright there Harry?" he wished  
  
"Alright! Sirius" Harry beamed back.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and asked Harry to sit down.  
  
"Yesterday! We had a startling but a wonderful discovery." He paused.  
  
"We discovered that the founder's prophecy is indeed true" finished Dumbledore.  
  
"Albus! What does that mean?" asked Snape puzzled.  
  
"As per the Prophecy, we found the leader of Order of Light", said Dumbledore looking at Harry. Harry was puzzled. McGonagall stared and Moody smirked.  
  
Before anyone else can say anything, Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"There was an ancient prophecy. The four founders together using their powers saw into the future and wrote a prophecy. The Prophecy speaks of dark times and an order to protect the light in the world. It goes like this:  
  
When darkness spreads across  
Plunging the worlds into chaotic loss  
When despair fills the hearts  
Evil rises and laughs  
Will arise six defenders  
  
With their power they render  
  
This world rid of misery  
  
Darkness and Treachery  
  
Enormous Power they wield  
  
Tremendous magic they shield  
  
Behold the children of Might  
  
For they form the Order of Light.  
  
Dumbledore concluded looking at each of them.  
  
"They also mentioned that the leader of the light will master all the elements, including life, while others might only control 1 or 2 elements. There are several other factors that are less important." Paused Dumbledore. Everyone nodded firmly.  
  
"What.what does this mean Professor?" asked Harry shocked. He never expected to be someone so..powerful.  
  
"Harry! You are the leader of Order of Light. You are the defender of the Light. There are five more members in the Order. You must find them soon, so that you can complete the order and train them to realize their capabilities." Said Dumbledore smiling. Sirius was grinning ear to ear.  
  
"You possess Wand less magic, Ancient magic, Telepathy, Mind reading. You are a Psychokinetic and Shape shifter. There are other things that we can find out soon. Others possess these skills but not in full" he finished smiling at an amused Harry.  
  
"Great! Some more super powers." muttered Harry  
  
"Mr. Potter! Great power comes with greater responsibility. Do not throw them away. There is a reason for everything", said Moody reading Harry's thoughts.  
  
"You will continue training with Me, Arabella, Sirius, Remus and Severes. Please make sure it is a secret. Once mastering all your powers, you will be more powerful than Voldermort. That is another reason that might make him attack you before you are ready." Completed Dumbledore.  
  
"Great! My friends already knew about the training and are now mad at me. You want me to keep more secrets?" grunted Harry.  
  
"I know Harry! I know that they were sneaking on your training under your precious cloak. That is why I did not reveal about the prophecy yesterday. I know they will help you in every way they can. Keep faith Harry!" said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore amazed.  
  
"Now Harry! I know it might be a difficult search of finding other members. Here, this is the crystal of elements. Only the leader can activate it. Once activated, any member who touches it will emit five different light shades, representing five Elements and thus you can find them." Said Dumbledore handing him a crystal.  
  
Harry carefully touched the crystal and immediately a bright glow surrounded him and the crystal blinding others with light. After a few seconds, the brightness left leaving Harry and the crystal, which is emitting little light around.  
  
"Harry! I am so proud of you." Hugged Sirius.  
  
Harry thanked the Order again and left for the common room. 'One more trouble as if I have less. Where am I going to search for the members?' he thought as he slept.  
  
* * *  
  
For the next three days Hermione completely avoided Harry. He tried to talk to her, ran after her but she never gave him a chance. But in her mind her love towards Harry increased further despite her anger. She didn't know what to do. One side she wanted to talk to him, be there for him. On the other side she was still angry for Harry ignoring her and not trusting her.  
  
'I love him so much and he doesn't even trust me. How would he then love me? What should I do? I can't talk to him, but wait.I want to.hell he doesn't care. Damn! Conscience' Hermione cursed herself.  
  
Hermione was walking towards library thinking about Harry.  
  
'How can I stop thinking about him all the time? Why in the world Harry Potter will love me? I mean, I am one of his best friends, but that doesn't mean that he'd like me. I am just a bookworm with a mass of bushy hair. I don't even look as gorgeous as all those girls that run after him. I also just screwed up my friendship with him. But.gosh.I still wish to feel him love me.oh...' She walked into Pansy Parkinson and dropped her bag.  
  
"Oh.Sorry! Mumbled Hermione. Sitting down and picking her books.  
  
"Watch where you are going mudblood! You disgust me", hissed Parkinson.  
  
At the same time Her and Harry's picture from 5th year after Harry won the Quidditch cup fell out of her books.  
  
"What is that? You fancy Potter don't you?" sneered Parkinson. This is her chance to hurt Hermione, which she immediately took up.  
  
"Listen Granger, you are not even close to the least matching girl that Potter can get. Look at yourself. You are a looser, a walking disaster and a stupid know-it-all bookworm. You think Harry deserves you? I bet he pities you. Wake up and let him have what he deserves" Parkinson smirked and rushed past her pushing her away.  
  
Hermione choked back her tears. Parkinson's words were still ringing in her ears. She picked her bag and walked, not towards library, but to her dorm. She threw her bag and dropped on the bed sobbing.  
  
'She is right. I mean, Harry is famous. He deserves better. Why do I even fancy him? There is no way in the world that he will love me. I am just a bookworm...' she wiped her tears and slept the evening away.  
  
Harry was in the library waiting for Hermione. He wanted to confront and apologize about hiding facts with her. He felt he couldn't possibly live further with her not talking to him. After a while he walked back to their common room where he didn't find Her.  
  
"Ron! Did you see Hermione?" asked Harry  
  
"No mate!" replied Ron.  
  
Harry walked silently to his dorm. He crept on to the bed and closed his eyes to a silent sleep.  
  
The next morning he didn't see Hermione anywhere during the breakfast. She did however run into Transfiguration class, but did not sit near Harry. She sat next to Ron. He knew something is up with her, but thought of asking her later. As soon as the class is over she stood up and ran to Arithmancy class, ignoring Harry calling her from behind.  
  
"Ron! Why is she running away? I wanted to apologize for what I did, but she doesn't even give me a chance", mumbled a sad looking Harry.  
  
"Don't worry mate. Atleast I hope I can talk to her."  
  
Harry felt awful the next day. He was upset with himself and wouldn't talk to anyone.  
  
Later that day, Ron got hold of Hermione after lunch.  
  
"Hermione! What's wrong with you? Why are you running away from us?" asked her.  
  
"Nothing Ron! Why would I run away from you?" retorted Hermione.  
  
"Oh! Then it is Harry you are running away from. He did apologize for his doings and beside you knew that Dumbledore forbid him from telling anyone, right?"  
  
'Damn! I never knew he can come back so fast' thought Hermione.  
  
"Nothing Ron! I am just busy. I will see you later" and she ran past him.  
  
Ron walked back to an expecting Harry. "Sorry mate!" sighed Ron.  
  
Harry grimly nodded and stared at the direction she ran.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry has decided to confront Hermione somehow. He knows that she wouldn't sit in the common room if he were around. So he took his invisibility cloak and sat in a corner waiting for her to walk in.  
  
As expected she walked down from her dorm, making sure Harry isn't there, she walked into a couch opening a book. Moonlight was draping her figure shadowing her.  
  
'Oh! She looks so gorgeous. I wish I could sit next to her. I just wanted to feel her lips....' Harry quickly cam back to his senses and made sure there is no one around.  
  
He quietly walked near her and pulled his invisibility cloak. He was standing behind her. "Hermione!" he whispered.  
  
Hermione startled and whipped around.  
  
"Harry! You gave me a fright."  
  
"Hermione! Why are you running away from me? I did apologize to you and wanted to make it up. I told you that Dumbledore made me promise not to tell anyone. And I know this doesn't justify, but please, can't you forgive me?" asked calmly.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say.  
  
" I don't know what you are talking about Harry. Why would I run away?" she lied.  
  
"Please Hermione. I know you are doing it and I don't know why. But next time you are mad at me, please hex me or kill me than do this. I feel awful. That's the worst thing that can happen to me. You and Ron are my family. Please don't push me away" Harry said very sincerely.  
  
The words stung Hermione like needles in her heart. She felt really foolish and angered with herself. She never thought of what her behavior might do to him. Emotions ran high and her eyes welled up with tears running down her face like a downpour.  
  
This confused Harry. "Hermione! I am sorry if I upset you. I didn't mean to hurt you. I will leave you alone." before Harry can complete, Hermione jumped on him and hugged him tight, her tears wetting his pajama top.  
  
"Harry.Oh.Harry! What did I do? Please forgive me. I was behaving the worst possible way and I can never forgive myself. I never meant it Harry." her voice was lost in sobs and she hiccupped due to heavy emotions.  
  
Harry kissed her forehead and brushed her hair. 'Gosh! How I love her hair, her everything. I wish I can love you forever and ever.' He sighed  
  
"Calm down Hermione. It is going to be Ok. We are best friends and will be forever" said Harry, wiped her tears.  
  
'How calming his touch is. How soothing his words are and Oh! Harry I want you to be mine. I want you to be more than my friend. Merlin! If only I can say these words....' these mere thoughts brought more tears for her.  
  
Hermione looked up into his eyes. They both were hugging close still. She wanted to break or make that night. She could not live another guilty day without knowing how Harry felt about her.  
  
"Why Harry? Why do you care so much about me? I know we are best friends. But you really care about me, probably more than Ron." She paused.  
  
"What?" Harry gasped, not knowing what to say.  
  
"What is it with you Harry? Why do you not want to go out with Cho? Why do you spend time in library with me more often?" tears streaming down her face.  
  
Harry got scared. She is asking him for an answer.  
  
"Hermione.I...I" he stammered.  
  
"Why do you stand by me all the time? Why Harry? Why?" Hermione pressed further.  
  
Harry couldn't take it anymore. "Because....because I love you Hermione" he spat.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"I love you more than life itself. You are the single most important one for me. You are the reason why I have hope in my life." He waited to breathe.  
  
Hermione is speechless. Never in her wildest dreams she thought he'd love her.  
  
"There I said it. Now I give you enough reason to hate me."  
  
Tears poured over her red cheeks, drenching her robes. Hermione forgot to breathe.  
  
Harry was taken aback, feeling that he was the cause of her grief.  
  
"I am really sorry Hermione! But I needed to tell you the fact. I promise that I will not be in your life anymore. You memories are enough for me to survive for the rest of my life." he started to walk away from her, feeling very dejected.  
  
Hermione suddenly jumped onto Harry again catching him off guard. Both fell onto the carpet as Hermione hugged him very tight.  
  
"Harry....please don't. I love you too." She stammered between her sobs.  
  
"Wha....what?" asked a shocked Harry. He couldn't believe his ears. "Harry! I love you so much. I love you more than anything. You are my world Harry. You don't know how I longed to hear those words from you. I was waiting to hear those for years. You made my life Harry." Hermione continued sobbing.  
  
Harry was awestruck.  
  
"Hermione! Is it...Is it true?"  
  
"Yes Harry. I can't believe how lucky I am" Hermione laughed with tears.  
  
Harry's eyes also gave in with happiness. "Me too Mione! Me too"  
  
They both stood up and hugged each other for a few minutes. Harry looked into her eyes. Emerald green eyes stared into cinnamon brown ones. They locked their gaze and slowly their heads closed on. Their quivering lips met for the first time in their life. Explosions took place in their hearts as Harry pressed his lips onto hers.  
  
Hermione felt herself weak in the knees and she gave in. Harry caught her and laid her on the couch. They continued kissing and Hermione's tongue rubbed his lips. Smiling, Harry gave in. Their tongues intertwined, tasting every corner of each other's mouth. That was the sweetest thing ever for her. They didn't know how long they kissed. Need of air broke their kiss. They took shallow breaths and looked at each other's eyes gleefully.  
  
Being unable to control each other, they leaned for a more passionate kiss. Harry snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her into him while Hermione hugged his neck and pulled him closer. They continued kissing each other for a long time. No one wanted to give up. They longed for this moment for years and now it is happening. This was too much for Harry. Hermione on the other hand is giddy with happiness. The Harry Potter is in love with her, a bookworm. She couldn't believe that this is happening.  
  
Hermione pulled back and looked at him.  
  
"What is it Mione" whispered Harry, not liking her to pull back.  
  
"I still can't believe it Harry, that you love a bookworm like me, leaving out all those pretty girls over me....." she was hushed up by Harry immediately.  
  
"Hermione! You are the most beautiful person to me. Being smart is even more beautiful and I love every aspect of you. I like your hair, love your eyes. I like you for being smart, confident and best of all YOU. Don't let anyone else say different. You are the sweetest thing I ever saw and I am grateful to god for letting me be your friend. Best of all, you are not like all those girls who want to be with me for my fame and name. You were a true, loyal and brave friend. I love you always and forever and nothing can change it" finished Harry.  
  
Hermione swelled with happiness. Her face lit up like a thousand suns dawning. Her eyes started raining again, out of sheer happiness.  
  
"Oh! Harry. I so needed to hear that. You made my life." And kissed him even fervently.  
  
Now it was Harry's turn for doubts. He loved her the most. But why did she love him so much?  
  
"Mione! Why me? I mean you dated others before. I am not as handsome as some others. My hair is messy, I have glasses and I am a menace for all around me?" he was immediately silenced by another short but passionate kiss.  
  
"Harry! Don't you dare think like that! You are the most handsome boy I can ever find. I like your eyes so much. They make me melt into a puddle. The funny glasses are the best as well. As far as your hair goes, I wouldn't have it any other way. It makes you look so cute. Above all, you are a wonderful person and a great friend. I don't care death for you Harry. I wouldn't loose you for my life. You can change nothing about it" Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Oh Mione!" Harry couldn't take it anymore. After another passionate kiss of fierce fighting for supremacy, Hermione asked him. "When did you actually start loving me Harry?"  
  
Harry scratched his head. "Mione! I always liked you. During our first year, when you helped me I loved your smartness. During second year, when you were petrified, I loved your dedication towards our friendship and I realized how much I missed you. In third year, I loved your boldness in helping me free Sirius. In fourth year, I loved your loyalty through the tournament. In fifth year, I loved your determination in helping free Sirius from the charges and all through, though I am such a thick head, I loved you all the way. I only realized it when you kissed me after the tournament." Said Harry smiling.  
  
"What about you Mione?"  
  
"How about the troll incident?" smiled Hermione.  
  
"What?.. Wow! You could have said something earlier Mione. That would have saved so much trouble" accused Harry mockingly.  
  
"Harry! I was scared of loosing your friendship. Besides I wanted to know your feelings too. I feel bad to use Ron in."  
  
"What! Were you not in love with him?" Harry surprised.  
  
"Of Course I love him as a friend. But don't you dare think otherwise." Warned Hermione making Harry shake his head smiling.  
  
"What about you Harry? Why didn't you tell me? I have a reason to believe that you wouldn't like me as you are famous and handsome."  
  
"Oh Mione! I hate being famous. But I was afraid of the same reason as yours. I at least wanted to be closer to you as friend than be away. I never thought you would love your best friend after you broke up with Ron."  
  
"Enough is enough Harry. Let's not waste our time anymore. Show me your kissing power Romeo!" smirked Hermione.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" mocked Harry and kissed her again. Hermione pushed him and crawled onto him kissing....  
  
'HARRY POTTER IS ALL MINE!!!!!' shouted Hermione mentally.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Cool huh? 


	11. Sweet love and More Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends, Ms. Rowling does.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for putting up for the delay. I am kinda 'forced' to put up more fluff. (smiles). Let me know if you don't like it. I will get back to my original plan (with more action).... Pls. Read my note in the end.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
takari4ever7 : Thanks for the review. Just wait up a bit to go into real action.  
  
cloak : Here ya go!  
  
catgirl : I am flattered. Really! But trust me, I can never even be close to JKR's talent.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*  
Chapter 11: Sweet Love and more Discoveries!  
After a few more minutes of intense kissing, both young lovers reclined on to the couch and slept peacefully in each other's arms.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron suddenly woke up and shivered. He felt really cold. He never normally woke up in the middle of the nights. Someone left the dorm door open and it got really cold.  
  
Ron looked at Dean, Seamus and Neville. Neville was shivering in his sleep while Dean and Seamus had double comforters over their heads. He then looked at Harry's bed and found it empty.  
  
'May be.Hermione hurt him and left him in the common room.' Ron laughed at his own joke and walked down the dorm. He slowly realized that there is a sleeping figure on the couch.  
  
'wait...it's not one but two people.....they look familiar....Harry! Hermione?' Ron almost screamed in shock and happiness. Harry was lying on the couch, face up and Hermione snuggled on his chest, tightly holding him with her hands around him. Harry held her with his left hand while his right hand in her hair, apparently slept playing with her hair.  
  
'At last.took so much time for these prats to figure out.' He smiled and walked back upstairs, not willing to disturb the sleepy doves.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day the whole of the Great hall gasped when they saw Harry walk in with Hermione hand in hand. Immediately everyone broke into whispers. Hermione and Harry went red with all the attention they got, but soon were relieved to see Ron making some space next to him. Ron patted Harry on the back and winked Hermione  
  
"Had a good night sleep, Hermione?" Ginny smiled wickedly at Hermione.  
  
Hermione blushed very much and hissed "Ginny! Pull your mind out of the gutter".  
  
Harry looked around the great hall and found Cho very angry. But Malfoy was sitting smug with an I-knew-it-would-happen expression. Harry shrugged and went back to his breakfast. He caught Hermione's hand squeezed it softly reassuring her. Hermione smiled back at him.  
  
"Ah! If the love birds are willing to listen, we have a class now" announced Ron earning another glare from Harry and Hermione.  
  
All three immediately laughed and walked away for the first class of the day.  
  
McGonagall looked at Harry and Hermione exchanging glances and smiled at them.  
  
'It's time they realized their feelings' thought McGonagall.  
  
Classes went as usual. Harry and Ron slept during the History of magic class as usual. Professor Trelawney predicted Harry's death as usual.  
  
Later that evening, Ron and Lavender sat with Ginny to do their homework. Harry and Hermione finished their homework and were sharing some lovesick whispers. Hermione was sitting on Harry's lap and was kissing him once every few seconds. They would share something silly, laugh and then kiss.  
  
Ron, Lavender and Ginny looked at each other with a sickening feeling. Of course, they are very happy for both the lovers, but this was a going a bit out of hand. They seem inseparable and always snogging. All three shook their heads and went back to their homework.  
  
After an hour of intense homework, all three got up to go but were shocked to see Harry & Hermione. Both of them fell asleep while kissing and as a result their lips were still locked as they slept.  
  
"Merlin's beard! That is the most disgusting public display of affection I ever saw", exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Oh! Shut up Ron! That was so sweet" gleamed Ginny followed by Lavender.  
  
"You two are also sick" finalized Ron and went up.  
  
Lavender and Ginny shook Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Love puppies! It's time to go to bed, separately" announced Lavender making Harry and Hermione blush.  
  
"Hermione! Let Harry go back with all his body parts", teased Ginny, making Hermione run into her dorm giggling.  
  
Late in the night that day, after everyone slept, Harry woke up and walked out of the dorm into the common room. He found Hermione waiting for him in front of the fire. Harry smiled to himself. Ever since they revealed their affection, they were unable to stay away from each other. Staying away was like separating a body part of theirs. They would often meet discreetly during the nights.  
  
"Hey!" smiled Harry dropping beside her and putting his arm over her.  
  
"Hey handsome!" giggled Hermione snuggling onto Harry.  
  
They were silent for sometime. Harry felt bored and decided to break it.  
  
"What are you thinking Mione?" asked Harry, rubbing her shoulder.  
  
Hermione sighed and scooted closer, practically sitting in Harry's lap. She looked at Harry's face and smiled.  
  
"Harry!" she paused "Can you teach me to be Animagus?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"Sure Mione! Anything for you" Harry smiled back.  
  
"Oh! Thank you Harry." Hermione hugged him tight. "When can we start?" jumping at him.  
  
"Umm." Harry thought animatedly. "How about now?" asked grinning.  
  
"I am ready", squealed Hermione. Harry ran back into his dorm and grabbed his cloak. Hermione quickly changed into her robes and was ready. She was completely thrilled.  
  
Harry led her into the empty transfiguration classroom. He locked the door and put a silencing charm on the classroom.  
  
"Normally an Animagus takes around 6 months to a year to be able to transform. But natural Animagus takes very less time, Infact they can transform in a month." announced Harry.  
  
He took his wand out and pointed at Hermione and muttered "Revealo Animagus" and suddenly a bright white light emerged from Hermione. The light took a shape of a Lioness. The Lioness walked to Harry and started licking his ear. Harry laughed from tickles and patted the Lioness. After a few seconds the Lioness vanished.  
  
"Wow Hermione! You are a natural" Harry mused. Hermione giggled with excitement.  
  
"Harry! You are a golden Gryffin or say, a Lion and I am a Lioness, isn't it cute?" Hermione chimed.  
  
Harry laughed and then spoke sheepishly. "Err.Mione! I am not an Animagus"  
  
"But Harry! I saw you turn into a Golden Gryffin!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"True. But I am a....Polymagus" Harry finished shocking Hermione.  
  
"What?" Hermione was so shocked words failed her.  
  
"Erm...meaning I can change into a lot of animals" explained Harry.  
  
"Harry! I know what it means. But do you know that Merlin was the only one who could turn into any animal?" asked a thrilled but shocked Hermione.  
  
Harry nodded his head innocently.  
  
"Oh! Harry. I am so happy for you. My boyfriend is a Polymagus....my boyfriend is a Polymagus" she started dancing around like a maniac.  
  
Harry laughed and held Hermione in place. "Mione. Calm yourself. We need to start on your training."  
  
Hermione stopped looked intently into Harry's eyes and kissed him hard.  
  
"Come on Potter! Let's start", said Hermione getting serious.  
  
"First off. Let's try controlling changes in your body. That will help you change easily. Concentrate on your nails and fingers. Close your eyes and imagine them growing. Growing for a foot...." instructed as Hermione started on it. After first day's session, Hermione was very tired. She was very successful in extending her hands and neck for over a foot.  
  
"Here Hermione, take this book and read first 4 chapters carefully. Use the illusion spell and study the features of a Lioness carefully. If everything goes fine, you should be an Animagus in around a month or maybe quicker" Said Harry proudly.  
  
Hermione cooed in delight. She felt so tired but very happy.  
  
"Thank you very much Harry. I love you so..so..much" she kissed him. Harry laughed and picked her up in his hands.  
  
"Hey! Put me down. I can walk" Hermione whined.  
  
"No way! My girlfriend worked so hard, I am going to help her at least by making her journey to the common room easy" Harry replied slyly making Hermione laugh.  
  
Hermione snuggled into Harry chest happily and by the time they reached the portrait, she was fast asleep. Harry took her into her dorm very silently and tucked her into the bed. Harry kissed Hermione's forehead and smiled "Good night sweetheart". She just smiled in her sleep.  
  
Before Harry could walk back, Hermione pulled his hand making him land on her flatly.  
  
"Hermione...what..." before Harry could say anything, Hermione hushed him.  
  
"Harry! Sleep here with me.....please" Hermione whispered and put up her best puppy face. Harry smiled and joined her under covers hugging Hermione to his heart. Hermione snuggled against his chest and slept away that night.  
  
* * *  
  
"SWEET MERLIN!" a shriek woke up Harry the next morning. He looked around to see Lavender, Parvati and Ginny staring at Harry and Hermione's totally intertwined bodies. Luckily, both had their clothes intact keeping the other girls sane.  
  
"Lavender! Ginny! Parvati! Nothing happened last night. We just sat together talking and fell asleep", explained Hermione quickly. Her best friends understood and smiled.  
  
"Just go quickly Harry! Before the other girls see you", they warned him.  
  
Hermione reluctantly let go of him. Harry walked away thanking them and blowing kisses to Hermione. Ginny laughed and started to tickle Hermione, soon joined with Lavender and Parvati.  
  
After laughing their lungs out in the tickle fest, Hermione recovered and looked at Ginny.  
  
"Ginny! Are you alright?" asked Hermione.  
  
"What about Herm?" retorted Ginny surprised.  
  
"Um.about Me and Harry" asked Hermione rather sheepishly.  
  
"Oh! Hermione. I got over my crush a few years ago. I love him more like a big brother now. Besides I like some...." Ginny quickly silenced but Hermione caught her words too quick. She however did not want to confront Ginny on this. "You and Harry are soul mates Herm!" Ginny spoke slowly.  
  
"You think so?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I know so. Now, don't you dare doubt Harry's love towards you or hurt him, cause I will be after your life" warned Ginny mockingly.  
  
"Oooh! I never saw an overprotective sister!" ridiculed Hermione making Ginny tickle her more. After a while they both got ready and walked down to the common room.  
  
Harry and Ron were already waiting. Lavender quickly walked past Hermione and wished Ron, kissing his cheek. Ron turned pink. Harry laughed at him and all of them walked for the breakfast.  
  
After breakfast the four of them walked to the Potions class. To their surprise, Malfoy smiled at them. Harry shook his head from the shock and looked at his book. Snape walked in bursting from the doors with a cynical sneer on his face.  
  
"Today we are going to do Veritaserum. It is very difficult and if failed I will personally see that they do not pass this year" paused Snape drawing gasps from the students.  
  
He again smiling evilly and teamed Harry & Draco, Ron & Lavender, Neville & Hermione so on.  
  
"Potter! I warn you, no silly stunts while testing the potion", warned Malfoy cautiously.  
  
"Hmm..Malfoy! I wouldn't use that tone if I were you" smirked Harry. He is enjoying this very much. Upon seeing Malfoy's horror stricken face, Harry softened.  
  
"Don't worry! I wouldn't do anything to humiliate you, although I very much wanted to...for hurting Hermione and Ron...." Harry paused to see changing colors on Malfoy's face.  
  
"Look Harry!" whispered Malfoy surprising Harry. It's the second time he used his first name. 'This is new' Harry thought.  
  
"I am very sorry for all the stupid things I did. I will apologize Hermione and Ron when the time comes. I didn't know what I was doing back in my first and second years, but had to continue doing later because of my father. Even now, please do not misunderstand me being rude to you in public. I just have to, for sometime" Waited Malfoy. Harry simply nodded making Malfoy relax.  
  
Harry thought over the words spoken by Malfoy. He wants to believe him and his face gave no hint of sarcasm or devious colors Malfoy normally had. He is being sincere but Harry wanted to be cautious.  
  
They both silently made the potion and Snape simply nodded at their potion.  
  
"Harry! Test your potion on Malfoy", ordered Snape.  
  
Malfoy gulped and drank the potion. Harry waited for the potion to take effect. He can make Malfoy speak anything, but he gave a word.  
  
"Malfoy! What is your favorite color?" asked Harry  
  
"Silver!" answered Malfoy without any emotions.  
  
"What is your favorite dish?" asked Harry  
  
"Roasted ham", answered Malfoy  
  
"What do you do in your spare time?" asked Harry  
  
"I read Shakespeare!" said Malfoy shocking the whole class. Malfoy and poetry?  
  
Harry smiled to himself bent down and asked in whisper "Are you my friend?"  
  
Malfoy replied "No!" and paused. "But I wish to be one." shocking Harry.  
  
Snape gave full marks to Harry and Malfoy surprising Gryffindors. After the class Harry came out thinking. Hermione was rambling something, Ron was talking as well but he was immersed in thoughts. During lunch Harry's thoughts gathered up again.  
  
'There is something going on.....'  
  
'What could it be? I mean.Malfoy wants to be friends with me? It's proven that he is trying and he is much nicer to everyone. But that's just not it.'  
  
' Why is he smiling at Ginny and why is she staring at him during lunch.wait a minute! That is it... Malfoy fancies Ginny and likewise'  
  
Harry looked straight into Ginny's eyes. Ginny got confused. She is a bit afraid too.  
  
"Harry....HARRY!" yelled Hermione startling Harry from his thoughts.  
  
"What is it Mione?" asked Harry confused.  
  
"What is it with you? Are you listening to what I am saying?" asked Hermione accusingly.  
  
"Umm....yes Mione!" replied Harry.  
  
"Then what was I saying?" Hermione came back immediately.  
  
"Well....well....you love me?" asked Harry hesitatingly  
  
"Yes! You silly. I love you but it is proven that you were not listening to me. Tell me what is bothering you?" asked Hermione looking deep into his eyes.  
  
Harry wanted to tell her, but not in front of everyone.  
  
"Mione!" started Harry uneasily. He shot pleading looks to her and Hermione immediately understood about his uneasiness.  
  
She bent down low and whispered, "meet me in the common room tonight"  
  
Harry nodded and continued with his lunch.  
  
After his lunch, Harry walked to his dorm to pick his books for the DADA and History of magic class.  
  
"Harry!" someone shouted for him.  
  
Harry spun around to find wild red hair flying behind a girl he knew very well.  
  
"What is it Ginny?" asked Harry trying to put a normal face.  
  
"I....I....wanted to talk to you" stuttered Ginny between her shallow breaths.  
  
Harry simply nodded. Ginny took it as an approval and continued.  
  
"Not here! How about by the lake in 5 minutes?"  
  
"Sure! Let me pick my books", replied Harry and after 5 minutes both of them were in front of the lake.  
  
"What is it Ginny?" asked Harry again.  
  
"Harry! I wanted to discuss something very important with you. I want you to listen carefully and tell me your opinion about this and finally, please do not reveal anything we speak with my brothers" quickly put forth the conditions.  
  
Harry nodded again. He had a feeling about where this discussion would lead.  
  
"Harry! Would you feel angry if I say that I am in love with someone?" asked Ginny  
  
"Hey Gin! Great. Congratulations. Why would I be angry at that?" asked Harry completely knowing the reply.  
  
"Harry! I had a crush on you when we were young. But I got over it. Now I love you as my brother. Only that I can talk to you more like a friend that makes me closer to you than my brothers. It's just that I love a person that you despise...." stopped, being afraid to continue.  
  
"How long it had been between you two?" asked Harry calmly.  
  
Ginny paled and immediately started sobbing. "I knew you would hate me too. Oh Harry! I am really sorry. I never thought I would do this to you. But I was helpless. I fell head over heels for him."  
  
Harry immediately reached her and hugged her.  
  
"Calm down Gin! I love you like my little sister. I would never let you get hurt. Listen, I am not angry with you. I know he was mean with us. But everyone deserves a chance. I am proud of you for recognizing good in him, which we failed to do. I believe you can take care of yourself, but anytime...anytime at all, you need me, let me know. OK? Do not think you are alone. I am with you and Hermione will also be with you", concluded Harry.  
  
Ginny started sobbing harder. "Oh Harry! I love you guys. You and Hermione are my best friends. I am ever thankful to god for that." She paused.  
  
She looked at him sheepishly "We were seeing each other from past 2 months."  
  
Harry didn't say anything. After recovering Ginny wiped her eyes and asked again "Are you sure you are not mad at me?"  
  
Harry smiled. " Gin! I can never be mad at you. I will support in whatever decision you take"  
  
Ginny hugged him once more and ran giggling all the way to the castle. Harry shook his head laughing and walked behind her.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry ran into the DADA class and sat along with Ron and Hermione. Hermione shot a questioning look at Harry but Harry nodded to her making her understand.  
  
Soon Arabella Figg walked in. She put her books down on the table and spoke.  
  
"Alright class. Today we shall learn about Dementors. Can anyone tell me the characteristics of Dementors?" asked smiling.  
  
The hands of Malfoy, Hermione and Ron's shot up.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy", Arabella looked at Malfoy.  
  
"They are undead creatures that feed on feelings of happiness from their surroundings" replied Malfoy.  
  
"And?" she looked at Ron.  
  
"They can also make a human being undead by sucking their soul" completed Ron.  
  
"How can we defend from them?" Arabella asked Hermione.  
  
"Using the Patronus charm and concentrating on a happy memory", replied Hermione.  
  
"Excellent. Let's see. 10 points to Slytherin and 20 points to Gryffindor" said Arabella  
  
"Can anyone do the Patronus charm?" asked knowingly. None of the hands went up.  
  
Though Harry can do it, he didn't want to draw attention. Arabella smiled at him.  
  
"Harry! Why don't you give us all a demonstration? I never saw yours" Said Arabella.  
  
Harry reluctantly nodded and walked in front. He pulled his wand and yelled "Expecto Patronum" and huge silver white stag ran out and in front of the class before vanishing. Arabella gasped along with the whole class.  
  
"Harry! That was incredible." Arabella asked shocked.  
  
She heard from Dumbledore during Harry's third year about his Patronus, but never expected it to be so.....grand. She composed herself and gave 20 points to Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione was very proud of Harry. She patted him as he sat next to her.  
  
"Alright class. Concentrate on a single most happiest memory and spell the charm as I write here", she wrote the charm on the wall.  
  
Several people started practicing but no one was successful. Hermione had most success yet she could only bring out a mass of white blur, which she was happy about. Malfoy has as much success as Hermione too. Ron was also able to bring out a less intense but some blur out too.  
  
Arabella smiled again. "Do not worry if you cannot get it right away. It takes a lot of practice and effort. Keep practicing. Also, bring a foot long notes on Dementors for the next class" finished Arabella.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny walked out of Gryffindor common room to attend lunch in the Great hall. She was still debating on how to approach her family with the news of Draco. Sure, Harry and maybe, Hermione will help her. But what if it isn't enough?  
  
As busy as she was in her head, her walk took the wrong path much to the glee of the cloaked figure following her. Soon, Ginny walked towards an empty corridor that led to the dungeons.  
  
'What am I doing here?' wondered Ginny before turning back only to find a cloaked figure with a wand trained at her from the shadowy corner.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Ginny, a little scared now.  
  
Suddenly there were sounds from her behind announcing Slytherins walking from their dungeons towards Great hall. Ginny felt a tad relieved.  
  
The cloaked figure smiled evilly and whispered "Avada Kedavra". Ginny as fast as she is, ducked just in time to miss the green light by a few inches.  
  
Ginny didn't have enough time to draw her wand as the cloaked figure thought for a second and hurriedly shot another curse "Somnus Infinitus". Ginny tried to but couldn't escape this time. However she missed the full blast of the curse.  
  
The cloaked figure ran away from there leaving Ginny fall unconscious on the floor just in time to be caught by Draco Malfoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Please tell me I didn't miss the story line. I am trying hard to make the transition from a dram + love story into a true Action/Adventure + love story. I did write the next few chapters, but not sure about posting them. I will decide it based on your FEEDBACK!!!!!!! 


	12. New alliances and Order members

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends, Ms. Rowling does.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
sew2100 : Thanks! There will be loads of action.  
  
roseman780: Consider this to be a premise for all the action to come.  
  
athenakitty: Draco is never a bad guy. I guess you will find all your answers here.  
  
takari4ever7: Right on target. However, considering the amount of action I planned, I decided to cut back on fluff between all pairs. Sure, there will be occasional kisses and hugs, nothing more.  
  
Amber: Well, I wouldn't want to give anything away. Nice suggestion, though.  
  
mis_witch O_O: Sorry if I did sound so. But come on, there got to be some romance between them. I am going to cut back on that and concentrate on Action/Adventure. Thanks for the comment.  
  
Morgan Riordan: Harry is smart. He was just so pre-occupied with say, Voldermort*Hermione***Quidditch*Hermione***Training*Hermione...got the picture?  
  
krazymelmo5385: That is still a secret. You'll find more about the secret person in the next two chapters.  
  
coolone007: Come on. It's not Lucius. Dumbledore is not dumb. Try again before I reveal. I will have your name posted on top of the story (smirks...)  
  
Lady Phoenix Gryffindor, ilo star: Thanx  
  
Lilly Goddess: Guess I will have to start begging everyone for reviews(laughs!). Pls trust me for action, but for now I need to have a foundation with training and closing other loose ends.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*  
Chapter 12: New Alliances and Order Members  
  
* * *  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking towards lunch laughing about Trelawney's class.  
  
"Ron! Harry! Wait", shouted Neville running towards them.  
  
The trio turned around to find Neville gasping for breath.  
  
"Ginny! In the infirmary....unconscious...in the dungeons", was all Neville needed to say between breaths to make the trio run at full speed towards infirmary.  
  
They rammed into the infirmary doors making madam Pomfrey jump from her chair.  
  
"YOU THREE! OUT! NOW!" she barked making the trio control their noise.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey! Please! Ginny! Where is she?" asked Ron breathing heavy.  
  
"All right! No more sounds or else all of you will be out", warned Pomfrey.  
  
They all nodded and accompanied her towards Ginny's bed. She slept on the bed peacefully, breathing slowly.  
  
"What happened?" whispered Hermione to Pomfrey.  
  
"Someone used a dark spell to put her to sleep forever. Luckily she didn't get the full blast of it, I believe. I was able to undo the curse. She will be up in a few minutes and She is going to be fine!" remarked Pomfrey.  
  
They started thinking about who could have attacked her. Lavender pressed Ron's hand ensuring he doesn't go out attacking people out of anger. Ron, having understood this merely nodded his head at Lavender.  
  
Harry started feeling that their happy days are only numbered before they encounter the ultimate evil. But Hermione seemed to be very calm. She wanted know more about the curse and maybe....the search would lead her somewhere.  
  
'I will not leave them Ginny!' promised Hermione silently.  
  
Before they could stay longer Pomfrey ushered them out. All four walked silently continued to their class.  
  
Meanwhile, in the infirmary...  
  
Ginny woke up feeling a bit dizzy, but as she started to walk, she felt much better. Madam Pomfrey gave her some yellow potion to strengthen her senses and let her go to the classes.  
  
As soon as she came out into the corridor, Draco was standing there waiting for her.  
  
"How are you feeling Gin?" he hugged her and started walking with her.  
  
"Draco! What happened to me?" asked Ginny, still a bit unsure of events.  
  
"I don't know. I came out of our common room and heard someone cursing and as I sped up I saw you dropping to the floor. I also saw someone rushing away very quickly. I didn't have time to chase them. Then I brought you to the infirmary." explained Draco stopping near Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Thanks Draco!" smiled Ginny and kissed his lips lightly. He then moved forward to embrace her in a deep kiss.  
  
* * *  
  
As soon as they are at the main entrance Ron stopped.  
  
"Oh no! I forgot my textbook in the dorm" Ron sighed before running back.  
  
Shaking their heads, the rest of the three walked behind him, a bit slowly.  
  
Ron quickly ran into the castle and as he whirred towards the common room, he slowed to see two familiar people kissing behind the statue with the armor. He peered carefully only to discover that they are Ginny and MALFOY! His eyes grew wide before spitting fire. He strode over to them and pulled Malfoy viciously.  
  
Before both of them could say anything, he landed a few good punches on Malfoy. To his surprise, Malfoy didn't retaliate. But Ron was in no mood to consider that. Ginny however held Ron and pushed him to the wall.  
  
"Ron! Listen! He didn't do anything to me", Ginny quickly explained.  
  
"Ginny! How could you? How could you kiss him? Did you forget how he made fun of us? Did you forget how we hate each other?" asked Ron furiously.  
  
Malfoy simply wiped dust off as he stood and looked intently at Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Ron! I know he did all those things. But he is changed. Listen to me. I like him and he loves me. Please understand." Pleaded Ginny.  
  
"Ginny! They are the Malfoys. They never change." Ron shouted. But he was not sure of his own allegations as well.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was explaining everything to Hermione and Lavender as they heard the commotion and shouts. They immediately ran towards the common room to find Draco bleeding and Ron pinned to the wall by Ginny.  
  
Harry quickly ran to Ron and Ginny and Ginny launched explaining everything to him.  
  
"She is right Ron! Malfoy is changing" and he continued retelling everything he told Hermione.  
  
"Harry! You are supposed to be my best friend. Why didn't you tell me?" Ron shook Harry by shoulders.  
  
"Ron! I wanted to tell you. But I never got a chance. I was not sure how you would take it. Please understand me Ron. I was also trying to make sure Malfoy is right before I reveal to you", Harry waited for Ron to talk.  
  
Ron silently looked at them before sighing.  
  
"Harry! If what you are telling is right, it is good. Otherwise, Malfoy is pulp."  
  
Harry nodded along with Hermione. Lavender adjusted Ron's robes before all of them walked towards the class.  
  
Harry apologized to Ron again in their common room, after the class for keeping it from him.  
  
"Harry! I am not angry mate! It's just that it surprised me very much. It's OK. Guess I will have to get over it now" assured Ron smiling.  
  
A few days passed without any incident. The Quatro walked into the Transfiguration classroom after breakfast.  
  
"Alright class! Go ahead and transform the quill in front of you into a raven and back", ordered McGonagall.  
  
Obviously, Hermione did better than everyone. Harry also did it with less effort and with perfection earning a pat from Hermione. Surprisingly, Ron finished transfiguring exactly as needed. They earned 60 points for Gryffindor to everyone's pleasure. Lavender kissed Ron on the cheek making him turn red as Harry and Hermione laughed at him.  
  
They walked out of the class towards the common room. Someone called them to stop. All four whirled around to see Malfoy running towards them. Involuntarily Hermione, Ron and Lavender drew their wands making Malfoy stop dead on tracks. Harry stopped them from doing anything stupid.  
  
"What is it Malfoy?" asked Harry.  
  
"I.....I wanted to talk to you. All of you", said Malfoy.  
  
Harry breathed deep. He knows that Malfoy is not a prat anymore.  
  
"What about?" asked Harry.  
  
"I am here to apologize for all the things I did to you. I didn't mean any of those, but had to do. Hermione! I am really sorry for calling you by the obscene names and Ron, well, I am sorry for calling you 'Poor'''. He stopped.  
  
Everyone was dumbstruck. Malfoy apologizing! Something that would never happens.  
  
Before Ron could say something, Malfoy put his hand up and continued. "I know I cannot wipe everything off just by apologizing, but I wish you give me a chance and I shall make it up."  
  
"Harry! You understand me, right?" he asked sincerely and Harry nodded surprising everyone.  
  
"Guys! I have something else to tell you. It was Malfoy who was passing information Dumbledore about the Voldermort's activities", said Harry.  
  
"But Harry! Why didn't he come out earlier and why didn't you tell us?" asked Hermione.  
  
"He was afraid of his father. Secondly, I only knew about it a few days ago from Dumbledore" finished Harry.  
  
Hermione walked towards Malfoy and looked straight into his eyes. She found no expressions that they are all familiar with. Instead, there was sorrow, guilt and sincerity. Hermione hugged him and said, "We forgive you Draco!"  
  
Ron walked forward and shook hands with Malfoy. He just nodded in response. Lavender too nodded at him.  
  
"One wrong step and you hurt my sister Malfoy! You will never see the day break again!" warned Ron.  
  
Malfoy briefly smiled at them before continuing.  
  
"I overheard a few people meeting at our manor talking about plotting against you Harry. So be careful. I will inform you once I discover more. Bye guys", he waved everyone and ran back to Slytherin common room.  
  
"Wow! Malfoy becoming good! I never thought I would live to see that day." Said Ron and Lavender smiled at him.  
  
But Hermione covered with fear held Harry hand tightly.  
  
"Harry! Please be careful." Pleaded Hermione.  
  
"Mione! Don't worry. I will be careful" assured Harry calming her, but she didn't let go of him till that night.  
  
* * *  
  
It's been a month since Hermione started with her training. It was a full moon and forbidden forest is looking better than ever, shining under the moon. A majestic lion walked in the forest relishing the atmosphere. Suddenly, a Lioness jumped onto the Lion and tried to tackle him. Both chased each other playfully for sometime, tackling each other. After an hour of playing they both changed their forms to Harry and Hermione. Hermione seemed to be tired but Harry seemed like he just woke up from sleep.  
  
They both laughed and walked back to the castle holding hands.  
  
"Harry!...Harry!" Hermione called him twice before he looked at her.  
  
"What are you thinking?" asked Hermione resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
Harry took a breath. "I had a meeting with Dumbledore." Harry paused.  
  
"He told me that I was special and that I belong to an order called Order of Light" again stopped making Hermione look at him more puzzled.  
  
"According to a prophecy, The Order of Light consists of 6 members who are its representatives and guardians of the magical world, all of who are chosen when they were born. Dumbledore wanted me to find the rest of the five."  
  
"Oh!" gasped Hermione. "How are you going to find others?" asked interestingly.  
  
"Well! Dumbledore gave me a crystal to find that out." Harry paused.  
  
"Herm!" he called softly.  
  
"Yes, Harry"  
  
"I really, really want you to be with me. I mean in the Order too. But I don't know if I would be successful in that...." Harry stopped.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry. I will be with you, in the Order or not. Ok?" smiled Hermione.  
  
"Oh Mione! What am I going to do without you!" Harry hugged her.  
  
"You will not get that chance Potter!" smirked Hermione catching Harry's lips with her own.  
  
Finally they separated into their respective bedrooms.  
  
Harry couldn't sleep in his dorm. His thoughts were all surrounding the crystal and Hermione.  
  
'I got to know if she can be in the Order!' decided Harry and walked with the crystal into the girl's dorm. He located Hermione and whispered her awake.  
  
"Harry! What the hell are you doing here?" hissed Hermione under whisper.  
  
"Mione! I couldn't sleep without knowing if you can be in the order or not. Please touch this crystal and I shall know", said Harry hopefully.  
  
"Wait! Let me enchant their sleep" muttered Harry and waved his wand, making the rest of the girls go to a deep slumber.  
  
"Alright Harry! If you say so." Said Hermione and reached for the crystal tentatively.  
  
She touched the crystal and nothing happened. Harry was dejected.  
  
'How I wish....' he thought sadly. But before he could think further the crystal became brighter and emitted five different colors making Hermione squeal and Harry laugh out in delight.  
  
He jumped and hugged Hermione.  
  
"Hermione! I am so proud of you. You are in the order with me. We shall inform Dumbledore tomorrow", said Harry and kissed her goodnight.  
  
Harry went back and thought about Ron. Harry knows that if Ron touches it and does not get selected, he would be very unhappy being separated from Harry. So, Harry thought of masquerading the crystal into some normal object and let Ron touch it. Being satisfied, Harry went and hit the sack soon.  
  
The next morning, Harry told Hermione about his plan. He transfigured the crystal to a book, his charms book, and placed it on Ron's books.  
  
"Ron! Let's go to the breakfast and let's take our books with us. I don't want to walk back to the dorm soon." Said Harry feigning a yawn.  
  
Ron simply nodded and started sorting his books.  
  
"Hey! Harry you seem to have misplaced your book... whoa! What the hell are the colors!" shouted Ron getting scared.  
  
"Wow Ron! It's really great", praised Harry. He was very happy for Ron.  
  
"But Harry! Why is your book emitting colors?" asked Ron surprised.  
  
Harry quickly transfigured the book back into crystal and explained Ron everything about the Order as they walked to the Great hall.  
  
"Cool! You mean, we get to save the world. you mean You, Me and Hermione?" asked Ron feeling proud of him.  
  
"Yes Ron. But, there are three more to go. Now I am not sure who to consider." Wondered Harry.  
  
"Maybe, we should try Seamus, Dean or Neville", suggested Ron enthusiastically.  
  
Harry grinned. He changed the crystal to an apple and placed it on the table. Soon people started filling the great hall. Harry waited patiently for anyone to touch the apple, but everyone was busy with his or her bacon and eggs.  
  
'Damn it!' thought Harry.  
  
"Hey! Seamus. Catch this" and threw the apple to him. Nothing happened.  
  
"Thanks Harry!" he was about to bite it.  
  
"No Seamus! Let's play. Throw it to someone" said Harry hopeful of finding someone who might trigger the colors.  
  
Seamus shrugged and threw it to Dean, nothing happened, who threw it to Neville, nothing happened and finally it landed into Ginny's hand that was sitting next to Lavender. Immediately the crystal started emitting colors. Ginny gasped and dropped it into Lavender's lap. Lavender was busy cutting her bacon and she felt something in her lap. She involuntarily took it making the crystal emit colors again.  
  
Lavender shrieked and threw it on the floor, which rolled all over the place and finally stopped near the entrance. Harry, Ron and Hermione were very happy. They found two more people and all of them were Gryffindor. Harry walked to the entrance and was about to pick it up when Malfoy, who was walking in picked it up. The crystal immediately gave different colors. Harry grabbed it from Malfoy and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Err! Sorry! It was my new toy from Zonko's", said Harry running back to the table.  
  
Everyone was laughing about the toy while Ron and Hermione whispered to Harry.  
  
"What the hell was that Harry? Why did it give colors with Malfoy?" asked Ron.  
  
"That means he is also a member of the Order" shrugged Harry.  
  
Dumbledore walked to Harry after the breakfast.  
  
"Harry! I want to see you in my office immediately. Bring other members with you too" said Dumbledore and walked off.  
  
"Alright Ron! Go get Ginny. I will get Malfoy. Hermione! You get Lavender", said Harry walking towards Slytherin table.  
  
Draco Malfoy was thinking about the apple that emitted colors. He didn't get why an apple should emit colors. He did read about certain magical objects that emit colors when touched by....  
  
His thoughts were disturbed by Harry's approach.  
  
"Malfoy! Dumbledore wants to see you. Now!" ordered Harry using his Prefect powers, just to put up an act for the rest of the Slytherins.  
  
Malfoy simply nodded and walked with him. Once away in the corridors alone he turned towards Harry.  
  
"What is it Harry? Is this about the apple?" asked Malfoy  
  
"I can explain. But Dumbledore will be a better person to do that. And yes, it is. How did you know what it is?" asked Harry surprised. Malfoy simply smiled and walked with him silently.  
  
At the Gargoyle, Harry found Ron, Hermione, Lavender and Ginny waiting.  
  
"We didn't know the password mate!" shrugged Ron.  
  
"Sugar Quill" muttered Harry making Lavender laugh. Ginny already held hands with Draco and Ron was raising his eyebrow at them.  
  
"Hi Harry! I see that you already got all the members. Impressive" smiled Dumbledore.  
  
"Members Professor?" asked Ginny and Draco in unison.  
  
Dumbledore simply nodded and repeated everything he mentioned to Harry.  
  
"That is the reason why Voldermort wanted to kill Harry and get you Mr. Malfoy, as a death eater. Once he is able to split you two from others, it will become easy for him to kill others, clearing any challenges he might face", said Dumbledore. Ron gulped.  
  
"Professor! What happens now?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Let me explain. All of you are members of the Order of Light, as spoken by founders. You will keep peace and defend the light from dark.  
  
Your training is two fold. First, you will all train under Remus, Arabella, Severes, Sirius, Minerva and Harry", making everyone gasp in surprise.  
  
"HARRY?" asked everyone except a smiling Harry.  
  
"Yes! Did I mention that Harry is the master of the Order of Light?" said Dumbledore  
  
"Great! Bossy Potter to deal with. I am sure he will make my day", grunted Malfoy.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Still having prejudice, Mr. Malfoy?" asked chuckling.  
  
"Sorry professor. Old habits, I guess. No hard feelings." Smiled back Malfoy.  
  
"Later on you will train according to your discovered specialties. But now you must pledge yourselves to the Order of Light", said Dumbledore carefully peering at each one, to judge if they are tentative.  
  
All six were determined more than ever making Dumbledore nod in satisfaction.  
  
"The crystal you used to find the other members is not an ordinary one Harry. In fact, the crystal belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw herself. She and Gryffindor put their magic into the crystal to help keep the members on the light strong", said Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore led all of them into a circle and let them hold the crystal in the middle.  
  
"Now! Please repeat the spell together to complete the pledge to the Order of Light", said Dumbledore.  
  
All six nodded and firmly held the crystal in the middle.  
  
"Adstringo Liber Luxlucis" (Bind us, the children of light)  
  
They all said in unison after Dumbledore. The crystal glowed so bright that even Dumbledore closed his eyes. As a display of wonder, the light separated itself into six glowing orbs and merged with all six members. There was still some light glowing from the crystal making the members standing nearby close their eyes.  
  
Dumbledore looked at them proudly. "Now you are all part of Order of the Light. You are all bound to defend the Light and I believe you share certain link with each other from now on", concluded Dumbledore.  
  
'Great! One more power to show off', thought Harry sarcastically.  
  
'Stop showing off, Potter. I still wonder how you became the leader of the Order', responded Draco.  
  
Ron furiously glared at Draco while Hermione shouted 'Guys! Calm down. Don't be prats!'  
  
Lavender laughed and Dumbledore looked at her, confused.  
  
"Sorry! Professor. They always argue like that", said Ginny sheepishly.  
  
"What are you talking about Ms. Weasley?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione looked alarmed. Then it struck her. They were all talking in their minds and could listen to each other.  
  
"Professor! I guess we discovered the 'link' you were talking about. We are all telepathic now", she squealed like a kid.  
  
'What?' thought Harry.  
  
'Is that you Harry?' asked Ron  
  
'Oh! Grow up Harry. No wonder you need Hermione's help for everything', smirked Draco in his mind.  
  
Before they could jump into an argument, Dumbledore caught their attention.  
  
"Now that the link has been established, practice on controlling the link. After sometime you will be able to communicate with only those you want to", answered Dumbledore to their unasked questions.  
  
They all simply nodded, but had arguments storming in their minds. Dumbledore took the crystal back from them.  
  
"Ok children. Harry will fill you in with the details. Your training starts from tomorrow. Rest well tonight", suggested Dumbledore with a smile.  
  
That evening after their dinner, Harry led them towards the prefect's bathroom. However, before they reached it, Harry took a turn towards a sparsely used corridor and stopped near the picture of the founders. Harry looked in the Marauder's map found no one around.  
  
He knocked on each founder's feet and murmured, "founders". Immediately the wall opened up to lead them into a large room, similar to the common room. Everyone gasped looking inside. There was a big fireplace and huge, plush couches along with chairs arranged circularly. The floor was matted and the walls are painted Gold and crimson. A silver and green color ran on the ceiling, satisfying Malfoy. There was a big table in the center.  
  
"Welcome to the common room of Order of Light", Harry proudly announced.  
  
"Harry! How is it possible? This place was never mentioned in the books", gasped Hermione.  
  
"No! That's because Dumbledore made it, just for us. No one knows it and even if someone sees us coming inside, no one can open it except for the members." Finished Harry. He walked forward and sat in a couch.  
  
"From now on our meetings will take place in this room" said Harry. Hermione walked to him and sat on his lap.  
  
Malfoy nodded at the room satisfied. "Not bad Potter!" he smirked.  
  
"Draco! Stop acting like a prat. We are not in the Great hall", said Hermione smiling.  
  
"Sorry Hermione! Just used to it", laughed Draco.  
  
"Guys! I just wanted to prep you for tomorrow. If you permit?" said Harry.  
  
Lavender and Ron sat on a couch while Ginny and Draco occupied the other.  
  
"Each one of us represents a Mastership of an Element and a partial expertise with another. We also hold some specialties for each." Said Harry.  
  
"What are they?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Water, Earth, Air, Time and Fire. I control all the elements and Life" finished Harry.  
  
"Nothing new there. What about specialties?" asked Draco, earning a glare.  
  
"I guess there are Mind reading, Beast speaking, Soul searching, Medic, Divination, Curse absorption and some more"  
  
"Wow! That's a load of abilities", laughed Draco.  
  
"What about Animagi?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yes! That will be identified as well", said Harry.  
  
"What is your Animagus form, Harry?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Well, I am a Polymagi. I can shift into any animal", said Harry smiling. Everyone except Hermione gasped. Hermione smiled and kissed him.  
  
"And Hermione is a Lioness", concluded Harry making Hermione pink.  
  
"What? You guys! I can't believe you two. I demand to become Animagus NOW!" yelled Ron playfully at Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Sure Ron!" agreed Harry.  
  
"Ok! I guess our trainers will inform us further. Here is our schedule for each day." Harry handed fliers to everyone.  
  
06:00 am - 08:00 am - Muggle exercise, Dueling and Elemental Magic  
  
10:00 am - 11:00 am - Potions / Herbology  
  
11:00 am - 12:00 pm - Transfiguration  
  
01:00 pm - 02:00 pm - Charms  
  
02:00 pm - 03:00 pm - DADA / Ancient Runes  
  
03:00 pm - 04:00 pm - Care of Magical creatures / Arithmancy  
  
09:00 pm - 11:00 pm - Wandless Magic / Animagus training  
  
( A/N: DADA and Ancient Runes are on alternate days, same applies to others )  
  
"What? When do we eat, sleep and play Quidditch?" asked Ron.  
  
"Sorry Ron! We have to accommodate Quidditch somewhere in between." Said Harry  
  
"No way mate! I will die", said Ron exasperated.  
  
"Ron! You are not the only one playing Quidditch. We have three more people here who play regular. So suck it up" hushed Harry.  
  
Everyone nodded and went back to their dorms getting ready for hard work.  
  
That night Harry dreamed....something bad.  
  
Voldermort was cackling with laughter infront of his death eaters.  
  
"Lucius! Get ready. We will attack Azkaban tomorrow and free all my loyal followers. Then I will make the Dementors join us and we shall be unstoppable."  
  
"But master! We do not have enough death eaters", said Lucius  
  
"Shut up fool! Never question my judgment. CRUCIO!" shouted Voldermort......  
  
Harry woke up with a startle and his brow filled with sweat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Thanks everyone for your support. Please continue your suggestions, good or bad; as long as they are constructive, I love them all. 


	13. Revenge is Sweet

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends, Ms. Rowling does.  
  
******************* AUTHOR'S NOTE:*****************  
  
I had to make a small change in the last chapter. The raid on Azkaban by Voldermort would not really happen in Harry's dream. Please read Harry's dream (last few lines), from the last chapter, before throwing flames on me....(sniggers evilly)  
  
Thanks!  
  
******************************************************  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
sew2100 : Thanks!  
  
Devil-Angel-sWEETY: Thanks! I like being flattered.. (I am becoming evil)  
  
Iniysa: Here ya go!!  
  
Lilly Goddess : Yup! I am out of fluff. I want to put up a lot of action.  
  
athena73 : Thank you!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*  
Chapter 13: Revenge is sweet  
  
(Please read my note on the top, if you haven't already)  
  
* * *  
  
Harry recollected his dream carefully. If Voldermort is going to attack Azkaban, he realized he should inform Dumbledore immediately.  
  
Harry took his invisibility cloak and the marauder's map along with him. He made sure there was no one in his way. To his surprise, Dumbledore was up and in his office.  
  
'How come he is there whenever we needed him?' wondered Harry  
  
"Harry! What is it that brings you here at such an odd hour?" smiled Dumbledore.  
  
Shoving his thoughts aside Harry took the chair in front of Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor! I had a dream. I saw Voldermort planning to capture Azkaban tomorrow. He also plans to get Dementors to his side", finished Harry.  
  
Dumbledore thought for a few minutes.  
  
"Harry! Thank you for this valuable information. I believe it is time for the Order of Phoenix to get into action", chuckled Dumbledore.  
  
Harry nodded and as he stood up to walk Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"Harry! Please do not reveal this to anyone, excluding the Order of Light".  
  
As Harry left, Dumbledore walked into another chamber to summon the Order of Phoenix.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry, Ron and Draco assembled in the Common room of Order of the Light.  
  
"What is it Harry? It is still five in the morning. Why didn't you wake up the girls?" yawned Ron.  
  
"Ron! Draco! I had a dream in which Voldermort is planning to free all the prisoners of Azkaban. I immediately informed Dumbledore about it. If my thinking is right, they will try and stop him." Stopped Harry.  
  
"What do you think we should do?" asked Draco  
  
Harry looked at Draco before saying something.  
  
* * *  
  
Voldermort walked with a mob of death eaters behind him. They stopped in front of Azkaban.  
  
"Go free the prisoners and bring the Dementors to our side", ordered Voldermort.  
  
However in the pride of a potential victory, Voldermort or his death eaters failed to notice the lack of chillness that Dementors usually bring when they are around.  
  
The death eaters walked and blasted the gates open only to find Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Arabella, Moody and a bunch of aurors. The Dementors were nowhere to be found.  
  
Dumbledore sized the dark side. There was Voldermort, Wormtail, Lucius Malfoy and another hooded figure whose face was not distinct along with several death eaters.  
  
Voldermort was stunned. He didn't get how the light side got the information about his raid. He didn't even tell wormtail and Severes about the raid. Before he can recover from the shock, the aurors and the Order of Phoenix started to stun and bind as many death eaters as possible.  
  
Sirius took up with Wormtail while Remus fought with Lucius. Arabella found that the hooded figure was left alone to fire curses and so she jumped in to fight with whoever it was.  
  
The fight took an intense form with curses flying all around and smoke rising from the incessant duels. Voldermort was furious. Almost all his death eaters, except for wormtail, Lucius and a few others, were down.  
  
"Don't run! Wormy! You will pay for your deeds....STUPEFY!" shouted Sirius making Wormtail unconscious.  
  
Remus finally disarmed Lucius but before he can capture him, Voldermort aimed at him and yelled "CRUCIO" leaving Remus falling to the ground in pain.  
  
"NO!" shouted Sirius but before he could reach his friend, Lucius retrieved his wand and spelled "CRUCIO" at Sirius. Lucius laughed evilly and trained his wand at Sirius.  
  
"You will die like your friend, you pathetic dog" and before he could utter the death curse....  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS", shouted Moody at Lucius making him loose his wand again.  
  
Meanwhile, the hooded figure had many bruises and cuts fighting Arabella. But when Sirius got hurt, which distracted Arabella, the hooded figure fled from there.  
  
The Light side was gaining upper hand. However, neither the aurors nor the light sides, except for Dumbledore, were able to counter Voldermort. The fighting took a nasty form with Sirius, Remus and Arabella hurt while several aurors lay dead.  
  
Lucius and Wormtail now lay unconscious while Moody was hurt.  
  
Dumbledore and Voldermort were all that were left to fight.  
  
"Well....well. Old man. Show me what you've got", taunted Voldermort.  
  
Dumbledore remained silent. He has grown quite old. He is no quicker like his enemy. He knows that any display rage from Voldermort can be dangerous for him. He needed to save as much energy as possible.  
  
Both of them fought fiercely. But as time progressed, Voldermort was gaining upper hand. Voldermort threw many dark spells but were stopped by Dumbledore. He had to resort to dark spells himself to counter Voldermort.  
  
"soul corpus" muttered Dumbledore making Voldermort weak. He grunted with pain. Finally Dumbledore had a chance to break the shields Voldermort had around.  
  
"affligo aegis" muttered crushing the shields but Voldermort would not give up.  
  
"debilito mentis" cursed Voldermort making Dumbledore's mind become clouded. He couldn't remember spells anymore. Dumbledore shut his eyes and started to fight the spell that clouded his mind. Slowly he gained some control.  
  
"Incendio" yelled Dumbledore making flames erupt on Voldermort.  
  
"Repellus" shouted Voldermort, stopping the flames, but burning his skin a little.  
  
"You will have to do more than that Dumbledore", shouted Voldermort.  
  
He trained his wand at rocks behind Dumbledore and muttered "Accio" which made the rocks soar towards Voldermort and in the process hit Dumbledore from behind. That broke Dumbledore's concentration and he felt the mind spell take over making him very weak again.  
  
Voldermort laughed evilly. He aimed again at Dumbledore and yelled "Avada Ke.."  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS" shouted someone making Voldermort's wand slip from his hand.  
  
He looked up and saw Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley on their brooms hovering above the light side. There were more aurors flying towards their direction.  
  
But before Harry could stun him, Voldermort took his wand and disapparated and so did most of his followers, who could.  
  
All three quickly ran to Dumbledore and helped him on his feet. Severes, who was masked as an auror, ran forward and gave a vial of potion to Dumbledore, making him normal again. Sirius helped himself to his feet and held Remus who was unconscious.  
  
Arabella helped Moody.  
  
Sirius was furious.  
  
"Harry! What the hell you think you are doing here? You could have been hurt. Why did you even come here?" shouted Sirius at Harry.  
  
Before Harry could say something, Dumbledore stopped him and looked at Sirius.  
  
"If not for Harry, would we be standing here and yelling at each other?" asked Dumbledore smiling.  
  
Sirius realized immediately. He smiled at Harry and said "Thanks Harry!"  
  
Harry walked forward and hugged both Arabella and Sirius. "I am glad you guys are alright", said Harry smiling back.  
  
"Harry! I can't thank you enough. You have been of immense help to us. For that I thank you all", said Dumbledore.  
  
All three teenagers smiled and nodded before everyone took a port key back to Hogwarts, into the Headmaster's office.  
  
As soon as Harry stepped out of the office, he found Hermione in tears standing next to the gargoyle.  
  
She was startled when the gargoyle moved, but found Harry reaching her concerned.  
  
Hermione walked forward slapped him hard and hugged him tight.  
  
"Where have you been? I was terrified out of my mind when McGonagall told me that you went to help Dumbledore at Azkaban. Why didn't you tell me? Do you know what I had been through the last few hours?" Hermione showered Harry with questions, all the while crying freely.  
  
Harry, who was a bit disoriented from the slap, recovered quickly and hugged her tight.  
  
"Hermione! Everything is alright. We went there just in time to help Dumbledore and disarmed Voldermort." Said Harry.  
  
Hermione stopped crying for a few seconds, looked into his eyes and hugged back fiercely, crying more than ever.  
  
"Hermione! Please! We are all Ok", assured Harry while Ron and Draco nodded.  
  
Hermione controlled her crying but held onto Harry as they walked towards the common room.  
  
"Draco! You might what to meet Ginny before you go back", said Harry.  
  
Soon they found Lavender crying near the steps of Gryffindor common room. Ron ran and consoled her. She immediately jumped into his arms and they sat there hugging tight.  
  
Now, Draco was a little afraid. He knows the temperament of Ginny. She is not as nice as Hermione and as girly as Lavender for sure.  
  
"Draco! Hermione and I will take a walk. You go ahead and see Ginny", said Harry and mumbled "Hail Gryffindor" as the password.  
  
Draco hesitantly stepped in. Ginny was there sitting in Indian style in front of the fire, seriously looking into it. As he stepped in, she turned to see him.  
  
Draco smiled tentatively and Ginny's face lighted up for a moment. But soon she looked furious. She took her wand and started cursing Draco. His hair turned pink, he grew a tail, he had two horns, had some good tickling and what not. He had to run for his life.  
  
Ron and Lavender stood up to go, but before they can Draco stormed out sprouting some feathers on his face and ran screaming out of the castle, closely chased by Ginny. Ron started laughing but stopped when Lavender scolded and led him inside, holding him tightly.  
  
It was still early in the morning and there were not many students outside their dorms. Draco ran begging but fleeing a fierce Ginny all the way outside. He ran looking back and bumped into Harry and they both fell on the ground.  
  
Hermione realized the situation and she quickly held Ginny before she could do something drastic to Draco.  
  
"Thanks Hermione", muttered Draco and stood up facing them.  
  
"What was all that about?" asked Harry.  
  
Hermione released Ginny as she nodded silently in agreement. She walked towards Draco and undid all the curses. She then hugged him hard and started crying.  
  
"Whoa! It's OK Gin! We are all OK. Now, please don't cry", pleaded Draco.  
  
Ginny stopped crying and looked back at Harry and Draco. Her face grew red from anger.  
  
"What are you three thinking by going away like that? You think we are not good for anything? Imagine we three girls leave you like that", admonished Ginny.  
  
Hermione conveyed the same message silently. Harry and Draco lowered their heads and apologized. They vowed not to do anything like that ever.  
  
Soon the atmosphere became normal again between all the six. They went to the great hall for breakfast as usual and then to their class.  
  
"Ms. Parkinson! What happened to you?" asked Arabella.  
  
She had bruises on her shoulders and arms.  
  
"Blaise and I were playing and I fell over the stairs", replied Pansy.  
  
Blaise stood up and apologized publicly for the accident and Arabella continued her class.  
  
"Class, today we will study the rise of dark arts, the era of Grindelwald, to be precise." Said Arabella.  
  
The rest of the classes went as usual.  
  
Snape didn't take a single point out of Gryffindor even when Neville melted the cauldron. Infact, he gave 20 points to Gryffindor when Harry finished his potion.  
  
After their classes, they returned to their training sessions after dinner. All of the six members were making smooth progress. They wee training for their elemental ability.  
  
Harry was spending time with each to teach them spells that met them control their element.  
  
"Ms. Granger! Concentrate", shouted Snape.  
  
Snape is the trainer for Hermione in finding her elemental ability. She failed in air and fire till then. It was getting a little frustrated for her.  
  
After two hours of excruciating session, she found that she had Earth element as ability. She could summon the earth guardian, lift rocks, mud, make burrows, control trees and even make the earth quake. Her partial control was in water. She could breath in water and control the flow of it. Harry was very happy for her.  
  
Ron on the other hand had mastership of air and partial control on fire. Draco had mastership over water and partial control over air. Ginny was the master of Fire and partial control over earth.  
  
Lavender stood there near tears as she failed in Air, Earth, Fire and Water elements. She always had doubts about her selection into the Order.  
  
'I am neither smart like Hermione nor talented like Ginny. I think there has been a mistake in my selection', wondered Lavender.  
  
Hermione could hear all she was thinking. She quickly walked over to her and held her hands.  
  
'Lav! Don't even think about it. There has not been a mistake. You are special, just like everyone else. You have to believe in yourself. It's easy because we all believe in you", concluded Hermione.  
  
Lavender smiled weakly. "But....but I failed in all the elements", she blurted out.  
  
"Yes you did fail with Earth, Air, Water and Fire. That leaves you with Time, which you didn't test yet. Lav! I think you control time. Try it out", smiled Hermione.  
  
Lavender hugged Hermione. "Herm! I am so lucky to have you has friend".  
  
Arabella smiled, as Lavender got ready to practice again. She was surprised at how close and affectionate the teenagers behaved. They were always there for each other.  
  
Lavender took a deep breath. She concentrated on the moving orbs in the air, animated by Arabella and in no time she found them almost frozen. They were moving very, very slowly, as if time has stopped.  
  
"Congratulations Ms. Brown! You are controlling time. Now, try to move forward in time for about two minutes and back again", shouted Arabella.  
  
"Harry!" called Arabella.  
  
Harry, who had been helping Ron master Air, came running to Lavender.  
  
"Think of the time you want to traverse and use the spell should be 'Aetas accendo' - to go forward and 'Aetas averto' - to come back", suggested Harry.  
  
Lavender nodded and spelled to go forward in time. She felt a little disoriented and when she looked around, she saw Arabella, Harry and Hermione blinking at her. There was another girl; just like her....wait it was herself.  
  
Before the future Lavender turned and looked at her, she quickly spelled the reversal spell and found herself staring at her friends and Arabella.  
  
"Excellent Ms. Brown! Let's see the result now", smiled Arabella. Harry and Draco gasped as another Lavender appeared at the corner and disappeared before they can say anything.  
  
Lavender shrieked like a little girl. They all hugged her. Ron came floating in the air towards her. He kissed and hugged her.  
  
"Ron! Stop showing off", scoffed Draco.  
  
"Alright everyone. Let's meet tomorrow. Hermione! Can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Arabella.  
  
Harry kissed her and walked with others to their dorm.  
  
"Are you in love with Harry?" asked Arabella.  
  
"Yes Arabella! I am very much in love with him", replied Hermione looking at her.  
  
She nodded and said, "Hermione! He will need you more than ever. Please promise that you'll be on his side"  
  
"I will be always there for him Arabella", smiled Hermione.  
  
"It is already late. Tomorrow we shall practice Animagus with Sirius and McGonagall. But I believe you and Harry doesn't need it", said Arabella smiling.  
  
Hermione nodded and walked out. She started thinking about how their lives have changed in the past few months. So much has happened, that it would feel overwhelming sometimes. She stopped in the corridor to look at the full moon and the beautiful stars.  
  
Hermione looked at the Quidditch pitch and smiled. She realized how much Harry has sacrificed for helping the wizarding world. As she looked towards the forbidden forest, she found someone under a cloak walk towards the forest cautiously.  
  
Hermione got alarmed.  
  
'Who could that be? I mean, who would want to sneak out into the forbidden forest at this hour of the night?' thought Hermione.  
  
'If it is the same person that tried to hurt Ginny, I am not going to leave them', promised Hermione to herself and ran out of the castle towards the forest. She couldn't find the stranger anywhere.  
  
Hermione changed into a Lioness and started sniffing the ground. She soon found a track that led deep into the forest. As she stalked she heard vague voices and Hermione walked further towards what seemed like a clearing.  
  
Hermione found the cloaked person talking to two more people who seemed like a death eaters from the darkness that she could sense.  
  
"Our Lord will be happy if you can do this. He will reward you soon. You cannot do it directly as you are not so powerful. Use this wand, specially made by the dark lord and kill the old fool. Do it after the classes. Get the password to the Headmaster's office and do it", told the death eaters to the cloaked figure.  
  
"I already got the password from Potter", replied a female voice from under the cloaked figure. Hermione was startled about the fact that it is a female. But she couldn't place her.  
  
Hermione realized that the cloaked figure is a student at Hogwarts. She got furious when she realized they are planning to assassinate Dumbledore. Being in the form of a Lioness, her bestiality overtook her rational thinking and Hermione leapt on to the death eaters.  
  
She threw her paw onto the face of a death eater and hurt him bad. The other death eater was about to run.  
  
"There are no lions in England, you fool. This is an Animagus", shouted the cloaked figure.  
  
Both the cloaked figure and the death eater started firing curses. Hermione had to leap, jump and run around to escape the raining curses. However, she jumped onto the cloaked person, clawed on her shoulder and snatched the wand given by the death eater.  
  
'That's for you Ginny!' smiled Hermione in her mind and started running back.  
  
Hermione could hear the cloaked figure and death eater trying to follow her cursing, but couldn't keep up with her agility and speed.  
  
Hermione ran all the way into the castle and morphed back to herself and ran all the way to Dumbledore. She jumped onto the staircase and practically rammed through the doors startling Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius and Arabella from their chairs.  
  
"Hermione! I expected you to be in your dorm now", Arabella mildly showed her displeasure.  
  
"Professor! There had been a plan to assassinate you, using this wand.... and I.... stole it...." blurted Hermione between breaths.  
  
"Ms. Granger! Calm down. Sit here and tell me what happened", asked Dumbledore calmly.  
  
Hermione sat and after breathing controlled, proceeded to narrate all the events that took place in the forest.  
  
Everyone gasped at the horrific event planned by the dark lord.  
  
"Seems like Potter is rubbing on you", stated McGonagall making Hermione blush.  
  
"This wand is really powerful, but filled with dark magic." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"What are you going to do Albus?" asked Sirius.  
  
Dumbledore simply put the wand on the table and murmured some spell with his wand and the dark wand burst out in flames.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Granger. It seems like I owe you one." Smiled Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione smiled back not knowing what to say.  
  
"Hermione! Did you get to see who that cloaked person is?" asked Sirius.  
  
"No! But the person is a student here and from the voice it is a 'SHE'. Also, she got the password from Harry. So, as we know that the person is hurt and if we know who asked Harry the password to your office from yesterday, we can catch the person." Declared Hermione triumphantly.  
  
Sirius patted Hermione proudly.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Granger. We shall do that first thing in the morning. I suggest you to go back and take rest for the night." Said Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione went to her dorm and slept immediately.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Hermione sent an urgent message through Telepathy to all the Order for an urgent meeting.  
  
She explained everything that has happened to her friends. Harry held her to his heart and Hermione smiled at his startled face to assure him about her safety.  
  
She also told them that the girl got the password from Harry.  
  
"Harry! Who asked you the password to the headmaster's office, mate?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry's face turned into a confused one and then into a horrified expression.  
  
"Harry! What happened? Who is it?" asked Ginny as Hermione looked expectantly into Harry's face.  
  
"It was.....CHO CHANG!" blurted out Harry drawing a gasp from everyone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	14. Grand Escapades

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends, Ms. Rowling does.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I did borrow some excellent ideas from some of the best H/Hr stories ever, on this site. I can keep naming all, but the few great writers that inspired me were: Rachel A. Prongs, E.C.R Potter, Ryoko blue and heaven, Eternal fire, Jae Potter, Zimmeron and more. Thank you guys. I read and re-read your stories tonnes of times.  
  
******************************************************  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jordan : Here ya go!  
  
Flame-the-Phoenix: Thanks a lot for the advice. I am trying my best to follow it. Throw more as you feel fit.  
  
sew2100 : Thanks! But not so fast (about kicking CHO)....  
  
coolone007: It is a cliffie...(he.he.he). If you guessed it's Cho, think again. I don't want to give anything away, but you will know in the next chap.  
  
catgirl (soccerstarz518@aol.com): Thanks!  
  
Lilly Goddess : I don't like Cho (unless she is gorgeous in the third movie), but don't jump to conclusions. If I have learnt one thing from JKR, it is throwing curves....  
  
Tony: Here ya go!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*  
Chapter 14: Grand Escapades  
  
* * *  
  
A Recap....  
  
"Harry, What happened? Who is it?" asked Ginny as Hermione looked expectantly into Harry's face.  
  
"It was.....CHO CHANG!" blurted out Harry drawing a gasp from everyone.  
  
Back to present....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All six looked at each other with horror. They couldn't believe that the Ravenclaw would plot something like that.  
  
"I think we can prove it if we can find Cho in the infirmary, I mean, Hermione has hurt her.....right?" asked Ginny expectantly.  
  
Hermione nodded and all six ran towards infirmary.  
  
At the entrance they almost ran into Pansy and Blaise who were coming out of the infirmary.  
  
"Draco, why are you running like that? And why are you hanging with the Gryffindors?" asked Pansy with a sneer on her face.  
  
"None of your concern Pansy. What are you doing here?" Draco retorted back.  
  
"Well.... I had a detention to fill and She is just keeping my company", replied Blaise quickly, while Pansy looked disinterested.  
  
Harry, Ron, Lavender and Hermione ignored them and ran inside. They rushed to madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, Where is Cho Chang?" asked Harry breathing heavy.  
  
"Cho Chang? Why would she be here?" asked madam Pomfrey rather surprised.  
  
It was the Gryffindors turn to be surprised.  
  
"You mean, she did not come here to heal her injuries?" asked a perplexed Hermione  
  
"What do you mean injuries? Is she hurt?" asked a concerned madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Never mind. Sorry for bothering you", said Harry rushing out towards Draco who was still arguing with Pansy.  
  
Harry sent Draco a message mentally to stop all arguments and accompany him towards Great hall for breakfast.  
  
Once in the Great hall, Harry walked towards Ravenclaw table and looked at Cho who was animatedly talking with Terry boot. There were no injuries what so ever and she looked normal.  
  
Cho looked at Harry, a bit puzzled but pleased about his visit to Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Cho, Why did you ask me password to Dumbledore's office?" asked Harry politely.  
  
"Oh! I just wanted to complain about the Slytherins troubling few first year's near Ravenclaw common room as my complaints to Filtwick or Snape were not acted upon", replied Cho still confused.  
  
"Oh..." said Harry "Did you talk to him?" without knowing what else to ask.  
  
"No, But I will", replied Cho, expecting him to talk more.  
  
"See you around Cho", said Harry and walked back to her disappointment.  
  
Though Hermione trusts Harry, she couldn't help become tense as Harry stood there speaking with Cho. She looked at him expectantly as he walked back.  
  
'So? What did she say?' asked Hermione in her mind via telepathy.  
  
'Nothing. She wanted to complain about Slytherin. But she didn't do yet' broadcasted Harry to all the Order members. He heard Draco groan a little and Ginny giggle.  
  
'All right, we did hit a snag there. What do we do now?' asked Harry again.  
  
'Leave that to me. I will research and get the proof' suggested Hermione making Ron laugh. She glared at him making him concentrate back on his food.  
  
'No need. I actually tried to read her mind and I didn't find anything suspicious, except for jealousy towards you, Hermione' said Harry to Hermione through his mind  
  
Hermione kept silent.  
  
'Remember everyone, we have a special session on exploring wandless magic. It seems like no one is getting it yet', announced Harry making Ron groan this time.  
  
Later Harry informed about their failed allegation to Dumbledore and went back to classes. Harry, Draco went to Ancient Runes, Hermione to Arithmancy while Ron, Lavender went to Divination and Ginny to fifth year potions.  
  
Late that night the Order of Light gathered in the dungeons for practicing Wandless magic.  
  
"Concentrate on the magic. Feel the power. Feel it flow through you", suggested Harry to all his friends.  
  
Draco was concentrating real hard and suddenly he got his wand into his hands from over 10 feet. Ginny was jumping with joy.  
  
"Good job Draco. Now, continue concentrating on throwing simple curses out", said Harry.  
  
In no time Ron got over the basics and so did Ginny. They both were laughing as they cursed each other with the tickling curse. Draco on the other hand was helping Lavender understand the idea behind it, while Harry helped Hermione.  
  
For some weird reason, Hermione couldn't get to do the wandless magic. Finally after Lavender achieved some basic spells they decided to break up.  
  
"Harry, Do you think I will be able to do it?" asked Hermione doubtfully.  
  
"OfCourse Hermione. You are inhibiting yourself from letting the magic flow freely. Once you get past that you will easily do it", replied Harry.  
  
* * *  
  
Soon the final of Quidditch arrived. Gryffindor against Slytherin.  
  
'Harry!' shouted Draco mentally.  
  
'What is it Draco?' replied Harry.  
  
'Where the hell are you? Dumbledore wants to see you immediately' said Draco in his mind.  
  
'Sure, I will be there in a few minutes' responded Harry. Soon, the six assembled in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Harry, We received information that they are planning to kidnap anyone of your friends to lure you to Voldermort", said Dumbledore.  
  
All six looked at each other.  
  
"If my information is correct, they might try it tomorrow, during the Quidditch final", continued Dumbledore.  
  
"We can take them anytime, anywhere professor", replied Draco confidently.  
  
"Only if they fight fair Mr. Malfoy", completed Dumbledore.  
  
"Anyway, I want all of you to be careful. Keep in sight of each other and keep talking mentally, particularly when you are outside the castle", suggested Dumbledore.  
  
All of the six nodded.  
  
The next morning before the Quidditch match, Harry met up with the Order again.  
  
"Listen. Me, Draco, Ron and Ginny will be on team. So we can look after each other. But I am worried about You and Lavender. So you two sit in the stands close to the teacher's section and that way we can be assured of everyone's safety", said Harry. Hermione nodded.  
  
After a brief session in the training room the teams arrived on to the field.  
  
"For Gryffindor, Weasley, Creevey, York, Finnigan, Thomas, Captain and Seeker POTTER!" shouted Dennis Creevey. He took over from his brother last year after Colin got into the team.  
  
"For Slytherin, Leroy, Bullstrode, Chapman, Crabb, Goyle, Captain and Seeker Malfoy", announced Dennis with a bit if disinterest.  
  
Soon the Bludgers, Snitch and the Quaffle were up in the air and the whole stadium cheered. Harry was carefully looking around and so is Draco and Ron. They were not as bothered about the outcome of the game as the safety of their friends.  
  
Harry looked into the stands and to his horror found only Lavender in the seat. He quickly flew towards the stands and approached Lavender.  
  
"Lavender, where is Hermione?" asked Harry.  
  
"She wanted to check something in the library, Harry. She said she would be here in a jiffy", said Lavender.  
  
Harry simply nodded and flew back, but he failed to notice a cloaked figure sneaking into the castle walking along the walls.  
  
Harry quickly sent a message to Hermione telepathically.  
  
'Mione, Where are you? Are you alright?' asked Harry. 'Of course Harry. I am perfectly fine. I just finished researching here. I will be there in a few minutes. Get the snitch for me (smiles beautifully)', said Hermione.  
  
Harry smiled back and went looking for it. However good friend Draco has become, he wouldn't want to throw the game away to Harry. He was tailing Harry where ever Harry went.  
  
Soon they tailed the snitch and Harry kicked his broom to keep up with the snitch. Harry and Draco raced after the snitch at amazing speeds. The whole stadium concentrated on them as they sped after the snitch. Slowly Harry leveled with the snitch. As he did, the snitch dropped a couple of feet down and Harry swooned on the snitch, to his side, hanging upside down with his legs crossed on the firebolt, and caught the snitch. Swiftly, he completed the loop and returned back on top of the broom to the deafening shouts of support of Gryffindors.  
  
The whole stadium erupted into cheers and as he landed all his friends ran up to him. He realized Hermione is still absent.  
  
'Hermione', called Harry. There was no response.  
  
'Mione!' shouted Harry mentally. But there was no response.  
  
Harry quickly alerted Ron, Draco, Ginny and Lavender. They all ran from the patting audience into the castle and straight into the library. The library was empty as even Madam Pince was watching the game and there was Hermione's quill on the floor. Her books were intact on the table. There was a parchment on the books.  
  
Harry tentatively picked it up and read it.  
  
Mr. Potter!  
  
We have something important that belongs to you. Come and get her if you can.  
  
Hail Dark Lord!  
  
There was a dark mark on the parchment.  
  
Harry crumbled on to the floor sobbing like a kid. Ron, Draco, Ginny and Lavender grabbed the parchment and read it. All of their faces went pale. Ron and Draco ran to Dumbledore and explained him everything.  
  
Harry stopped talking to everyone. He constantly tried to communicate with Hermione, but without any response. McGonagall, Snape, Sirius and Arabella searched for any clues in the library but found none.  
  
"Harry, be strong. Nothing will happen to Ms. Granger", said Dumbledore  
  
Harry merely stared at Dumbledore and looked down again. They were all grieved to see Harry go through so much pain of loosing his love. Sirius was in near tears and stayed with Harry all the time.  
  
Dumbledore walked into the center of library and asked everyone to clear. He pointed his wand towards Hermione's table and muttered, "Revealo nuper eventus"  
  
A silvery screen kind of thin appeared and Hermione appeared on the screen, reading a book seriously.  
  
Harry stood up shivering with pain and affection. It was like watching a movie, a rerun of recent events to be precise. Hermione smiled to herself, probably due to the discussion she had with Harry.  
  
After a few minutes, she heard some sound behind her and as she turned back, she saw a cloaked figure cursing a sleeping spell on her. She immediately fell down. The cloaked figure smiled wickedly and placed a parchment on the books. Then the figure drew a small rock and held Hermione. As the port key activated they disappeared from the library.  
  
Harry once again started crying and fell on to a chair. He couldn't bear anything happening to Hermione and in such bad times. He was scared out of wits for what might be happening to her.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, Please help Harry to his dorm and stay with him. He needs his friends more than ever", suggested Dumbledore.  
  
They all nodded and helped Harry to his feet. Ron, Harry, Draco, Ginny and Lavender walked into the Gryffindor Common room. That was the second time for Draco in the Gryffindor common room. He sat on the couch next to Ginny. Ron went upstairs to help Harry to bed.  
  
Lavender couldn't just sit around and wait.  
  
'I have to do something. I have to find where Hermione is. But how do I?' she thought.  
  
Ron came back and sat next to Lavender.  
  
"How is he doing?" asked Ginny  
  
"He is like a zombie. He is just lying on the bed and staring into space", said Ron sadly.  
  
"Who would have thought, Trelawney would have predicted it for sure", said Draco sarcastically.  
  
Ron and Ginny smiled at it, but Lavender looked at him thoughtfully. Draco thought that the comment offended her. But before he could say anything, Lavender ran up to her dorm.  
  
Draco looked at Ron who merely shrugged. Ginny wanted to go after Lavender.  
  
"Let her be for some time Gin", said Ron.  
  
Meanwhile, Lavender sat on her bed with a crystal ball in front of her. She knew her gift on divination and now is probably the best time to utilize it. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind. Then she concentrated on Hermione strongly and stared into the crystal ball. Slowly the swirling mist gave way to a blurry but sharpening image.  
  
Lavender gasped when she saw Hermione alone and unconscious in a small cell. It was pitch dark all around. She tried hard to peer for more details. She found a wooden door with some carvings on it. There whole room spanned 8 feet wide and 12 feet long with some blankets around. The only light source was from a very small window on the top. Soon there was some motion and two cloaked figures walked in. They stared at Hermione, took her wand and walked away.  
  
Lavender broke her concentration and ran all the way to the common room. Ron, Ginny and Draco stared at her like she was mad. But She was far from caring. She ran all the way into the boy's dorm and shook Harry awake.  
  
"Harry, Harry, wake up. I saw Hermione", Lavender nearly shouted.  
  
Harry jolted up from the last words of Lavender.  
  
"Where Lav? How?" asked confused.  
  
Ron, Ginny and Draco walked into the dorm to find Lavender explaining what she saw in the crystal ball. Everyone listened holding breaths.  
  
"You mean...that shi...stuff works", wondered Ron aloud.  
  
"Shut it Ron", hissed Ginny  
  
They immediately ran to Dumbledore to explain him all the events that happened.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione woke up groggily. The last thing she remembered was someone stunning her. She looked around to figure out where she was. She couldn't place anything. To her horror her wand was not with her. Hermione stood up and looked around for her wand.  
  
"Looking for this? Hermione", laughed someone from the shadows.  
  
Hermione was alarmed with the voice.  
  
"Viktor?" asked hesitantly.  
  
Viktor krum walked out into her vision, holding her wand.  
  
"My dear Hermione. How have you been? I am back for you. Nothing can separate us anymore", said Viktor dropping the wand at a corner.  
  
"Stop it Viktor. Let me go now", said Hermione  
  
"How can I Hermione? I luv you", said Viktor mockingly "better than Potter"  
  
"Shut up Viktor. You can never even compare yourself with Harry" hissed Hermione.  
  
"Why Hermione? What's so special about him? Is it because he defeated dark Lord? He may just fail to do so again", said Viktor with a grin.  
  
"Viktor, I treated you as a good friend. How could you do this? Why are you doing this?" asked Hermione feeling helpless.  
  
"Friend! I don't want to be your friend. I want something more and I am going to have it, like it or not", laughed Viktor evilly and started to advance on her.  
  
Hermione backed off to the wall. She tried desperately to message Harry telepathically. But Hermione's mind is still clouded and couldn't concentrate properly.  
  
Finally she hit the wall and Viktor pushed her hands to her side, held at the wrists. Hermione desperately tried to get away but he was too strong.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione. It will feel so good that you will be asking for more", sneered Viktor trying to catch her lips.  
  
Hermione cringed. "Please Viktor", she desperately begged.  
  
"That's it. Beg like that. Besides you won't have much of a choice after the dark Lord kills that pathetic Potter boy and then you", laughed Viktor again.  
  
That hit a nerve. Hermione was furious, so much so that her whole body tensed up. Viktor failed to notice the growing anger in her face. Suddenly, out of nowhere.  
  
WHAM!  
  
Viktor was pushed away into the wall behind him so hard that Hermione thought his back broke.  
  
"wat the....", Before Viktor can retaliate, Hermione waved her hand again making him hit the other wall with as much force.  
  
"Never insult Harry in front of me....EVER!" shouted Hermione  
  
With great difficulty Viktor took his wand out and cursed, "stupefy". Hermione was oblivious to all that is happening. She was so furious; she could feel heat emanating from her face. The curse hit her head on. Astonishingly, the curse went straight into Hermione. She just absorbed it.  
  
"NO WAY", muttered Viktor. He started panicking.  
  
Then she realized. She was not only able to do wandless magic, but also able to absorb curses. By absorbing the curse, she absorbed the magic in the curse into her own system, making her temporarily stronger.  
  
Hermione immediately tried to communicate with Harry.  
  
'HARRY'  
  
'Hermione? Where are you?'  
  
'I don't know Harry. But they put me in a room.'  
  
Meanwhile, Lavender and Ginny were researching in the restricted section of the library.  
  
"Here Lav! A port key is simple to prepare as long as the destination is very clear in mind. Remember the destination clearly, charm an object to become magical by saying "licentio magus ritus" and then spell 'transmitto capt alio', followed by a word or a time for activating it, if needed. To return to the point of origination, finish the spells with 'transmitto redeo' ", finished Ginny.  
  
Lavender nodded, still doubtful about it.  
  
"Gin, are you sure we can do this?" asked Lavender hesitantly.  
  
"Positive. Besides, we are not ordinary witches, remember", smiled Ginny.  
  
"Let's do it", Lavender nodded.  
  
Lavender closed her eyes and remembered Hermione and the room she saw in the crystal ball into great detail. Then she pulled her quill and placed all the necessary charms.  
  
"Ready?" asked Lavender.  
  
Ginny made sure both of them are ready and nodded. They both touched the port key and immediately felt a tug at the navel.  
  
They both landed on each other, dazed from the travel.  
  
'Remind me never to travel using a port key.' Sighed Lavender.  
  
'Ginny! Where are you?' shouted Draco mentally.  
  
'Draco, err.... We made a port key and are in some sort of a dungeon. We plan to get Hermione from whatever this place is' replied Ginny.  
  
A few seconds of silence and suddenly panicked voice came to them.  
  
'YOU! WHAT?' yelled Draco.  
  
'Draco, don't panic. We can take care of ourselves. Tell Ron not to worry about Lavender' replied Ginny coolly.  
  
'But Ginny, you could have told us' came an exasperated Ron's voice.  
  
'Alright, that is enough. Just wait for us' responded before cutting the connection.  
  
They both tiptoed along a dungeon like corridor. They looked around the corner to find a couple of death eaters walking their way.  
  
'Ginny, we need to get rid of them without making any sounds' said Lavender mildly panicking.  
  
'leave it to me' said Ginny smugly.  
  
She took a couple of small miniature fishnets and threw them at the approaching death eaters.  
  
Before they could realize what's happening, the small nets increased in size and tightly bound the two and gagged them automatically.  
  
'That's Weasleys wizard wheezes for you' grinned Ginny.  
  
Both continued tiptoeing along the corridor.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione ran outside the door and tried to find a way out.  
  
"Granger, you can't run away from us", shouted the same woman that kidnapped her, from end of the corridor. Before she could do something, someone pulled her hand. She tried to push them away.  
  
"Herm, it's me", said Lavender standing next to Ginny.  
  
Ginny immediately drew her wand and stunned the cloaked figure. Though they could do wandless magic, it was not as effective as their wand.  
  
"How did you?...." Was all Hermione could say.  
  
"Herm, are you alright?" asked Ginny concernedly.  
  
Hermione simply nodded and hugged both her best friends and started crying. She never thought she would see them again.  
  
Meanwhile, Viktor came out from the cell and tried to curse them. But Lavender muttered some spell and Viktor almost froze. She immediately pulled the port key and in an instant all three were tugged back to Hogwarts.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry, Ron and Draco were seated concernedly along with Sirius, Remus, Arabella, Severes, McGonagall and Dumbledore in the library.  
  
Suddenly, three girls stumbled, steadied themselves and smiled sheepishly.  
  
Harry was ecstatic on seeing Hermione back. He ran and hugged her to his heart with all his strength.  
  
"I am glad to have you back Mione", said Harry with tears flowing down his cheeks.  
  
"Me too Harry....me too" said Hermione kissing his cheek.  
  
"Lav, What the hell you two were thinking by going away like that", shouted a concerned Ron. Lavender glared at him but was interrupted by Dumbledore.  
  
"Ms. Brown, Ms. Weasley. As much as I am thankful, I really want all the details of events that transpired in the last four hours", said Dumbledore taking a chair.  
  
Both Lavender and Ginny looked at each other and started telling the events happened. After that Hermione explained things that have happened to her in the captivity. Harry hugged her when he heard what she went through.  
  
"I am impressed Ms. Brown, Ms. Weasley, on your successful mission of locating Hermione, making and using a port key and fighting the death eaters" paused Dumbledore.  
  
"I also want to congratulate Ms. Granger upon successfully discovering her ability of Curse absorption along with wandless magic", said Dumbledore making Hermione go pink.  
  
"But I will have to ask you not to repeat such feats without telling anyone" said Dumbledore smiling.  
  
Both the girls nodded innocently.  
  
Harry hugged Hermione again and kissed her softly. He then turned towards Lavender and Ginny.  
  
"Lavender, Ginny. Thank you very much. I don't know what I have done if anything happened to her", said Harry.  
  
"Don't Harry. Hermione is our friend too. Is this too much to do for a friend?" asked Lavender smiling.  
  
Harry shook his head smiling as Hermione hugged Lavender and thanked her again. Draco didn't give them a chance at Ginny.  
  
"Harry, it's not Cho who kidnapped me. I also encountered the cloaked woman in those dungeons. She is different. She is taller than Cho and probably stronger. I just can't place her voice", said Hermione thinking.  
  
"Stop thinking Mione. We will sort it out later. I am just glad you're safe and back. I owe Lavender and Ginny my life. I am sorry I was not there when you needed me", said Harry hugging her as they walked to their common room.  
  
"Harry, It's my fault that this happened. I should have stayed at the Quidditch game", said Hermione shaking her head.  
  
Harry silenced her with a deep kiss.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco walked slowly towards the library with a letter in his hand. He found Lavender, Ron, Harry and Hermione doing their homework. He just plopped next to them and sighed.  
  
"What happened Draco?" asked Hermione concernedly?  
  
Draco just smiled weakly and gave the letter to her. It read:  
  
Draco!  
  
I am completely disappointed in you. I planned so much for you and did all the things to make you happy. But your rejection of serving our master is a very bad decision on your part.  
  
I give you a last chance. If you do not choose to come to us and choose to stay with that muggle loving fools, you are no longer a son for me. You are not welcome at the manor and you will not get a knut from me. All your Gringotts accounts are cleared.  
  
Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Hermione passed the letter to Lavender and Ron.  
  
"I am sorry Draco", whispered Hermione.  
  
Harry immediately looked up at him, straight into his eyes.  
  
"Draco. I will support your studies and any expenses you might incur..." paused for a second. He knows that Malfoys don't accept favor. He continued "...till you can repay" completed Harry hopefully.  
  
"And Draco, You can stay with us at the Burrow for summer", said Ron placing a hand on Draco's shoulder.  
  
Draco did not know what to say. Here are the people he tormented for years and they are helping him at the first chance they get.  
  
Harry just nodded understanding how Draco felt.  
  
"Thank you so much guys. You don't know what it means to me. I only feel bad that I didn't find you early", said Draco, thankfulness showering through his eyes.  
  
"And we are glad we found you, Draco", said Lavender smiling softly.  
  
"Who is glad about what?" asked Ginny walking into the library and pecking Draco softly.  
  
Hermione told her all that has happened and Ginny hugged Draco.  
  
"Who would have known? A Slytherin living with Gryffindors", laughed Ginny.  
  
Harry looked at all the laughing faces. Sure there are dangers hiding around the corners, but it is their moment to seize, their moment to cherish. Even if he were to die, he would happily do so feeling glad he had such wonderful friends.  
  
Hermione squeezed his hand softly, smiling at him.  
  
'Every cloud has a silver lining', thought Harry kissing Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Aww... How much ever I try, I keep landing into fluff and Romance. God help me. Sorry if this chapter is boring. The story is coming to an end soon. A few more chappies to go and hopefully, the ending will be a blast (of the action I planned). I got to go and invent more spell and curses (cackles evilly.....)  
  
Love you all! 


	15. Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends, Ms. Rowling does.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for all your support!!!  
  
******************************************************  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Morgan Riordan : Hope you like this one too  
  
Iniysa : Thanks!  
  
shdurrani : Thanks a lot!  
  
Luna-Elentari : Thanks. It's always an honor to get a good review from fellow writer.  
  
dragonmaster : I guess so. Thanks for the review  
  
Tony : Here ya go  
  
Lizzy : Thank you!  
  
PoisonIvy734 : I am glad you did.  
  
Hollywoodgurl : Thanks a lot. That review meant a lot to me. I do hope so...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*  
Chapter 15: Preparations  
Not much elation was there when their finals were over. Everyone was aware of the impending gloom but the necessity of continuing with their duties, prompted them to behave normal.  
  
Sirius found a nice house a few miles away from Burrow. He and Arabella moved in. Remus moved in with his girlfriend Laura to live in Hogsmeade. Harry was really happy about having his home, with his godparents.  
  
Ron sent Pig ahead of time, explaining all of the things that happened and Malfoy's possible stay at Burrow. He didn't want any shock and commotion after they get home. It took a great deal of effort to convince Draco from staying at Hogwarts. Almost everyone pleaded him to spend his time at Burrow. Finally, Harry had to speak with Draco.  
  
"Draco, This is the last summer at Hogwarts. I don't want you to be alone here at Hogwarts or anywhere else. You could come to our house and live with Me and Sirius or go with Hermione. But I really wish you spent time with Weasleys. I know you have your apprehensions, but if you are going to stay back here, I will stay with you."  
  
After Harry spoke with him, Draco agreed.  
  
"Draco, if you want to be with us over summer, you better drag yourself out for the carriage in ten minutes", yelled Ginny. She was so hyper; Ron thought she had atleast ten sugar quills.  
  
Draco had to literally run with his luggage and broomstick with Ginny who was bouncing like a real ferret. He smiled and shook his head.  
  
'I am sure going to have an interesting summer', thought Draco.  
  
'Yup, you sure are', responded Ginny.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, what are your plans?" asked Harry playing with Hermione's hair all the way to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Nothing. I am going to spend some time with my parents and then we both can visit Burrow, before coming back to school", said Hermione  
  
"Sure, But how about spending some time with me before going to Burrow" asked Harry hoping for an agreement.  
  
Hermione animatedly thought for a moment. "Maybe, it can be arranged", replied smiling slyly.  
  
"Thank you your highness. I am honored", responded Harry bending his back a bit.  
  
Hermione laughed at his antics and leaned on to him through the rest of the journey.  
  
* * *  
  
"Draco. I know it will take a while for my family to accept you. Please put up with it" requested Ginny  
  
"Gin, You don't need to request me. I am aware of what I am going to face. I might add that I very well deserve it, but trust me, I will do my best", assured Draco to Ginny. She smiled and hugged Draco.  
  
Ron walked into the compartment and smiled wide.  
  
"Why are you smiling like a goof?" asked Ginny curiously.  
  
"Lavender is coming to stay with us at the Burrow", said Ron. But immediately his face fell.  
  
"What is it?" asked Ginny  
  
"Well, Now that Lavender is coming and Harry and Hermione joining us later, I am worried about enough room for everyone", sighed Ron looking doubtfully at Draco to make any comment.  
  
Draco didn't even seemed a bit interested in his conversation.  
  
After the train ride, they walked out of the station only to find a majestic Jaguar waiting at the entrance with Bill standing next to it and smiling at them.  
  
"Wow Bill! Whose car is it?" asked Ron a bit awed. Even Draco seemed impressed.  
  
"It's ours Ronniekins. Remember, our father is the minister of magic" reminded Bill.  
  
"Malfoy, How are you?" Bill shook hands with Draco.  
  
"This is so cool", exclaimed Ginny, hopping into the rear along with Draco, while Ron sat along with his brother in the front.  
  
Their journey to the Burrow had been uneventful. Ginny leaned on to Draco's shoulder and dozed off. Draco didn't want to move an inch as it might disturb her. Ron occasionally spoke to Bill about his year and Bill kept to himself.  
  
"Wow, Bill! Is that our house?" asked a puzzled Ron. The Burrow has changed completely. It looked like a mini-castle. Bill just smiled back and nodded.  
  
"Mom, Dad, we are home", yelled Ron as he walked in.  
  
Ginny ran in bobbing while Draco tentatively walked in.  
  
Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Charlie, Percy and the twins walked out making Ron and Ginny squeal.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, Percy", wished Draco shaking their hands. They were surprised but all the while a bit amused to see a Malfoy showing respect to Weasleys.  
  
"Children, let's go inside", said Mr. Weasley.  
  
Inside they were surprised at the living room, made three times the size it was. Their dining table doubled its capacity and everyone has a room, including a couple of guest rooms.  
  
"Dad, this is so cool", said Ron.  
  
Ron showed Draco a guest room. Later, Ron explained everyone about what has really happened with Draco and how changed he really is. He also told them about Ginny's love and Draco's father disowning him.  
  
Every Weasley now pitied Draco and Mrs. Weasley was at the verge of tears.  
  
"Poor thing. I feel so bad for him. He lost his mother, family and home. It's not fair that so many bad things happen to him" she wiped her tears.  
  
The next morning Draco walked towards the diner to find all Weasley's wish him, grinning wide and Ginny pecking him. Draco looked at all the smiling faces around him and he felt so....complete. It was like having a family of his own, a big one at that. He realized why Harry would joke of being envious of Ron. Ron might not be a rich snob like himself, not gifted like Harry. But he is truly rich and gifted.....with a family, something no one can ever buy or achieve by magic.  
  
Mrs. Weasley reminded him of his mother, kind and gentle, feeding him more than he can accommodate. Mr. Weasley seemed too humble and caring for a minister, Bill and Charlie were affectionate like brothers. The twins held no grudges, while Ron is....well just Ron.  
  
"Draco. In the beginning we thought Ginny and Ron were mistaken. But they weren't", said Bill smiling a little.  
  
"I see that you've brought your broom. Care for a game?" asked Charlie slyly.  
  
Draco smiled back and nodded. Soon, Bill, Draco, George and Percy were playing against Charlie, Ron, Ginny and Fred. Everyone was surprised at how quick Ginny is playing. They could only see something red whiz past and in no time Charlie caught the snitch. They continued playing again and this time Draco caught the snitch. He had a feeling that Charlie let him catch it.  
  
Lavender arrived at the Burrow, much to the elation of Ron and teasing from Ginny. The Browns work in the ministry and so Weasleys knew them well. Ron and Lavender would often sneak out into the garden or for a solitary walk, only to be caught snogging by the twins.  
  
Bill would teach them about complicated spells, while Charlie would teach about various creatures. They even went to Romania for a couple of days, just to see all the dragons. Ginny, Ron and Draco would also practice some wandless magic and the elementals they mastered. Draco was so glad he found Ginny, not to mention his other friends.  
  
* * *  
  
"Harry! Is that your jumper on the couch?" shouted Arabella. She felt a bit odd but glad that she could atleast fulfill partial role of a mother to Harry.  
  
"Yes mother. I am sorry. I will place it in my cupboard", mocked Harry walking down. Arabella couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"What? Why are you laughing?" asked Harry, a bit clueless.  
  
"It's just that you are almost seventeen year old, but you behave like eleven", Arabella continued her laughter.  
  
Harry pouted with mock anger. He was actually glad that he has someone to look up to. All these years he hoped for atleast something remote like this for himself. Soon Harry gave in and joined Arabella in the laughter.  
  
Later at the dinner, Sirius and Arabella asked him about his visit to Burrow.  
  
"Oh, Hermione is coming tomorrow. She would stay here for a day before we go to Burrow for the rest of the summer. I shall go to school from there", said Harry  
  
"Harry, be careful when you are at Burrow. I know you all would play Quidditch, but don't be careless. Also don't stay awake for long in the nights....", Arabella rambled for sometime with all the motherly words she could remember.  
  
Sirius couldn't stop laughing at Harry's expressions.  
  
"Arabella, I am almost seventeen years old. I can take care of myself", said Harry exasperated.  
  
"I know you can, but I can't stop worrying about you. I am sorry", said Arabella a little hurt.  
  
"No. I am glad you are telling me all these things. I really missed them. Thank you very much", said Harry, standing up and hugging Arabella.  
  
"I am glad you like us Harry. That's the least we could do", said Arabella returning the hug. For the first time Sirius felt like he was fulfilling the duty as a godparent.  
  
* * *  
  
"HARRY!" yelled Hermione tumbling out of the fireplace. Their fireplace is connected to the floo network on a need basis.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry squealed like a child. He ran all the way to the other end and hugged Hermione like there is no tomorrow. Sirius shook his head smiling.  
  
"Harry, I believe she needs some air", said Sirius  
  
"Oh, Sorry", released Harry, a bit blushing.  
  
"Sirius, Arabella, I am so glad to see you guys", said Hermione hugging both of them  
  
"We are glad to have you here. Harry, give her a tour", smiled Arabella.  
  
Harry led holding her hand to all the rooms.  
  
"....and finally, this is your room, right next to mine. Anything you want, just yell", bowed Harry like a nice concierge.  
  
"sounds good. Now, stay with me and give me a good massage", ordered Hermione.  
  
"My pleasure. Let me get back in a jiffy", said Harry and he was back in a few minutes with a couple of towels.  
  
He led Hermione into the pool area and started giving her a nice shoulder massage.  
  
"Oh Harry, It feels really good. What do you like in return?" smirked Hermione.  
  
"This is good? Wait till you see me tonight and that service is for free", said Harry, smirking back.  
  
"Why Potter? Do you have plans to seduce me?" asked Hermione smiling devilishly.  
  
"Ms. Granger. I am merely returning the favor, for the things you did."  
  
"I did. What did I do?" asked Hermione rather innocently.  
  
"Well, first because of you, I am totally smitten. I am head over heels for you. Second, it is becoming unbearable live a single day without you. Hell, you are invading my dreams. All of this because of you", said Harry mocking a complaint.  
  
"I am sorry Harry. I believe I have just the repayment for you", said Hermione huskily.  
  
She stood up and kissed him full. "Keep this as a remuneration for your work", said Hermione before walking back in.  
  
Harry didn't realize Sirius and Arabella were laughing their lungs out, silently from second floor window.  
  
The time was 10:50pm on July 30.  
  
'You are in for trouble Potter", thought Hermione tiptoeing into Harry's room. He was peacefully sleeping in his bed. She slid under covers and embraced him, waking him in the process.  
  
"Hey beautiful"  
  
"Hey Handsome"  
  
"what's up?"  
  
"Like I said, I have to pay you back for all the loss you endured in my absence", smirked Hermione.  
  
That made Harry wake up completely.  
  
In the next moment, Harry and Hermione were passionately kissing the night out.  
  
Before coming to Harry's, Hermione did a lot of research on the books from restricted section, with permission from Dumbledore. She learned about Dark magic more than anyone.  
  
She learnt that Imperious Curse, used to control anyone, is really a combination of two different charms. The Mesmerizer charm and a confundus charm.  
  
The first one actually makes the person casted upon, to release all the worries, pressures and problems. He or She just feels very happy and giddy, in other words pleasured. Then a convincing charm part convinces the person to follow whatever the caster says.  
  
The Cruciatus curse attacks the brain and sends signals to it as if the whole body is severed with immense pain. But the Killing curse actually kills the brain cells and cannot be blocked.  
  
'Now Harry was able to fight off Imperious curse because he resisted submitting to pleasure and listen to the convincing charm. He could fight off Cruciatus curse because he could control his brain and not let it succumb to the wrong signals sent by the curse through the 'Iniuria signum' charm.  
  
'So If I can block the pleasure charm and Signum charm, I should be able to stop both of them', thought Hermione. So, she practiced all the while trying to block the curses. She could block the pleasure charm easily, but couldn't block the signum charm, which made her brain feel the pain in her thumb she was trying on.  
  
'But how did Harry do it and How did he survive the killing curse?' she mused.  
  
Unfortunately, how ever romantic she was, her brain is still furiously working out the same questions she had.  
  
"Mione, is there something wrong?" asked Harry looking into her eyes.  
  
"I see you very preoccupied", said Harry again.  
  
Hermione sighed and explained him what all she read and tried over summer.  
  
"Honey, you are unnecessarily pushing yourself. You see, I mastered Imperius and blocked Cruciatus curses by simply concentrating hard. But I have no idea about Killing curse. Dumbledore said that my mother's love protected me. But now Voldermort has my blood in him", sighed Harry.  
  
"Harry. Please don't even think about it. I am here on a mission. Succeed I will", mocked Hermione before tangling him again.  
  
They talked and kissed some more and slept peacefully in each others arms.  
  
Harry slept almost immediately, but not even an hour passed, he woke up to some sound. He sat up on his bed and Hermione was there standing with a cake in her hand. She was wearing the dress he bought her last year. There were candles lit up on it and the light played on her beautiful face.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Harry bear", she smiled beautifully.  
  
"Oh Mione", Harry pulled her into a kiss before blowing the candles and cutting it for her. They both grinned at each other before sitting up hugging each other. Hermione looked into his green eyes. Slowly the leaned into each other and their lips locked. Harry kissed her tenderly and then it turned fierce. Their tongues intertwined and Harry hands were roaming all over her body. Harry's tongue reached every corner of her mouth as hers did the same. They broke off to breathe but continued with more vigor. Hermione moaned when Harry touched her breasts. She pressed more into him, wanting to make him hers. Harry slid down her neck and started kissing her neck fervently. Hermione giggled as he slid even further unbuttoning her shirt. Hermione pulled his jumper and ran her fingers over his chiseled chest lightly making him shiver under her touch.  
  
He counted unbuttoning her 1....2....3, but before he could go further the doors burst open and a singing Sirius, a giggling Arabella, a smiling Remus and his girlfriend Laura. All six shrieked at the scene in front of them. Harry was literally on top of Hermione whispering her name and she was moaning out his. Their clothes were very out of place.  
  
Immediately Harry and Hermione jumped out of their bed. Harry quickly put his jumper on while Hermione buttoned herself up and adjusted her hair. She was beet red from head to toe and blushed profusely.  
  
"Sirius! When do you knock?" asked an exasperated Harry.  
  
"Sorry Harry", mumbled Sirius still containing his laughter. Arabella glared at him before smiling at the kids, as if nothing happened and wishing Harry. "Happy birthday Harry", so did Remus, Laura and Sirius.  
  
"Thanks Guys", said Harry calming down.  
  
Everyone hugged the teenagers and apologized again and again making them forgive the adults completely.  
  
"It's Ok Sirius. It's not like you saw us naked", smirked Harry making Hermione punch Harry on his shoulder and blush more than ever.  
  
Sirius and Arabella laughed and presented Harry with a picture album of Harry's parents, a more exhaustive one than that found by him last year at Dursleys. Remus and Laura gave Harry a broom upgrade kit; just to make sure he never had to buy another one.  
  
"Alright Harry. Have a good night with Hermione", smirked Sirius only to be hit with a pillow by both Harry and Hermione. Later both teenagers laughed and had a few hours of sleep in each other's arms before waking up and packing to leave for Burrow.  
  
Harry was awed at the new Burrow. Mrs. Weasley hugged him and every other Weasley spent time with him. The fact that everyone loved him there made Harry very happy.  
  
All through the summer they camped and went for swimming to a nearby pond. They often practiced wandless magic and best of all played many pranks on the twins.  
  
Once they fed an ingenious potion by Ginny that made the twins see things on left to be on right and vice versa. They jumped into soil assuming they are jumping into pool. They ate on the table instead of plates and they hugged air instead of their mom when she started preparing a counter potion.  
  
"Got some of your own medicine", remarked Mrs. Weasley to the sulking twins.  
  
Days rolled by like a jiff and they spent time playing Quidditch, reading books (actually, Hermione forced them to) and practicing dueling. Mrs. Weasley was very happy for all the teen pairs and often remarked on how cute they looked.  
  
"This year you will be learning advanced stuff", warned Charlie "not that you need it eh....Harry?" smirked at Harry.  
  
All of them saw three school owls gliding into the house with mail. All quickly pulled their mail and started reading.  
  
"Holy smokes! I am a prefect", shouted Ginny while Ron and Draco stared at them.  
  
"Me too", shouted Ron. Draco smiled at them. He was already a prefect. All Weasleys congratulated them, except the twins. They mocked severe disappointment.  
  
Suddenly Ron looked up at Harry and Hermione who were sitting smug.  
  
"You too. I know something is up. You two are Head boy and Girl, aren't you?" asked Ron.  
  
They nodded their heads. "How did you know Ron?" asked Harry  
  
"Well, if they made me and Ginny Prefects, that means you two are not anymore. But you can't be removed. So that means you got a promotion as Head boy and Girl", said Ron triumphantly to an amused crowd. Again the Weasleys and the other teens congratulated Harry and Hermione and made them put their badges on.  
  
The six went to the Diagon alley before going back to school. Harry took Hermione to the bookshop and bought her atleast some twenty additional books making others stare at them. Hermione swelled with happiness and pride for he understood exactly what she wants.  
  
"Harry, What did she do to you?" asked Ron looking incredulous. Draco simply smirked. Hermione glared at both of them before turning to Harry and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Ron, don't be a git. I can give you a detention you know?" smirked Hermione.  
  
"Hey, She likes reading and there is nothing wrong with it" Retorted Harry making the rest shake their heads in disbelief.  
  
Finally on September 1st, all six found an empty compartment and settled inside.  
  
"It's really strange how this year you won't be walking in drawling and making rude comments at us" said Ron thinking.  
  
"Oh! So you guys miss me. I can always do it you know", said Draco smirking.  
  
"I prefer the way you are right now than to the git you were", said Hermione crossing her hands.  
  
"I don't blame you", said Draco comforting himself with Ginny. The train ride went smoothly and finally they arrived at the Great hall for dinner. Ron waited impatiently for the first years to arrive while others started talking with each other.  
  
Finally, after much deliberated sorting, they all dug in.  
  
After the feast and Dumbledore's announcement, McGonagall congratulated Harry and Hermione and took them to the Head Boy/Girl dorms. They were located outside the Gryffindor common room. There was a common room, a bit smaller than the Gryffindor's and a banister leading to two rooms upstairs. They both were very happy to have a room for themselves. Hermione would often sit in Harry's lap and read one of the several books Harry bought her before they fall asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Far away, Voldermort summoned Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Lucius, is it true that your son refused to be my follower?" glared Voldermort.  
  
Lucius cowered in fear.  
  
"Ma...Master. I tried my best", whimpered Lucius.  
  
"Fool. I don't care how you try. You know how important it is to separate your son from Potter. Now I hear that they are friends. Dumbledore must have told them about the prophecy as well. You failed me. CRUCIO", yelled Voldermort.  
  
After an excruciating two minutes, Lucius stood up with difficulty.  
  
"Go. Get me more news about Potter. I want to kill him and destroy Hogwarts", yelled Voldermort. Then he turned to a cloaked figure next to him.  
  
"Go with Malfoy. He cannot go to Hogwarts. You inform him of any activity of suspicion", ordered to a bowing cloak figure.  
  
"Viktor. You are as worthless as wormtail. Because of your incompetence the Mudblood escaped", paused Voldermort making Viktor krum scared.  
  
"I am giving you another chance. Go with Wormtail and gather my followers and come back to me in a week. Soon, I would have my revenge", cackled Voldermort  
  
* * *  
  
A few days passed without any troubles. However, their classes were much harder than it was in last year. The professors gave enormous work and there were projects assigned too often.  
  
'Everyone! In the Order of Light common room' messaged Harry to a groaning and moaning Order as they just had a grueling training session by Dumbledore himself.  
  
After everyone settled down, Harry spoke.  
  
"Now that we are back. We need to make Hogwarts invincible and place some good shields and charms all over", said Harry looking at everyone.  
  
"But Harry, aren't there shields already at Hogwarts? No one can apparate here", said Hermione remembering from Hogwarts:A History.  
  
Harry stood up smiling and 'pop', he disapparated and apparated at the corner of the room. The rest were staring with open mouths.  
  
"Trust me. With enough magic, the shields can be broken and Voldermort can probably do it very easily", said Harry.  
  
"But then why didn't he do it already?" asked Ron  
  
"Maybe he is biding for his time. Maybe he did not want to confront Dumbledore. Who knows, there can be a load of reasons", said Harry sitting back.  
  
"What do you intend to do Harry?" asked Draco  
  
"First, we must strengthen all shields around Hogwarts and probably extend them to Hogsmeade. Second, we must close all secret passages to and from Hogwarts. Third, we must secure all of the dungeons. Finally, we need to place bugs in all strategic places", said Harry leaning back.  
  
"Bugs? Yuck....Harry what do you mean?" asked a confused Ron.  
  
"I mean eavesdropping charms. They must activate if anyone speaks certain words like dark lord, death eaters, Harry potter et cetera. We need to know of their plans well in advance and I do not want to leave anything to fate", said Harry.  
  
"Draco, you and Severes work on Dungeons. Ginny, Dumbledore and Arabella will strengthen all shields and extend them to Hogsmeade. Hermione and Sirius will work on closing the secret passages for everyone except for we six. These shields are to be active as long as Voldermort lives. Ron and Flitwick will place charms on castle to strengthen it and make it impenetrable. I and Remus will place charms for eavesdropping in Hogsmeade, forbidden forest, Diagon alley, Ministry and the Malfoy Manor", said Harry looking at Malfoy. But Malfoy didn't even look concerned.  
  
"Lavender. I need your help to divinate and tell me as many details as you can about Voldermort or any of his followers", said Harry making Lavender nod.  
  
"Any questions?" asked Harry looking around. No one spoke.  
  
"Good. We start as soon as possible and finish by next week. Hermione, take the marauder's map with you. We are finished here", said Harry in a tone of finality.  
  
They started to attend their routine in the day and work in the nights.  
  
'Harry, where are you?' asked Lavender through telepathy.  
  
'I am in the forbidden forest. What is it Lavender?' Harry asked back  
  
'I saw Wormtail and Viktor Krum gathering werewolves and trolls. But I am shocked to find some dementors and Giants with them', said a worried Lavender.  
  
'I expected that much Lavender. Thanks a lot for the information. Keep trying to find Voldermort's plans for me', said Harry. He looked at the sunset and sighed. It is going to be a bloody battle. * * *  
  
Ron was done with his work of strengthening the castle. He was getting a little bored.  
  
'May be, I can find some sheep to slaughter in chess', smirked Ron. He beat Seamus, Dean, Neville, Harry and Hermione till yesterday. He wanted fresh blood.  
  
'Guess Draco is done with his work. I will probably play him', thought Ron and walked towards dungeons.  
  
As he thought Draco was done with his work of securing dungeons and placing appropriate shields and Snape left to his office.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing today?" asked Ron  
  
"Nothing. I am just thinking", replied Draco  
  
"What about?" asked Ron curiously.  
  
"About the war. If we would win", said Draco calmly.  
  
"Of course we would. Seems like the work is getting to you. How about a game of chess?" asked Ron.  
  
"Sure", nodded Draco.  
  
They both walked silently in the dungeons. Suddenly, they heard footsteps of someone walking behind them and instinctively they jumped aside. A curse flew past them. Both Draco and Ron drew their wands and saw a hooded figure and Cho Chang pointing wands at them.  
  
"What the hell....", muttered Ron before launching on an attack. The cloaked person was no match for Draco, but was fighting with all the dark spells ever invented. Ron was having fun fighting Cho. He was controlling the wind in the dungeon and making Cho trip and fall.  
  
"CRUCIO", yelled Cho, but Ron ducked in time. He got frustrated.  
  
"If you want to play dirty, it's your pain", he smirked and summoned fire all around her making her shriek in pain. He immediately stunned her and tied her up.  
  
Soon the hooded person realized the impending defeat and yelled in fury. She took a small vial of potion and threw at Ron. As soon as it landed the vial exploded and gave a lot of smoke making it impossible for Ron to see. The person smirked and stunned Ron before turning to Draco.  
  
Draco was furious. He thought of playing light, but this woman had gone too far. He levitated the person and bashed her to the wall making her unconscious.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was looking at the marauder's map and gasped. She saw Ron, Draco together with Cho Chang and a person she knew and hated the most. Soon, Ron was not moving and Hermione realized something was wrong.  
  
'HARRY!' yelled Hermione.  
  
'Hermione, What's wrong?' asked a worried Harry.  
  
'Where are you' asked hurriedly.  
  
'I am talking to Dumbledore. Why?' responded Harry.  
  
'Come right now to dungeons. Ron is unconscious' said Hermione running there.  
  
By the time she reached the dungeons, Harry also reached there along with Dumbledore, Severes and Sirius.  
  
Everyone gasped as the hood of the cloaked person was removed. "PANSY PARKINSON?"  
  
Upon Dumbledore's order, Severes went to his office and got the strongest truth potion and force fed Pansy.  
  
Dumbledore adjusted his throat.  
  
"Are you Ms. Pansy Parkinson of Slytherin?"  
  
"No. I am Pansy Malfoy of Slytherin", replied Pansy.  
  
Everyone gasped again, while Draco stared.  
  
"How is it possible?" asked a surprised Dumbledore himself.  
  
"I was born a Malfoy, to Draco's uncle. But was adopted a Parkinson at the age of 6 months. No one except Draco's father knew it. Later when my real parents died in Azkaban, he let me be a Parkinson but took care of me."  
  
"What did you do here at Hogwarts during past year?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"I kept track of Draco. Our Lord needed him to join him so that he could separate him from Harry and not be his friend. I informed Lucius about everything that happened her. When Draco's mother learned about me and tried to warn Draco, Lucius killed her", paused Pansy.  
  
Draco was fuming with anger.  
  
"Once Lucius knew about Draco being friend with Ginny Weasley, he wanted me to kill her, but I did not succeed and she ended up in infirmary for a few hours.  
  
Unfortunately, during the raid on Azkaban, we had to encounter you and fight. I had many injuries. Luckily, Blaise was also under Imperious curse and she covered me well when Mrs. Figg doubted me.  
  
Then our Lord wanted me to kill you using a special wand he made. I didn't know the password to your office. Even if I ask someone, I would be caught later. So I put Cho Chang of Ravenclaw under Imperious curse. As she and Harry fancied each other in their fifth year, he didn't suspect her when she asked him the password for me.  
  
But someone at Hogwarts, who was a Lioness animagus, attacked me and hurt me. Blaise covered me again when Draco found me near the infirmary. I had to put a memory charm on Madam Pomfrey. Again Potter and his friends were misguided that Cho Chang was the person who was trying to assassinate you.  
  
I then tried and successfully kidnapped Granger and imprisoned her with Viktor Krum, so that Potter would come running after her. Surprisingly, Ginny Weasley and Lavender Brown appeared out of nowhere and rescued her.  
  
Dark Lord gave me one final chance to get rid of the Order members you were gathering. I tried to kill Mr. Weasley and Draco, but I failed again", said Pansy staring into space.  
  
Everyone was shocked in the least that Pansy Parkinson, no Pansy Malfoy was the person behind all these events.  
  
"What are Voldermort's plans?" asked Dumbledore breaking the thoughts.  
  
Pansy remained silent for a few seconds.  
  
"Our Lord does not reveal his plans to everyone. But from what I know, he sent Wormtail and Viktor to gather as many forces as possible. He want to give a surprise attack on Hogwarts and kill Potter, but I don't know when", finished Pansy.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and looked at her sadly. Hermione was now holding onto Harry's arm so tight that her nails dug into his skin.  
  
Pansy was imprisoned in the Dungeons that night.  
  
"Everyone in the dorms for the night. We shall meet tomorrow", said Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione is shivering with fear. No, she is not afraid of facing the Dark Lord. She is not afraid of death eaters, but she is scared out of her wits that something might happen to Harry. They walked back to their Head boy/girl dorm.  
  
"Mione, are you scared?" asked Harry  
  
"Yes Harry. I am scared of loosing you. I am scared of living without you. I am scared of dying, leaving you alone. Hell, I am scared that you might get hurt", Hermione started to cry.  
  
Harry himself felt his eyes burn from a mere thought of loosing her. He knew letting his emotions would only make matters worse with Hermione. He held her close.  
  
"Mione! Look at me", commanded Harry gathering her attention.  
  
"Nothing will happen to me. Trust me. No one can separate me from you. If so, Lavender would have told us long ago. Right?" asked Harry smiling a little.  
  
Hermione smiled between her tears. "As much as you dislike Trelawney, you still believe in Divination. Don't you?" asked Hermione  
  
"Only as long as it works. Besides, it's Lavender who has to go through the tough work", said Harry  
  
He then silently looked into her beautiful brown eyes while she stared back at his gorgeous green ones. Harry kissed her forehead, her eyes, the tip of her nose, her lips, her cheeks, her chin before hugging her tight.  
  
"I will protect you no matter what Hermione Granger", pledged Harry  
  
"And I will protect you Harry Potter" replied Hermione looking back into his eyes.  
  
The couple leaned against the couch and started kissing each other. After a nice, mini snog session, they slept in each other's arms in front of the fire.  
  
* * *  
  
Dumbledore called for an urgent meeting with the Order of Phoenix and Order of Light, first thing in the morning. He explained the unforeseen events to other members.  
  
"So what do we do Albus?" asked Mundungus Fletcher.  
  
Before Dumbledore can say something, Harry raised his hand.  
  
"Yes, Harry", said Dumbledore waiting for Harry to say something.  
  
"Everyone! Voldermort still doesn't have any information about us, the Order of Light. We should use this to our advantage. Now that we know of his plans to attack, I have a plan that might very well surprise Voldermort", said Harry and continued to explain his plan to the members.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I can't help this chapter to have some Romance, Sentiment and family ties. I felt it to be important that everyone realize the importance of family, especially Harry and Draco. I guess I got you with Pansy being the "secret person".  
  
Thanx for the wonderful support. You guys are great! 


	16. Grand Finale

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends, Ms. Rowling does.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for such a delayed update. Actually I finished first 12 chapters before beginning to upload one by one while I continued writing other chapters, well, except until now. I actually thought of finishing the story with this chapter. But my sis was very much against it. She wanted loads of action and so here it is.....  
  
NOTE 2: About Harry's super powers, as much as I like them, I never thought it would be "normal" (as per the book) to display awesome powers all over. Even JKR wouldn't do it. That is the reason I refrained from meeting the founders or Merlin or other exotic creatures in this story. I wanted this story to be like original one with some, well, actually many changes.  
  
******************************************************  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
pkchihuahuas : Here ya go!  
  
Lilly Goddess : Good Questions: a) this is the penultimate chapter b) yes, another action/adventure followed by a Romance/Drama or vice versa C) no comments... Guess I am getting good at twisting things around. Thanks for your review.  
  
jackal loves daniel radcl: Hold on to something. Here is the penultimate one.  
  
karenkate-kitty: As always, Thanks a lot for the review.  
  
hermionepotter14: Well, he does use some of his powers. But I believe that I mentioned earlier that the bodies must be available to do that, didn't I? If not, please use the explanation above. Thanks for the review. Please see notes 2, if this doesn't answer enough.  
  
Melanie : Flatterer! That was so cool though. But trust me Ms. Rowling can make her books sound much better. No one can even come close to her when it comes to Harry Potter. But hey, I feel much better from your review. Thanks!!  
  
takari4ever7: Harry's plan is a good one. Read this chapter. Will Harry & Hermione do "it" again? Hmmm...please wait! I need to change the rating.  
  
Hollywoodgurl : ha....ha..that was a good one!  
  
Tony : See my note earlier. Thanks for your review  
  
Devil-Angel-sWEETY: Here ya go!!!  
  
sew2100: Thanks, Your reviews helped a lot.  
  
shdurrani : Thanks. Your story is an awesome one too.  
  
SummrMagic : Glad you liked it. Thanks!  
  
Jordan : Thanks!  
  
athenakitty : Did you find your answers? And yes, It's always Harry + Hermione in my stories.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*  
Chapter 16: Grand Finale  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you mean Potter?" asked Snape looking surprised.  
  
"I mean it's time we face Voldermort. There is simply no reason why we should still hide from him. We will surprise him. I will plan the whole attack and we shall strike first and strike hard. Think about it", said Harry looking at everyone. This was unexpected. All the time the light side is used to guarding and defending from the dark side. Everyone stared at each other before looking at Harry.  
  
"Harry, Let us meet tomorrow to decide upon this plan", announced Dumbledore making the Order of Phoenix start murmuring among them.  
  
Though everyone in the Order of Light posed confidence, they still doubt their idea of first attack. What if Voldermort is prepared? He has a lot of spies in his order like Wormtail. Unknown to most people, a small rat with a silver paw had been following the Order of Light ever since they came out of the meeting. Harry heard sounds behind the armored statue. Then he looked at Draco doubtfully.  
  
"Draco, I want to have a word with you", said Harry seriously.  
  
Draco simply nodded and walked with him into the empty charms classroom, leaving a puzzled Hermione, Ron, Lavender and Ginny behind.  
  
'What is it Harry?' asked Hermione in her head.  
  
There was no reply.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron, further confused. Ron and Ginny were equally clueless.  
  
Several minutes passed and suddenly they heard Harry and Draco walking out of the charms classroom arguing about something. Hermione got startled. The rest ran up to them eager to know the reason for the argument.  
  
"Malfoy! Why don't you get it through your thick head? Are all the Malfoys that thick?" hissed Harry.  
  
"Potter, I am warning you. Never speak ill of the Malfoys. My father may be a death eater, but not a moron like Potters", responded Draco as vehemently.  
  
"Malfoy, Hold your bloody tongue. Like I said, I never trusted you completely anyway. I knew where your loyalties were", yelled Harry making the rest of the Order shocked.  
  
"Sod off Potter! I don't care about your opinion. Now that you made it clear, I better get back where I belong. You will meet the same sticky end Potter", sneered Malfoy coldly and walked out of the castle spitting venom in his eyes.  
  
Ginny was mortified. She never thought Draco would do that to her and the Order. She trusted him with her life. Ron was in a rage. If not for Hermione holding him, he would have ripped Malfoy's head off.  
  
Wormtail who was watching the whole argument was rather surprised. He followed Draco out of the castle.  
  
"Harry, What happened?" asked Hermione.  
  
Harry started calming down.  
  
'Everyone, to the headmaster's office' ordered Harry through Telepathy.  
  
Harry walked into the office along with the rest surprising Dumbledore, Sirius, Arabella, Snape and McGonagall.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and started explaining about Draco making everyone gasp.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco looked back at the castle one final time, a bit of sadness glimpsed in his eyes only to be replaced by coldness. He continued walking into the forbidden forest looking cold and dangerous, wandering rather aimlessly. Before he could walk deeper into the forest, a rat ran in front of him and changed back into Wormtail.  
  
"Hold it there, Mr. Malfoy", sneered Wormtail.  
  
Draco looked at him and Wormtail shivered at the coldness in his eyes. He still put up a defiant look.  
  
"What do you want Wormtail?" asked Draco rather carelessly.  
  
"What happened in the castle?" asked Wormtail suspiciously.  
  
"What else? You were following like a dumb ass and Harry saw that. I was the only one to be suspected, because of my father. Apparently, he never trusted me. He guessed I wasn't on their side. Once suspicious, he would never trust me. But before his doubts could be proven, I walked out. What the hell were you thinking exposing yourself like that? If it isn't for you, I would still be with them and would have learnt all their plans", spat Malfoy rather angrily.  
  
Wormtail was startled. He didn't know Malfoy was playing a double agent. He also didn't realize that Harry saw him. Dumbledore would have alerted everyone in the castle. His master wouldn't be pleased if he learns that.  
  
"What should we do now Malfoy?" asked rather timidly.  
  
Malfoy looked at Wormtail disgustingly and started explaining his plans of hurting the light side.  
  
* * *  
  
"Dumbledore, we are here to transfer Ms. Parkinson to the temporary prison at the Ministry", said one of the two aurors.  
  
"Severes, please lead these gentlemen to Ms. Parkinson", asked Dumbledore before looking at Harry.  
  
Harry, Ron, Lavender and Hermione were trying to console Ginny.  
  
* * *  
  
The aurors tied Pansy with magical ropes and walked towards the edge of the forbidden forest to apparate. Just when they were about to apparate, Malfoy and Wormtail walked into the view.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus" yelled Draco and Wormtail together making the aurors drop to the floor frozen.  
  
Malfoy untied Pansy and explained her everything making her surprised but very happy.  
  
"Draco, I am very happy that you are actually on our side. Did you get to know all that you wanted to from the light side?" asked Pansy expectantly.  
  
"I did learn some good Elemental magic and some wandless magic. But my idea to learn about their plans was thwarted by this Wormtail sneaking....." hissed Malfoy, apparently still pissed at him.  
  
"That's Ok Draco. Let's go to our home", said Pansy holding his hand.  
  
All three apparated to Malfoy manor. Draco, Wormtail and Pansy explained everything to Lucius who was apparently happy learning about his son's vileness.  
  
"Draco, I am proud of you. Dark Lord will be proud of you. Let's go and see him", said Lucius patting a cold Draco.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione sat in Harry's lap as they stared into the fire, thinking of the turn of events at Hogwarts. Suddenly Dumbledore's voice echoed in the common room.  
  
"Harry, Please bring Ms. Granger with you. I have some announcement to make."  
  
Both of them sighed and walked out to meet Ron, Lavender and Ginny.  
  
Dumbledore summoned both Orders and the ministry Hogwarts.  
  
"Today, unfortunately, the captured death eater, Pansy Parkinson escaped with the help of traitor Draco Malfoy and Voldermort's supporters. We all need to be very alert and ready for any sort of aggression from Voldermort." Paused Dumbledore.  
  
"Please transfer the rest of the prisoners from the prison at the ministry to a secret location", continued Dumbledore.  
  
* * *  
  
"Lucius, I am impressed with young Draco. He is certainly the best of my men", laughed Voldermort.  
  
Draco looked around but was surprised to see Karkaroff with in the minions.  
  
"YOU! But you died last year", exclaimed Draco.  
  
"No Draco, when I destroyed Durmstrung, he and Viktor joined me. Igor being the coward he is, he pleaded secrecy for joining me. I made a clone of him and killed it, making people believe that Karkaroff died", said Voldermort  
  
The he turned back to Draco.  
  
"Draco, Come! Get the dark mark and follow me. You'll achieve greatness", smiled Voldermort.  
  
Draco looked into Voldermort's eyes before walking forward, making Lucius and Pansy happy. Voldermort put his wand on Draco's arm and muttered "Morsmordre". Immense pain shot through Draco's arm making him grit his teeth hard.  
  
"Hmm....I like people who are strong", said Voldermort before looking at Lucius.  
  
"Soon, I will destroy Potter", said Voldermort with anger.  
  
"Master, I know all the secret passages. Why don't we invade Hogwarts and destroy Potter?" asked Draco bowing his head.  
  
"Draco, There is a secret about Potter. I knew about the prophecy of the founders. What no one knew was that when Salazar left Hogwarts, the remaining founders created a talisman made out of extract from Dragon's glands, elves hair, phoenix tears, their own powers added and some other items that made it a very powerful one. They knew that this talisman could be the deciding factor if darkness threatens the light.  
  
They hid it in a secret location at Hogwarts. They decided that the heir of Gryffindor could be the only one to access it. Only when the Gryffindor heir dies that other heirs can access the talisman. It was told that the Gryffindor heir would also be a master of Elements. James Potter was not a master of elements. Then I realized that it is the young Potter that is destined for this talisman. For this precise reason, I tried to kill Harry Potter and kill him I will. Then I will get the talisman and rule the world. Even if don't get it I can rule the world as no one else can get it", growled Voldermort.  
  
He calmed down after a while.  
  
"Lucius, I am announcing Draco as the heir to my empire", laughed Voldermort evilly.  
  
"We are very grateful to you Master", said Lucius before continuing.  
  
"Master, We have our full forces lined up for attack. Order us", bowed Lucius.  
  
Before Voldermort can say something, Draco interrupted.  
  
"Master, I have a plan", making Voldermort look at him interestingly.  
  
Taking it as an approval to speak, Draco continued.  
  
"The Weasley girl loves me. I can use her to capture Potter and his pathetic friends. I will alert you once I do this and you can have your revenge", said Draco with a very cold voice.  
  
"Very well Draco. I like your plan. Go ahead and do accordingly. Let me know when you capture them. I want to kill Potter personally", sneered Voldermort.  
  
"Let me take the Trolls, Werewolves, Giants and Dementors with me and station them near Hogwarts, ready for attack. Wormtail shall inform you once I make the capture", said Draco.  
  
Voldermort simply nodded.  
  
Draco bowed and left with Wormtail.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco marched through forbidden forest. He walked into a big clearing and halted.  
  
"Stay here till I order you to move", ordered Draco to the massive army.  
  
He and Wormtail walked towards the Hogwarts grounds.  
  
"I will put Imperious curse on Ginny telepathically and she will help us", said Draco to Wormtail.  
  
Draco telepathically instructed Ginny, who was sleeping, to meet him on the grounds. Ginny walked straight to him, making him smile proudly.  
  
"Ginny, Bring Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lavender here. Tell them that you found someone suspicious near the edge of the forest and you bound them", instructed Draco to Ginny who was still in a trance.  
  
She simply nodded and went into the castle. After a few minutes all five of the Order of Light walked towards the edge of the forest looking around.  
  
Draco and Wormtail took this as an opportunity. They jumped from behind the tree startling the Order of Light.  
  
"STUPEFY! STUPEFY", yelled Draco stunning Harry and Ron  
  
"STUPEFY" yelled Wormtail to knock Lavender on the ground frozen.  
  
Before Hermione could pull her wand out, Ginny stunned her from behind.  
  
"Excellent. Ginny and I will keep a watch. You go and inform the master", suggested Draco to Wormtail, who nodded and took the port key.  
  
Draco smirked and walked towards an unconscious Harry and laughed over him.  
  
* * *  
  
After what seemed to be like an hour, Voldermort along with Lucius, Pansy, Viktor, Karkaroff and Wormtail appeared near the edge of the forest using a port key.  
  
He looked at the unconscious forms of Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender and laughed evilly.  
  
"Good job Draco. I am proud of you and it seems like you got a tool for yourself" said Voldermort sneering at Ginny.  
  
"Recover them and I shall kill the pathetic Potter boy" said Voldermort laughing.  
  
Draco, Wormtail and Ginny muttered "Ennervate" making all the four open their eyes and look around confused.  
  
"Potter, so we meet again. You will not escape this time", said Voldermort glaring at Harry. But Harry did not reply.  
  
"You can keep mum or shout all you want. But I am going to kill you now", said Voldermort. If only he stopped being haughty and observed a little, he would have realized something not right with Harry.  
  
Voldermort saw Dumbledore walk towards them from the castle.  
  
"Welcome Dumbledore. I am glad you could make it to the death event of Potter - The hope of the wizarding world", laughed Voldermort maniacally.  
  
"Voldermort. You cannot kill Harry", said Dumbledore looking seriously.  
  
"Make me stop", laughed Voldermort before turning back to Harry.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA", shouted Voldermort pointing his wand at Harry.  
  
Green light shot through his wand and went straight to Harry and hit him straight up.  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius, Arabella, Remus, Moody and Severes along with a few aurors rushed into the forbidden forest upon the orders of Dumbledore.  
  
Without any warning they attacked the massive army halted there in the forest. Remus took on the werewolves, Moody took on the Giants, Severes started stunning trolls while Sirius attacked Dementors. Arabella and the rest of the aurors easily started stunning and binding the death eaters.  
  
The fight didn't take long. The bestial army, which normally acts upon orders, couldn't put a good fight. Their animal instincts made them first to look for evasion, which was a mistake.  
  
Severes quickly finished the Trolls and started helping Sirius against Dementors.  
  
"I didn't know you had happy memories Severes", smirked Sirius  
  
Severes angrily replied to Sirius "My memories are better than your pathetic ones from Azkaban Sirius", responded coldly. Sirius laughed at it and concentrate on driving a particular Dementor trying to sneak upon Moody.  
  
"Ready?" asked Severes. Sirius simply nodded. Both aimed towards the mass of Dementors, concentrated hard on the particular ancient spell and yelled "Aboleo Caliga Omnifarium". An amazingly bright light covered all of the Dementors. Hissing sounds could be heard as all of the Dementors singed and burned from inside out.  
  
Both Sirius and Severes were very tired. However they took upon themselves and split to help Moody and Remus.  
  
Moody was having particularly hard time fighting Giants. Giants are not immune but have better defense against spells. The spells must be very powerful to affect them. Moody being old couldn't find it amusing to jump around escaping attacks from Giants. Sirius made a quick work by stunning some. He then sent a few Conjunctivitis charms to blind the Giants who in turn crushed their own fellow Giants. The rest ran away, realizing heir imminent defeat.  
  
Severes took vials of option and threw them on the werewolves who caught fire and most of them died while others were crushed under the stunned Trolls and Giants.  
  
Finally while Arabella along with aurors, captured most of the death eaters, She got bruised and hurt from the incessant attacks. Moody and Sirius again were around to rescue her and capture the rest of the death eaters.  
  
* * *  
  
.... "AVADA KEDAVRA", shouted Voldermort pointing his wand at Harry.  
  
Green light shot through his wand and went straight to Harry and hit him straight up or so thought Voldermort.  
  
But the green light passed through Harry and hit the ground behind, shocking Voldermort and his followers.  
  
Surprised, he pointed his wand and cursed "CRUCIO" at Hermione with the same result.  
  
"What is this?" shouted a frustrated Voldermort.  
  
"A dose of your own medicine Voldermort", laughed the first of the five- cloaked figures as they apparated. The person removed his cloak to reveal the real Harry Potter and so did the rest revealing Hermione, Ron and Lavender. Ginny quietly walked next to them, smiling, as if she never was under Imperious curse. Harry waved his hand and all of the illusionary members disappeared.  
  
"Well....well. Not bad Potter. That was nice illusion charm. I am also impressed that you all could apparate on Hogwarts grounds. But unfortunately you will not be living long to enjoy my compliments", sneered Voldermort and trained his wand to kill Harry.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS", yelled Draco pointing his wand at Voldermort from the side.  
  
The dark Lord's wand fell a few feet away and Draco smiled as he walked and gave a high five with Harry.  
  
Voldermort looked fiercely towards Draco.  
  
"How dare you traitor! You will die along with these insolent fools", yelled a furious Voldermort spitting venom from his eyes.  
  
"Draco?" spluttered Lucius  
  
"Father. How can you think I would help you? After all you did to me and my mother?" questioned Draco smugly.  
  
"I and Harry realized Wormtail was spying on us. Then we decided to play this little game, your own kind of game, against you. With the help of Dumbledore, I gathered your trust by helping Pansy escape. Of Course you fell for it and told all of your plans ahead of time", announced Draco.  
  
"But....Draco, you got the dark mark. That binds you to our master forever", said a shocked Pansy.  
  
"YOUR....Pansy! He is your master. Once this monster dies, it will be nothing more than an ornament. Besides I always wanted a cool tattoo", said Draco.  
  
"I am glad that all my enemies are at one place. Worry not you traitor, I shall kill you and your foolish friends", announced Voldermort.  
  
Viktor, who was a spectator till then, took the signal and muttered summoning spell for all the trolls, werewolves, Dementors and Giants. But nothing happened. He looked confused. He tried again and again, only to watch silent wind blow from the forest.  
  
"Stop it you fool. Do you think this traitor wouldn't have thought about it? Dumbledore might have tackled them long ago", said Voldermort unfazed.  
  
"For once you are right Voldermort. However, You will not escape today", said Dumbledore confidently.  
  
"Aaah....Who will fight with me."  
  
"This Potter here?"  
  
"His mudblood girlfriend?"  
  
"His pathetic friends, Weasleys?"  
  
"Or this traitor?"  
  
"Anyway, Doesn't matter. Fight me or not, I am going to enjoy my followers killing you all", announced Voldermort and looked at his followers.  
  
The peaceful Hogwarts grounds suddenly turned into a battleground. Ron fought with Wormtail, Lavender with Pansy, Hermione with Viktor, Ginny with Karkaroff and Draco with Lucius Malfoy. Harry and Voldermort merely stared at each other as if they were in some sort of staring contest.  
  
"Draco, don't think I will spare your life. After all, I didn't spare your mother's", laughed Lucius making Draco furious.  
  
"Father, I am glad for fighting you. Otherwise, I would have felt sorry for not killing you myself", responded very coolly making Lucius seethe with anger.  
  
Probably Lavender was the one that is enjoying the most. She had it totally under control against Pansy who was completely on the defensive.  
  
Viktor was surprised at Hermione's ability to control shields and quickness in spells. Though his spells were more dangerous, he ended up being more damaged, blood seeping from his hands and mouth already.  
  
"Weasley, You cannot win over me. I am not that tiny rat anymore", laughed Wormtail defending against a body-binding spell from Ron.  
  
"Wormy, I am glad you are confident of yourself. I was bored that I will finish you quickly", smirked Ron with sarcasm, making wormtail mad. Their ferocity was amplified when Wormtail started sending unforgivables. Ron simply controlled the air element and made Wormtail's spells miss their direction.  
  
Ginny who struggled a bit in the beginning against Karkaroff, started on the offensive. Karkaroff, though a death eater, couldn't handle a fiery Ginny. All he tried to do was to hang on to his life and shield himself from her attacks.  
  
"Inflamare" yelled Lucius aiming at Draco.  
  
Draco simply smiled and muttered "Profundo Aqua". A gush of water came out of his wand and extinguished the fire in the mid-air.  
  
"Serpensortia" shouted Lucius, bringing a big snake, hissing and crawling towards Draco.  
  
"Aquila" muttered Draco. A big eagle swarmed on the snake and killed it.  
  
"Crucio" shouted Lucius. Draco jumped aside from the curse.  
  
Before Lucius can do anything, Draco shouted "Expelliarmus", disarming Lucius.  
  
Draco caught the wand and smirked towards a now scared Lucius.  
  
"Adflicto Affligo" making Lucius crumble and weaken both physically and mentally and finally fall to ground.  
  
Draco walked towards him and stared at him with disgust.  
  
"No Draco", said Harry from behind. How much ever he hated Lucius, he didn't want Draco to be a murderer.  
  
Draco simply bound Lucius with magical ropes and levitated him aside.  
  
Lavender found it to be incredibly easy. She was surprised that she could duel that well.  
  
'Well, I will have to thank Ron for helping me train.....' thought Lavender, making Ron blush a bit.  
  
Lavender felt she had enough. She quickly froze the time around Pansy, who looked very confused for being frozen, though she felt moving, a very odd site indeed. Lavender coolly walked to her disarmed her and bound her using magical ropes.  
  
Meanwhile Ron completely exhausted Wormtail. Smiling wide Ron summoned the air guardian and threw Wormtail against a big tree rendering him unconscious.  
  
Ginny completely singed Karkaroff and disarmed him. She shouted "Splincharmus divendo" magically splitting his legs and hands from his body. Karkaroff passed out Immediately out of sheer fear.  
  
Voldermort saw all his followers going down one by one, in the battle. He pointed his wand at sky and muttered "Accersitus primoris scelum" summoning a huge evil creature out of the sky.  
  
"You fools! You will all die to the wrath of the ancient evil", cackled Voldermort.  
  
The evil creature is spitting fire from his eyes, nose, mouth and ears. He had two horns on his head and claws that were huge. He also held a whip made of fire. He stood around 12 feet, menacingly looking to hurt anyone in his path.  
  
Dumbledore launched himself at the evil creature. Most of the regular spells were not affecting the creature at all. Dumbledore started sending ancient spells that started hurting the creature. He put a powerful shield around him to guard against the whiplash from it. His shields often needed to be reinstated as they were worn out by the creature's assaults.  
  
Slowly, Dumbledore got weak in the whole ordeal. After a raging battle he got a good shot at the beast and muttered "Abolio Creparum". Dumbledore's curse made the beast howl in pain as blue colored flames erupted all around completely diminishing the creature.  
  
Harry was watching all the fights, unfazed. He looked at Voldermort with anger.  
  
"Tom Riddle! Your time is up. You will pay for your deeds", shouted Harry  
  
"Stop calling me with that name, Potter. Do what you can", replied Voldermort. Harry merely replied the smile. Slowly both Voldermort and Harry walked to the middle of the ground.  
  
"Hermione, You see my master will kill Potter soon. You still have a chance, I can ask him to forgive you", said Viktor.  
  
That hit a nerve. Hermione shook with anger when he mentioned Harry dying.  
  
"THAT....was your biggest mistake Viktor!" yelled Hermione before launching into a flurry of curses at Viktor. He barely managed to dodge and shield them. Hermione walked forward, touched the ground and muttered "Orbis Terrarum Submitto". Immediately the whole earth shook and as Viktor stumbled, thick vines from the ground sprouted and bound him tight making him immobile and he promptly passed due to the constriction  
  
Sirius, Severes, Arabella, and Remus ran towards the grounds only to find most of the Voldermort's followers either unconscious or bound. Harry and Voldermort were circling around and the rest stayed away.  
  
"I must say Potter. Your brain works like a Slytherin. You would do much better being with me", taunted Voldermort.  
  
"Afraid of defeat Tom?" smirked Harry making Voldermort angry again.  
  
"You fool, you just lost your chance. You will repent for your decisions", said Voldermort.  
  
"Sure Tom, I shall repent when I let you go alive", replied Harry as angrily.  
  
They both suddenly launched at each other firing some of the most powerful spells. The spells that missed each other, mad singing craters on the ground.  
  
"Trucido artus" shouted Voldermort, intending to cut Harry's legs.  
  
"Defendo tectum" muttered bringing a powerful shield around him and reflecting the curse away.  
  
"Vulpus corpus" yelled Voldermort trying to wound Harry all over the body.  
  
"Afflingo corpus" spelled Harry sending a curse that cancelled Voldermort's and afflicted him instead.  
  
Voldermort grunted with pain. That was the first time in his life after rebirth that anyone has touched him.  
  
"Not bad Potter. I thought this fight is going to be over quickly. But this makes it more interesting", sneered Voldermort.  
  
"Thunderous capio" said Voldermort pointing his wand towards the sky.  
  
Immediately the whole sky got clouded and a powerful thunderbolt struck Harry.  
  
"NO!" yelled Hermione shivering with fright.  
  
The whole place around Harry was filled with smoke.  
  
"Dumbledore, guess your apprentice is done with his parlor tricks. Well, my condolences to you", laughed Voldermort.  
  
"Not so fast Tom" through the clearing Harry was still standing there, untouched. The whole thunderbolt was cackling around him, around some sort of a shield that protected Harry from getting electrocuted. Soon the thunderbolt discharged into earth as Harry removed his shield.  
  
Voldermort couldn't believe his eyes. He never thought Harry could be that powerful.  
  
"Potter, You may have escaped that. Take this", shouted Voldermort and continued with throwing deadly spells, Harry blocked most of them effortlessly and just stepped aside to the rest.  
  
Voldermort realized there is no normal spell or curse that can affect Harry.  
  
"Crucio"  
  
"Crucio"  
  
"Ardeno corpus"  
  
"Concido"  
  
"Splinchero corpus"  
  
shouted Voldermort quickly making anyone believe that the recipient would have died than take those curses.  
  
Harry just stood there unscathed as none of the unforgivables or others could even pierce through his shields to touch him.  
  
"You could do better than that Tom", said Harry continuing to smile.  
  
Voldermort was furious. He realized that no normal spells could hurt Harry. If he cannot hurt Potter, he better hurt someone he loves. He turned towards Hermione and yelled "CRUCIO". As the curse hit Hermione she fell to the ground in pain, writhing on the ground. It was horrible as she felt like thousands of nails were pushed through her skin.  
  
Harry was furious. He shouted "Repellus Priori Intentum" making the Crucio curse to bounce back to Voldermort and he fell to the ground howling in pain. Never in his life did Voldermort feel how a Cruciatus curse hurts like, until now.  
  
Harry immediately ran to Hermione. He placed his hand over her heart and muttered "medicor navitas" brining back all her energy. Hermione looked at Harry smiling through her tear filled eyes. Harry smiled to her back and stood facing Voldermort.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA" shouted Voldermort, putting loads of magic in it. The green light sped towards Harry as Hermione screamed with horror. Others just watched in shock.  
  
The curse hit Harry full force on his chest and he stumbled back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: How was that? Well, the next chapter means the end of story. Hope you've enjoyed. Thanx for the wonderful support. You guys are great! 


	17. Grand Finale Continued

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends, Ms. Rowling does.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for all your reviews. !!HAPPY EASTER!!  
  
******************************************************  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
takari4ever7 : No way! I can't leave dear Hermione crying for Harry. There is no angst in my story. Thanks a bunch for all your reviews.  
  
krazymelmo5385 : Here you go for the final chappie. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Hollywoodgurl : Whoa! Please don't punish yourself (I know you won't). Here is the final chapter. Glad that you are enjoying. Now be a good girl and eat some food (*sniggers*). Thank you....thank you....thank you for all your reviews. HAPPY EASTER!  
  
mad-eye-moddy : Honored to get a review from ex-auror (*laughs*). Thanks a lot for your review.  
  
Luna-Elentari: I got to end it before I bore everyone to death. Thanks a lot for reviewing. When are you updating?  
  
Cresha Potter : I assure you that Harry won't die. Besides, I recently got some death threats from one of my wonderful reviewers (*grins*). Here you go with the final chappie. Thanks a lot.  
  
lilly Goddess: Please spare me (*feigns beings scared*). How did you think I would kill poor, Harry? If Voldie can't, how can I? I am glad you enjoyed the story. Thank you for all you reviews. They have been of great help. Until next time, GO MARINERS (against ANGELS. I so wanted to see them beaten....)  
  
catgirl : Though I would love to put more fluff, I guess I need to strike a balance and hope I did. Thanks for your support.  
  
Shadow : Yup, I did look up some latin words to make up the curses. I am glad you found the story and thanks a lot for reviewing.  
  
sew2100: Thanks a lot for reviewing from the beginning. I owe you one.  
  
Nunquam: Thanks for waiting. Here is the last chapter.  
  
jandl : Here, may this chapter be your life support. thanks a lot for reviewing.  
  
shdurrani: Thanks for all your feedbacks. Please update yours soon!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*  
Chapter 17. Grand Finale Continued!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The curse hit Harry with full force on his chest. Harry merely stumbled back and the curse just got absorbed into him. Nothing really happened. Voldermort was white as chalk.  
  
"What is this Potter? How did you stay alive?" asked a shocked Voldermort.  
  
"Oh Tom, I forgot another update", smiled Harry continuing to retell the events occurred in the past to a shocked Voldermort.  
  
***FLASHBACK*** (Of Course, he didn't tell every single word. This is for US!!)  
  
'Harry', called Draco telepathically.  
  
'What is it Draco? Is everything going according to our plan?' asked Harry, a bit worried about sending Draco undercover.  
  
'Everything is just fine. Listen, I just learnt about a powerful talisman created by the founders for you, the heir of Gryffindor. Voldermort wants to kill you before you can get it. It seems that the talisman holds the key to our victory. Now, it was supposed to be somewhere in Hogwarts, hidden inside of a chamber. Find it as soon as possible, before Voldermort attacks Hogwarts' said Draco in a hurry.  
  
'Ok. But when is he going to be here?' asked Harry.  
  
'I will lead him there. I will act as if Ginny is under my influence and invite Voldermort there. I will explain you once we are there' said Draco.  
  
'Thanks Draco and please take care. If you ever feel that they might find out, just come back. We could plan something else' said a worried Harry.  
  
'Don't bother. Everything is going fine' said Draco before disconnecting with Harry.  
  
Harry explained everything to Ron, Hermione, Lavender and Ginny as they ran to Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor, There is something important you should know", said Harry leaning forward on the table.  
  
"Sit down Harry. Tell me, what is it?" asked Dumbledore rather composed.  
  
Harry explained everything Draco told him and looked at Dumbledore for advice.  
  
"Harry, I did hear about the talisman but never believed in it as there was no proof. But if Voldermort is correct, we really need to find it", said Dumbledore thinking deeply.  
  
"Ms. Granger, why don't you and Ms. Weasley do some research in the library. Ms. Brown, we really need your divination skills here", smiled Dumbledore at the three teens.  
  
"Sure Professor", said the girls before leaving the office to get on their respective duties.  
  
"Harry, Mr. Weasley, it is important for us to be prepared, incase they find out the whereabouts of the talisman. Please go to Severes and ask him to prepare the 'Night Owl' potion. That will actually help you see in the dark and sense better than humans", said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Both nodded and ran towards the dungeons.  
  
Meanwhile as Hermione and Ginny buried their heads into various books from the restricted section, Lavender sat in her dorm, completely darkened and started staring into the crystal ball with severe concentration. She sighed, as she couldn't see anything.  
  
'Oh no, everyone is counting on me' feared Lavender. She immediately contacted Harry.  
  
'Harry, I need some hints', yelled Lavender telepathically.  
  
'Lavender, I myself don't know much about it. Ok, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff created it. It is made out of extract from Dragon's glands, elves hair, phoenix tears, their powers and some other extracts. It is hidden somewhere in Hogwarts. It must be in a very secret place', said Harry.  
  
'Thanks', said Lavender before returning back to concentrating on her crystal ball. After a few minutes, Lavender saw the mist give way to some dark and eerie place with a small table on which the talisman was placed. There was a big Griffin sitting in front of the table. Lavender couldn't place it but she found some strange marks all over the door that led to the room.  
  
'I GOT IT!' broadcasted Lavender to all the members making them hoot with happiness.  
  
'Listen, the talisman is placed in a glass box on a table in this weird, dark room. There is a Griffin guarding it. There are some strange markings on the door. I don't know if there are any traps around the room', said Lavender.  
  
'Great job Lavender', said Harry while Ron kissed her telepathically.  
  
With this information, Hermione using a quick reading spell, started to read books at an amazingly impossible rate. Soon they ran out of books. Both the girls sighed and started looking for more books. After a few minutes, Ginny found an old, torn book, stacked separately under the bookshelves.  
  
"Herm, take a look at this", suggested Ginny.  
  
Hermione glanced at it and squealed in delight.  
  
"Gin! This is the book that has all the information." She started reading it telepathically to all the members.  
  
'....According to ancient scripts, Rowena, Godric and Helga realized that if Salazar comes back with dark powers, the need to help the light side would be necessary more than ever. So they made this powerful talisman. After making it, they thought about how to protect it. Because the whole conflict started with Godric, he swore that never would a Gryffindor join the dark side and thus they made the heir of Gryffindor to be the owner of it. But in order to make sure that the heir to be able enough to protect it, as Rowena predicted, they bound the talisman to the heir who can control the elementals. Only if the heir of Gryffindor dies, the link dies and it will be possible to other heirs to own this talisman...  
  
The talisman was then hidden in a very secret location that can be accessed only through the pedestal in the headmaster's chamber at Hogwarts', read Hermione.  
  
Harry and Ron took the potion from Snape and ran to the headmaster's office as the three girls reached the office.  
  
After retelling the news to Dumbledore, Harry approached the pedestal behind Dumbledore's table and searched it. Hermione took notice of a small latch on the side and pushed it making the pedestal move, giving way to a small staircase.  
  
After much debate, it was decided that Harry, Hermione and Ron would go in.  
  
One after the other all three descended the staircase leading to a big hall. There was a dim light that showed them the entire room. The floor was tiled in different colors all the way towards the door on the other end.  
  
"Seems like a trap to me", said Ron grinning.  
  
"Yup, Just like old times, right Hermione", said Harry.  
  
Hermione nodded and carefully looked around. Ron thought hard and suddenly he perked up.  
  
"Hey, I know this. This is a pattern. You see....there are two white squares for every four black squares. There is a blue square for every four white squares. It could be that white squares are the safe ones while black and blue ones lead us to....say our doom" said Ron.  
  
"Let's confirm it", said Harry throwing a small pebble from the floor on to a black square. Immediately the black square gave way to what seemed like a never-ending pit.  
  
Ron grinned at them. All three carefully walked on the white tiles to the other end.  
  
"Not bad for a first trap", sighed Hermione.  
  
They were in the second room that was pitch dark. They immediately drank Snape's potion.  
  
"Yuck, why do Snape always makes such disgusting potions?" asked Ron  
  
"Those disgusting potions might save your arse, Ron", smirked Hermione making Ron go red.  
  
Soon all three could see everything in the dark and hear the slightest sounds. They walked forward carefully.  
  
"Stop! You trespassers. Beware of the curse", warned an eerie voice.  
  
"What curse?" asked Harry.  
  
"In Order to go forward, you need to solve the puzzle. If you can't you will be turned into stone", said the voice.  
  
Ron gulped while Harry thought.  
  
"Alright, what is the puzzle?" asked cautiously.  
  
"There are three colored circles ahead, in front of you. Blue, White and Red. There is a bow and an arrow near your feet. You need to hit the right colored circle which is the answer to a puzzle, to pass forward", stopped the voice.  
  
Luckily because of the potion, they could see the circles clearly in the dark, as well as the bow and the arrow.  
  
"Here is the hint", said the voice.  
  
"The Moon is my father,  
  
The sea is my mother,  
  
I have a million brothers,  
  
I die when I reach my love!"  
  
(A/N: the puzzle is from "The Hobbit" by J.R.R. Tolkien, slightly modified by me)  
  
Hermione pondered for a few seconds before shouting to a clueless Harry and Ron.  
  
"Oh! That's easy", said Hermione.  
  
"What is it Mione?" asked Harry puzzled.  
  
"The answer is a wave. Born to the sea, caused by the moon. There are millions of waves but it dies as it reaches the shore. That's the color", said Hermione triumphantly.  
  
"So the color of sea is blue. That's the color we should hit", said Ron as Hermione nodded. But somehow it didn't seem to be the right answer for her.  
  
"What is it Mione?" Harry look at her.  
  
"Harry. I don't feel right. Oh No....wait. The sea is blue but the wave, it is white due to the lather it builds. White is our color", exclaimed Hermione.  
  
Harry nodded and aimed the bow and hit the mark.  
  
"Good job. You may pass to the next level", said the voice opening a door.  
  
'HARRY! I am here to capture you guys, before I can bring Voldermort here. I have stationed the army in the forbidden forest' said Draco.  
  
'Don't worry Draco. I already made our illusions of us and placed them near the common room. Ask Ginny to bring them to you. We will be there as fast as we can', said Harry as they walked to the new room.  
  
The room was empty except for a door. There was a message on the door.  
  
"!THE FIRST TO TOUCH THE DOOR WILL DIE!"  
  
Ron and Hermione couldn't move an inch. They were simply scared out of their minds.  
  
"Harry, do you think it is a good idea?" asked Ron understanding what Harry thought.  
  
Harry smiled at Ron. He simply made a clone of himself and ordered him to touch the door. The clone immediately died as he touched the door making Hermione wince and hold Harry's hands tight. Then Harry stepped forward and touched the door.  
  
Bright light flashed and....nothing happened. The doors simply opened to reveal a big Griffin guarding the talisman.  
  
The Griffin spoke in human language, as they were puzzling.  
  
"Welcome O chosen one. I see that you are destined to this talisman created by the founders", said the Griffin before disappearing.  
  
Harry walked forward and touched the talisman, which glowed bright gold before rising up in the air and merging into Harry.  
  
Hermione and Ron awed as Harry himself glowed bright gold for a few seconds.  
  
"Harry! How do you feel?" asked Ron and Hermione worriedly.  
  
"Powerful", smiled Harry.  
  
"Let's go before Draco is in trouble", said Harry holding Hermione and Ron's hands. In no time they apparated in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Congratulations Harry", smiled Dumbledore realizing his achievement.  
  
"Professor, Draco is here with the army of dark creatures. We need to destroy the army before Voldermort starts to use them", suggested Harry.  
  
Dumbledore nodded before summoning Sirius, Severes, Arabella, Remus and Moody.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
Voldermort shook with anger as he realized that he has been completely fooled. He knew that he couldn't kill Harry. Voldermort saw Dumbledore nearby and his anger rose to new levels.  
  
'He is the reason Potter lived. He is the reason Potter learnt all this magic and He is the reason Potter is fighting against me', thought Voldermort. He pointed his wand towards an exhausted Dumbledore and shouted "Avada Kedevra", making Dumbledore fall to the ground lifeless.  
  
Harry was a bit shocked with Voldermort's move. He couldn't believe his mentor lying dead on the ground. Harry brimmed with anger. His power started radiating around him and a powerful aura formed all over him. Red and gold colored sparks started to rise from Harry and heat expanded around him making it harder even for the Order of light to stand close to him.  
  
"VOLDERMORT!" yelled Harry sending a shiver up Voldermort's spine.  
  
FEAR....  
  
PANIC....  
  
TERROR....  
  
For the first time in his life Voldermort felt them. He, who made people in the wizarding world feel that till now, felt them.  
  
Harry raised his hands and muttered "Consumo Obscurum Phoenix". Bright white light rose out of him and took shape of a Phoenix bird and sped towards Voldermort. Voldermort looked with horror as the power surrounded him crushing him from all sides, burning the darkness in him. It looked like sheer force crushing Voldermort from all sides into a pinball.  
  
"Ahhhh...." Shouted Voldermort out of sheer pain.  
  
All the killings he did, all the pain he brought to the world flashed in front of his eyes. The power surrounding him completely covered him and as it diminished, there laid Voldermort, who terrified the world, with body and soul in ashes. His wand was next to his once powerful self.  
  
Harry walked forward and muttered "Incendio" and the wand burst out in flames.  
  
He immediately ran back to a mourning group and saw Dumbledore lying lifeless on the ground. Hermione recovered from the pain, hugged Harry crying. He patted her head and separated from her.  
  
"Everyone move aside", said Harry getting some clearing.  
  
Sirius realized what Harry intended to do.  
  
"Harry, you just fought a war. You look completely exhausted. This process can kill you", warned concernedly.  
  
"No Harry. Please! I cannot loose you", cried Hermione holding his hand.  
  
"Mione! Trust me. Nothing will happen to me", said Harry and smiled towards Sirius.  
  
He then concentrated and placed his hand over Dumbledore's heart and muttered "Liberio Diutinus" making his hand glow for a brief period of time. Harry was completely exhausted. The last thing he saw was Dumbledore opening his eyes as darkness engulfed Harry and fell to the ground.  
  
* * *  
  
Someone was crying....some whispering and some....silence.  
  
That's what Harry heard as he slowly opened his eyes. The first person Harry saw was Hermione, crying her life out with red, puffy eyes. He weekly smiled at her. Immediately Hermione swooned on to Harry hugging him as she cried on his chest.  
  
"Ms. Granger, You are suffocating my patient", warned a stern Pomfrey.  
  
Hermione reluctantly let Harry go but held on to his hand. There was Sirius, Remus, Arabella, Remus, Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Draco, Moody and Dumbledore smiling at him. He returned the smile and promptly passed out again.  
  
It was two days....two excruciating days according to Hermione to see Harry wake up again.  
  
"Harry....Oh Harry. I love you", kissed Hermione all over his face.  
  
"Mione, I love you too. Please let me breathe", requested Harry smiling making Hermione blush.  
  
"You don't know Harry. I was dreading all the time and only wanted to see you wake up", said Hermione smiling between her tears.  
  
"Umm....How long it had been, Herm?" asked Harry  
  
"You stayed unconscious for a day before waking up and passing out again for two more days" replied Hermione  
  
"Wow....and you stayed here all through?" asked an awed Harry.  
  
She shyly nodded and looked at her shoes.  
  
"I had to force her to eat some food Mr. Potter", said a smiling madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Thank you for taking care of Hermione for me madam Pomfrey", said Harry.  
  
She simply nodded. "Now Mr. Potter, it's your turn. Drink this" handing him a small vial filled with green liquid.  
  
Harry groaned as Hermione laughed.  
  
"Here let me", said Hermione helping him drink the potion. It tasted awful but immediately Harry got some energy to atleast sit up and talk coherently.  
  
Soon all others returned.  
  
"Oh....Harry dear! How are you feeling?" kissed Mrs. Weasley on Harry's forehead.  
  
"Fine, thank you Mrs. Weasley", replied Harry returning the hug.  
  
"Harry, The whole wizarding world indebted to you and your friends. I owe you myself. Thank you", said Dumbledore.  
  
"Please don't mention it professor. I just did what I wanted to do", said Harry humbly.  
  
"I am proud of you Son", said Sirius and Arabella hugging Harry. He smiled and returned the hug. Remus and Laura then hugged Harry.  
  
"Mr. Potter....thank you. Your parents would be proud of you", said Snape, rather emotionlessly. Harry nodded to him in response.  
  
"Not bad Potter. You are the boy-who-saved-the-world now", smirked Moody making the teens laugh.  
  
"I shall leave you in the tender care of Ms. Granger", announced Dumbledore and all elders left laughing, leaving Hermione blush.  
  
"Harry....Mate. You were bloody brilliant", patted Ron.  
  
"Yes, Harry. I couldn't believe what you did to that monster. Thanks you", kissed Ginny on Harry's cheek.  
  
"....And I shall take this cheek", said Lavender laughing as she congratulated Harry.  
  
"Oh my Gosh! I must not give a chance to anyone." Hermione faked a gasp and kissed him on his lips.  
  
"Harry", said Draco. Harry looked at him.  
  
"Thank you" was all Draco could say.  
  
"No, Thank you Draco. If not for your boldness and responsibility, we would have had some unnecessary casualties", said Harry shaking Draco's hands. Ron also shook Draco's hands while Lavender and Hermione hugged him. Ginny jumped onto him kissing all over his face.  
  
"Gin, go find a room", shouted Ron in mock disgust making others laugh.  
  
"Friends forever!" said Harry extending his hand. All others held theirs hands with Harry and shouted "FRIENDS FOREVER!"  
  
"We should go to Hogsmeade to celebrate", said Ron.  
  
"No Ron, We have our N.E.W.T.S to attend to this year", reminded Hermione.  
  
"Hermione! For goodness sake, they are still a few months away. Besides we just defeated the world's meanest guy and you think about N.E.W.T.S? If you ask me, they should let us off the exams", said Ron proudly.  
  
"I can't believe you Ron. We are still students at Hogwarts and we must take our N.E.W.T.S to graduate. Besides, it will take as much time to catch up with all the subjects", glared Hermione.  
  
"Hermione! It's Christmas", gasped Ron.  
  
"Ron....Hermione is right. We must study", said Harry, a bit timidly.  
  
"I can't believe you Harry. You are taking her side?" gawked Ron at Hermione who took Harry's hand with pride.  
  
"Let it go mate. They are love sick puppies", patted Draco on Ron's back as Lavender scooted and kissed on Ron cheek.  
  
"Alright, I give up. Let me know when you guys study. I am going to be busy for a while", smiled Ron looking at Lavender.  
  
The whole school celebrated the victory, as did the wizarding world.  
  
Christmas looked beautiful than ever. Dumbledore arranged for the Christmas ball. As usual Harry was totally stumped by Hermione's beauty. All the pairs danced and had the time of their lives during the ball.  
  
"Mione, come with me", whispered Harry dragging Hermione outside the great hall.  
  
"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione running after him.  
  
"Sshhh...." Silenced Harry placing a finger on her lips.  
  
In no time they were at the Quidditch pitch. Harry summoned the firebolt and mounted it.  
  
"Harry, you know how I hate to fly?" asked Hermione timidly.  
  
"Mione, trust me" assured Harry giving her a hand. Hermione loved him and trusted him with her life. She jumped in front of him, though scared a bit.  
  
They took off into the night and flew around gazing at the stars. It was so beautiful.  
  
"Wow.....It is beautiful Harry", whispered Hermione.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you", said Harry into her ear.  
  
"You flatterer", blushed Hermione. Harry flew around Hogwarts for a while before landing near Astronomy tower. Before they could walk inside they heard whisperings and moaning. Startled they peeked to find Ron and Lavender kissing passionately.  
  
They smiled silently at each other and flew back. Harry decided to go to the Divination tower on the other end. As they flew nearer, they could easily see Draco and Ginny cuddled and kissing.  
  
'Damn', thought Harry as Hermione chuckled.  
  
'Well, I know a better place', thought Harry as he sped towards the forbidden forest. They landed in a small clearing decorated with wild flowers and thick grass patches all around.  
  
Harry waved his hand to bring several candles hanging in the air. Hermione marveled at the beauty of the surroundings. She looked at Harry who was grinning.  
  
"C'mere", said Hermione. Harry reached her and drowned her in a passionate kiss.  
  
"Harry, I was so scared when I saw you taking the curse. I mean, I knew you couldn't be hurt. But the mere thought of it made me very scared. And Oh.Harry when you were in the infirmary, I couldn't even stop myself from crying", stopped Hermione with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Mione, Please. Nothing....nothing in this world can take you away from me. I promise that I will never ever leave you. Ok? You are my life, breath and soul Mione. Remember that" said Harry very sincerely.  
  
Hermione couldn't control herself anymore.  
  
"Oh Harry!" said Hermione hugging him tight and kissing him deep.  
  
Slowly the kiss turned hot and as Harry ventured to her neck, Hermione grew bold. She fumbled with his shirt as he undid her dress. They quickly discarded all their clothes and started exploring each other with passion.  
  
The nature surrounding smiled at them as the young couple slipped blissfully into the depths of pleasure, inviting it wholeheartedly for the first time in their lives.  
  
It was near dawn when Harry woke up in Hermione's arms. He found their clothes scattered around. He then looked at Hermione who was sleeping deeply contented in his arms. Harry kissed her eyes as they flutter opened. She realized all the events that happened last night and a big smile dawned on her face.  
  
They both dressed quickly and flew back to their tower to get some more sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Harry walked towards the breakfast table only to be surrounded by Ron, Lavender and Ginny pestering him about last night. Harry found Hermione beet red from all the questions they might have rained on her.  
  
"Ron! Ginny! If you both don't want everyone to know what happened in Astronomy and Divination towers, please don't bug us", said Harry smiling as Ron, Lavender and Ginny shut their mouths and attended their breakfast.  
  
Harry plopped down and smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Hi beautiful"  
  
"Hi handsome"  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Wonderful, well apart from their interrogation, and you?"  
  
"Great. But Mione I am scared"  
  
"About what Harry?"  
  
"It's just that we....we..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We didn't think of the consequences", said Harry blushing.  
  
"Don't worry Harry. I charmed a few minutes before the big event", said Hermione blushing herself.  
  
"Oh! That's my smart Hermione", said Harry kissing her cheek.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat gaining all the attention.  
  
"I am proud to announce that Voldermort is gone, once and for all, thanks to the efforts of the six wonderful students from Hogwarts with excellent support from others", said Dumbledore clapping and soon the great hall was filled with clapping and cheering.  
  
Dumbledore waited till the cheering died.  
  
"Now that we rejoiced the victory, let us concentrate on our duties and follow the path to illumination", continued Dumbledore before sitting down.  
  
Everything was back to normal. Soon they attended their classes and all the students got busy with their work and the seventh years started preparing for their N.E.W.T.S, completely led by Hermione.  
  
She had to drag not only Harry but also Ron and Draco to the library accompanied by Lavender for study sessions. Ginny would occasionally join them for seeing Draco but soon Hermione ordered Ginny not to attend and distract Draco, making him groan and swear the N.E.W.T.S. Days rolled by and they took the N.E.W.T.S.  
  
After the exams the six couples went to Hogsmeade for celebrations.  
  
"Ron, leave some butter bear for the rest of the people", mocked Hermione at Ron who was trying to drown himself with butter bear. Soon after their festivities the six walked all the way to Hogwarts partly chatting and enjoying and partly dreading the results of N.E.W.T.S, well except Hermione ofcourse.  
  
The next morning mail arrived bringing their N.E.W.T.S results. Every seventh year opened their mail, some anticipating, some feeling excited and some scared.  
  
"Yoohoo!" shouted Hermione hugging Harry.  
  
"I got 28 out of 30", shouted Hermione making others shake their heads. Infact some wondered why she didn't score a perfect 30. It was a new record anyway, the old one being 26 that held for 10 years. The only points she lost were one in Potions and one in flying, which Hermione hated anyway.  
  
"Congrats, sweetheart", kissed Harry on her cheek.  
  
"Guys! I got 24", shouted Ron. "I got better score than Percy...." sang Ron.  
  
"Great Ron", said Harry.  
  
"Not bad Weasley. But Not good enough. I got 26. Guess I will have to be content for equaling the old record", smiled Draco.  
  
"What is your score Harry", shook Hermione. She was getting hyper.  
  
Before Harry can answer she grabbed his letter and opened it. Her eyes went wide with surprise for a few seconds before she stared at him proudly. Hermione swooned on Harry and kissed him making the whole great hall gasp. But she cared the least about it.  
  
"What is it Herm?" asked Ron  
  
"Well, It seems that I am not the only topper here", smiled Hermione.  
  
"How can he get 28?" mocked Draco feigning shock.  
  
"Let's see. The only points lost were....1 from Potions, 1 from Arithmancy and 1 from Transfiguration. But Harry.....wait you got an extra credit in DADA", said Hermione smiling at him.  
  
Harry simply returned a smile.  
  
"So, the boy-who-lived is also a boy-who-knew-it-all", said Draco, immediately earning a punch on his shoulder.  
  
"Ouch....Hermione, that hurts", said Draco rubbing his arm.  
  
"Never insult my Harry", warned Hermione making a laughing Ron shut up as well.  
  
Dumbledore walked to them and congratulated both Harry and Hermione.  
  
"You both had been model students to this school. I am very proud of you", said Dumbledore.  
  
That night Harry was sitting in front of the fire in their common room. Ron went to bed sometime ago.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" asked Hermione walking from behind.  
  
Harry simply smiled at her as she sat beside him, placing her head on his shoulder. Harry's hands wrapped her automatically.  
  
"It's just so weird. It only seems like yesterday when we walked dreading the sorting ceremony into the Great Hall and now....we are all departing this wonderful place we called 'home'", said Harry with a bit of disappointment.  
  
"Harry, look at the bright side. We came here, we met and we did so many things together. I would thank god everyday for making you my friend", said Hermione kissing Harry's forehead.  
  
"Now that we are done with our education here, what are your plans?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Nothing. I am thinking of playing for England. On the other hand I wanted to be an auror. I am still undecided. But you know what I really wanted to do?" asked Harry smirking.  
  
"What is it Potter?" asked Hermione smiling slyly.  
  
"hmmm...." Thought Harry animatedly.  
  
Suddenly, He took her hand and stood up. With a snap they both apparated near the lake.  
  
Hermione was a bit surprised. Before she could question him, Harry took a small box from his pocket and opened it for her. There was a beautiful gold ring with a solitary diamond on it. Hermione gasped at its beauty.  
  
"Hermione, All my life I yearned for love and I got it from you. I wouldn't know what I would be doing, if it weren't for you. You stood by me all through, helped me and trusted me. I couldn't ask for a better friend. Infact sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve you. I love you more than anything in this world, but that's just not enough to show how much I love you. I feel as I am the luckiest person in the world to be loved by you", paused Harry.  
  
Hermione stood there breathless. Her eyes shimmered with tears.  
  
"Ms. Hermione Granger. Would you mind doing the honor of being my bride and marry me?" asked Harry kneeling on one leg.  
  
Hermione started to cry freely. She never thought that this would come so fast.  
  
"YES HARRY! I love you so much and I would give anything to be your wife", said Hermione through her tears and kissed Harry frantically.  
  
After a few minutes of intense kissing, Hermione broke up.  
  
"So, Harry, are you coming with me to ask my parents?" asked smiling.  
  
Harry simply nodded and kissed her again.  
  
After the graduation ceremony, the six walked towards the Hogsmeade station. Earlier they met all the teacher and Dumbledore and thanked them for all they gave. Harry hugged Hagrid who was crying as if he is leaving his son. They all made their way into an empty compartment and made themselves comfortable.  
  
After a long journey of chatting, arguing, eating and playing the six reached Kings cross.  
  
"Congratulations Harry, You finally did it mate", patted Ron followed by Draco about his proposal to Hermione.  
  
"So Harry, are you going to meet her parents?" asked Lavender.  
  
Harry nodded. Inside he really felt like throwing up. He was outright tensed.  
  
'What if they say no? What if they don't like me?' thought Harry forgetting to block them from transmitting. The rest of the four looked at him smiling.  
  
'Harry, my parents love you', said Hermione smiling. Harry smiled back as he relaxed a bit.  
  
Thinking back he found his life to be a big surprise. When he was younger, he never planned his future as he always counted his days to an encounter with Voldermort. Now, things are looking bright.  
  
But Harry never experienced such hope in his life. He was not sure of what other surprises his life held for him. But he recalled what Hagrid told him in his fourth year and smiled.  
  
What would come, would come....and he would have to meet it when it did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Please read the next chapter!! 


End file.
